Peace at last
by PedroSantana762
Summary: Spyro and Cynder just defeated Malefor. But it means the end? No, It means that their lifes are just in the beginning. Continuation from the game with new characters including Flame and Ember.
1. Their first moment in peace

**First of all I want to do somethings crystal clear.**

**First: I'm not American, and I never did an English school. All my english is provenient from gaming, and recently from reading fanfics, so grammar errors ARE EXPECTED. H****owever** I will do my best to keep it at a minimum.

**Another important topic: This is my very first fanfic, don't lose your time with non-constructive suggestions. Ideas and constructive criticism are very welcome.**

**Last topic: My fanfic is based in several ideas that I took from various fanfics, I'm NOT coping anyone's fanfic but some dialogues or events can be similar to another story, or even equal.**

**And remember that you can always PM-ME for everything.**

**Crystal clear isn't it? No? Then read it all again...**

* * *

**Right after DOTD...**

Right after saving the world in the brink of destruction, Spyro and Cynder were having their first moment alone without worrying about Malefor, without being chained together, or any other worries. Their first peaceful moment. The sun was already going down, the wind was blowing gently, and only the sound heard was their breaths and the sound of the wind stroking the tree's leaves.

"Spyro?" Cynder called.

"Yes?" He asked and looked with a smile to her, who was gazing the sun set.

"Where are we going now? What are we going to do?" She asked confusedly.

"We are free now Cynder, we can go anywhere, and do anything we want." He replied keeping his smile. "We have peace at last." He finished with a happy sigh.

"This moment...is so perfect, I never thought I would ever have a moment like this, watching the sunset, felling the gentle wind in our backs and the smooth grass in our feet." She said calmly, with a satisfaction tone.

"And its much better with you." Spyro said smiling but someway shyly.

"Oh..." She blushed. "Thanks Spyro..." She replied, a little embarrassed by his commentary.

"So... Cynder..." He blushed a little too, and she turned her gaze to him, and that made him even more nervous. "I think... I owe you an answer." He finished with a shy smile.

She felt her body freeze only in thinking in what he could be thinking. She opened her eyes wide, her heart began to race, and she could feel her body temp suddenly raising.

His heart began to race as well and he felt the blood rush to his face "I...I…wanted to say..."

"Yes?" She asked in a tone of joy and getting closer to him.

"...That I love you too Cynder... I always had, since the first time I looked in your eyes." He forced himself to say, but could not put himself to look her in the face.

Cynder could not contain herself, the dragon that saved her life, the only one who cared about her, just expressing his feelings for her. She hugged Spyro strongly, and laid her head over his shoulder, and held herself to do not cry from emotion.

He just smiled to himself, and hugged her back.

But, to Spyro's surprise, when she released him her face wasn't one of the betters. She suddenly looked very sad.

He got worried, and asked her, raising her chin with a paw.

"Something wrong Cynder?"

"Spyro... After all I done...All the mistakes I made, and knowing who I was, how can you still love me?" She said, deeply sad, and couldn't hold some tears of sadness.

"Cynder, you can't blame yourself for you past, you know that wasn't your fault!" He confidently said.

"But Malefor was right, I freed him!" She sadly whimpered.

"Everyone makes mistakes Cynder, and you are no different! Now we defeated him! You defeated him! Why do you still feel bad for that?" He insisted.

Cynder just started crying lightly. That just broke Spyro's heart. He hugged her again, and she did back, crying over his shoulder.

"It's okay now Cynder... We saved the world, Malefor is gone, you don't have to worry about you past. All that is gone now. Now we have to think about our future, together!"

She then released him again, and started drying her tears with a paw.

"Cynder..." He called, still a little worried and sad for seeing her crying.

She just looked to him, with her wet and saddened eyes.

He then gave her a small smile, and asked. "Are you with me?"

She smiled back, and replied "I'm with you."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"I love you Spyro..." She whispered.

"I love you too..." He whispered and smiled.

Cynder then dried her last tears, and to his surprise she pressed her lips against his, and started kissing him, slowly and passionately, hugging him closely within her paws.

He just froze at the begging, and widened his eyes. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that it was very good, and he stayed enjoying the feeling.

After some seconds, Cynder broke for a small while before going into another kiss.

"Kiss me." She whispered and smiled.

"What?" He asked, not knowing yet what should he do.

"Just kiss me." She whispered and dived for another kiss.

This time Spyro followed her, instinctively put his paws over her cheeks, and started kissing her. Soon his eyelids dropped. She just smiled to herself, and continued their kiss.

When they broke it, she nuzzled him under his jaw, with her forehead, getting a giggle from him. She then got to his side, and laid her side on his. He put a wing over her, and pulled her against him, and gave her a small lick on the cheek.

Just then both stayed enjoying their first day in peace...

* * *

**Some may say: What? He told her already?**  
**And I say yes, because Cynder already told him at the end of the game and he already liked very much her at that moment ,and I will not pretend that it don't happened, and I see no why for keeping them like friends until Cynder gets hurt, almost die, or something like that to tell her that he loves her.**  
**It makes sense, doesn't it?**  
**Thanks for reading, you are awesome! o/**


	2. Ignitus

Spyro woke up in a strange place, he quickly got up, scanned and recognized the place as the chronicler's chamber. He got curious thinking what could the chronicler want with him.

"Chronicler! Are you there?" He shouted.

"Hello Spyro, the former chronicler passed his duties to me." The voice was too familiar to Spyro. He quickly ran to the chamber with the big hourglass in the center "Who are you then?" He curiously and a little worriedly asked.

Then, a figure walked off the hourglass' shadow. He was pale blue and wore the chronicler's belongings. Spyro opened his eyes wide and tossed his head back in surprise.

"Ig…Ignitus!" He stammered and the figure smiled.

Spyro ran to Ignitus, who lowered his head to nuzzle the young dragon. Spyro stood in his hind legs and hugged Ignitus' nose with his front paws, laid his head over it, and started crying of happiness.

"I thought I would never see you again Ignitus!" He managed to say while crying tears of joy.

"You worried me some time young dragon. I'm happy to see you again." He said nuzzling the young one.

He continued nuzzling the young one for some time, calming him. When Spyro stopped crying, Ignitus said again.

"You did quite a quest Spyro. No one less than you and Cynder could do that. I'm very proud of you two..."

"Thank you Ignitus." He happily said and dried some tears. "I wanted to tell you... Me and Cynder, we are together now!"

"And I'm very happy for it! I hope you still together for many ages!"

"Thanks..." He smiled.

"Now Spyro, before I go, I wanted to tell you two to go back to Warfang, and speak with Terrador and the others, that's all."

"Wait Ignitus! Don't go just yet." Spyro cried but the room in which he stood was already slipping away.

"I'm always with you Spyro, and Cynder." Ignitus said from a distance.

* * *

"Spyro..."

He groaned in his sleep.

"Spyro, wake up!" Cynder insisted.

Spyro opened his eyes and his vision blurred.

"Spyro what was that?" Cynder asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"What happened?" He sleepily asked.

"You were talking in your sleep. You sounded like you were talking to Ignitus."

"I was." Spyro replied as his eyes began to get wet again. "He's alive Cynder!" The black dragoness gasped in shock and her eyes grew wide. She remembered what happened to him when he thought that Ignitus had died.

"Ignitus has become the new Chronicler. He's alive!" He happily exclaimed.

"Oh Spyro!" Cynder cried and hugged him once again. When they released each other, Cynder wiped Spyro's tears, and her own tears too. He just smiled.

After that, Cynder got up, yawned and stretched her body like a cat. He just stared at her while began to get up to. She noticed his stare, but said nothing. They had slept together, hugging each other that past night.

"I'm a bit hungry." She said, gazing at him.

"Me too." He replied. "We should get something to eat."

She nodded in response and they took off to search for some breakfast. In no time they made a kill, and landed in a grassland to eat, and soon they were sat side by side looking at the blue sky.

After some time however, Spyro broke the silence. "Ignitus recommended us to take off to Warfang." He said.

"I don't know Spyro, here we are at peace, without anything to worry about, and most important, we are alone. Warfang is a busy city, and the guardians may not leave us without any tasks."

"I know Cyn." He said. "But we need to go back someday."

"Yes." She sighed. "Let's enjoy just one more day then? Please?" She asked gazing cutely to him, and it obviously worked.

"Sure, anything for you." He giggled.

She just rubbed her head under his jaw as a thank you.

"So what are we doing for today?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know, we can walk for a while if you want" He replied.

She started rubbing her head softly against his side and neck.

"What is it Cynder?" He chuckled.

She stopped and said with a smile. "Nothing, I'm just happy in being with you."

She was really happy, they defeated Malefor, they were free, alone, and in love. She couldn't ask for more anything. Also, Spyro was realized to have her at his side.

"My life is just perfect now Spyro." She said happily, rubbing his neck and Spyro nuzzled her nose.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Warfang**

The guardians were reunited at the Warfang temple, talking about the restoring Warfang to its former glory. Now the city was nearly destroyed by the siege of Malefor's forces a time ago, and had very few dragons living in it. The moles could do the restoring, but someone had to look if dragons were scattered around the world and bring them back to Warfang, and the only ones able to the job were Spyro and Cynder.

"But we don't know where they are, we don't even know if they..." Volteer started.

"Managed to survive" Cyril completed.

"True..." Terrador sighed. "But we must have faith in them."

"I guess you are right." Volteer sighed.

"Then we talk about it when they come back." Cyril finished.

Terrador then went to the pool of visions to think, once there he stared at the water, but he knew that he didn't had the ability to see visions.

"Ahh...Where are you two?" He said sadly.

"Don't be sad old friend." A voice spoke. "They will be here in some time."

Terrador just turned to the voice, and saw an old pale blue dragon.

"Ignitus?..." He gasped.

"Its been a long time, isn't it?" Ignitus smiled.

"Yes, what happened to you Ignitus?"

"We can talk about it later, now you must know that they aren't the only young dragons out here, we still have a chance of reconstructing our race!" He replied with a smile.

Terrador was relieved by the news and by seeing Ignitus once again.

Before Terrador could speak, Ignitus spoke again "And..., you need to taught them one more thing."

"What?" Terrador asked curiously and Ignitus tilted his head a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Ah..That...thing."

"Well my time is near to its end here, I will take my leave, may the ancestors watch upon all of you."

"Farewell my friend." He said and bowed his head as Ignitus vanished in the air.

"I need warn the others." He thought to himself as walked off the chamber.


	3. The lightning

Spyro woke up with the sun blinding his eyes. He put a paw in his eyes and waited a bit for it adapt to the sunshine. When he opened it, saw Cynder curled and lying at his side.

They were in grassland close to some trees. He got up, stretched his legs, and poked Cynder in the head with his nose.

"Good morning Cynder." He said softly, sniffing her scent. That was so good, so addictive to him.

He sniffed her a little more and she moved a bit and opened an eye. "Good morning Spyro." She sleepily said.

"Let's get our breakfast." He said nuzzling her head.

She opened another eye and began to get up, she stretched her limbs too, her dark scales were shining in the sunlight while she did this, and he couldn't help stare at her, and she noticed.

She then gave him a sexy look, and said. "Are you staring at me?"

He snapped back of his thoughts and turned his look away shyly, but it was too late and she only chuckled.

"Let's get going then?" She said with a smile when finished her stretching.

"Well...hm...let's go to the same place we caught that sheep yesterday, should we?"

"I'm right behind you." She agreed.

They walked to the same area and had no problems getting a breakfast. When they finished Spyro broke the silence "So, let's head back to Warfang?"

She just lowered her head a little sadly.

"Oh come on Cyn, we will have our time together there too." He said and raised her head with his paw. "I promise." He finished with a smile.

"Ok Spyro, I'm with you." She gave a smile.

He smiled too and said. "Let's get going then."

A few moments later they took off to Warfang.

After a time in flight, Cynder suddenly remembered something.

"Spyro.." She called.

"Yes?"

"What about Sparx?"

Spyro suddenly remembered his brother, he didn't have seen he on a while now. "Oh, I almost forgot him, he must be worried about us."

"Then I should not had remembered you, annoying yellow thing." She said and they chuckled.

"Maybe he is at Warfang with the guardians waiting for us." He said.

* * *

While in flight to Warfang, Spyro and Cynder spotted something moving between the trees.

"Cynder, look out! There's something on the trees right there." He said pointing to the trees.

"What's it?"

"I don't know, lets fly over the trees and follow it." He said and took the course to follow the thing, Cynder did the same.

As they followed they noticed that it weren't just one thing running, but three. One more ahead and two following. The first individual was just a yellow blur to Spyro's and Cynder's eyes.

"It runs too fast, what is it?" Cynder asked.

"I have no clue, but we will figure out soon, the tree cover will end ahead." He said looking forward.

They kept themselves hovering and looking to the end of the tree's cover, and suddenly the yellow blur bursted off the trees. It was a male young dragon, just like Spyro and Cynder in age, He had metallic yellow scales, and a metallic silver chest and underbelly, they almost couldn't see the scales division in the distance. His horns were silver, straight and smooth, pointing to the back of his head, parallel to each other. He had a silver membranous crest that started in the top of his head and ended at his silvered tailblade. His scales easily shone in the sunlight like if they had been polished just now. His wing membranes and claws were silver too. His head looked like Spyro's, but his snout was a little longer, and the end of it was thinner. He also had a little horn in this snout tip, between his nostrils.

Spyro and Cynder gasped surprised, by finding another dragon in their age so easily, and he was very different of any electric dragon that Cynder and Spyro saw until now.

"Sounds like we aren't the only ones after all." Spyro teased and Cynder chuckled.

He stopped his running, turned back to the forest and sat down, panting. Spyro and Cynder were hovering where they couldn't be spotted so easily. A few seconds later the two other dragons burst off the forest.

"Cheater!" A red one shouted and panted. It looked to be a male, he looked like a red Spyro, but his difference was in his rounded snout tip. He had golden underbelly, horns, crest, just like Spyro.

"Ow, you just hurt me now." The electric dragon teased and laughed.

"I give up, you win!" The other said while panting, she was a light pink dragoness. She looked like a female version of Spyro, but her snout tip was thinner. She also had a pedant in form of a heart in her neck.

"Should we land and talk to them?" Spyro asked.

"Uh...sure, I guess." Cynder replied uncertainly.

The three dragons started to move once again, but with a slower pace. Spyro and Cynder began to slide to them, smoothly descending, but the yellow dragon heard and looked back. He saw Spyro and Cynder gliding towards their backs. He jumped and yelped in surprise seeing that Spyro was the purple dragon of the legend. The other dragons noticed it and turned too, their eyes grew wide seeing the two gliding. The pink dragoness locked her eyes in Spyro (you don't say?) and they landed in front of the dragons.

Spyro was still surprised by the dragons. He never had seen a pink dragoness, neither a metallic yellow dragon, and the red one looked a little like himself.

The pink dragoness quickly reached Spyro and said happily. "Oh my…you are the purple dragon! You must be the one who defeated Malefor forces isn't you? You look very strong, and….cute." She finished with a giggle.

He got a little ashamed of her compliment, and feared what Cynder would think. Cynder really didn't take the pink dragoness' compliment very well, but when she looked behind her, she noticed that the yellow dragon was with the head lowered and a paw in his eyes in shame for the pink dragoness' attitude, and she giggled a little. The red dragon just rolled his eyes to her.

"Err…Ember. I think he isn't alone after all…" The electric one said raising his head.

"…Thanks, and you friend is right. Cynder here helped me in defeating Malefor forces, she has much credit than I have." Spyro said and Cynder gave him a smile.

"See? I'm good!" The electric dragon said proudly, and Spyro and Cynder laughed a little.

"I see, shame on me." She said sadly. "Well, anyway, I'm Ember, what's your name?"

"I'm Spyro."

"And I'm Cynder. Nice to meet you."

The yellow dragon took some steps ahead and said "Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm …"

"...Lamp." The red one teased laughing.

The yellow dragon looked above his shoulder and said sarcastically. "Ha Ha, funny boy."

"Well, my name is Amphars, and is a great honor to meet you two Spyro and Cynder." He continued and bowed his head in respect to them.

They were surprised by the dragon's formality and the red dragon rolled his eyes again.

"It's nice to meet you too." Spyro nodded.

"Ah, and that idiot is Flame." He pointed out.

Flame just narrowed his eyes to him, took a few steps and greeted them.

"You three aren't from Warfang, are you?" Spyro asked.

"No." Ember shook her head. "We lived in an underground village near here, there we stayed away from Malefor's sight, but when we felt the earth shake violently, we thought that would be the end of the world."

"And i guess it would be if were not these two." Amphars pointed.

"Then it suddenly come to a stop, we got off our cave and saw that the sky was blue again, with white small clouds. That only could mean that Malefor was defeated, and the world was safe again, so we started to explore." Ember continued.

"One of the adults got out too, and took off to Warfang, to see if they could live there once again." Flame said.

"And if we hurry to Warfang maybe we can get him before he comes back, and he will tell everybody that we are already there." Amphars said.

"So let's go then?" Ember asked.

"Sure, just follow me and Cynder, It's not far from here." Spyro said.

Ember, Flame and Amphars nodded their heads and Spyro and Cynder took off, the three followed. Ember did her best to stay at Spyro's side, with Amphars and Flame right behind.

"Great, now I have competition…" Flame whispered to Amphars, who chuckled.

"He's visibly not interested in her Flame." He replied trying to keep a low tone.

"But I'm seeing that it won't make her stop trying him." Flame sadly said.

"True, but at least she is your friend, she could just ignore you and treat you like junk." He giggled.

Flame sighed. "Yeah, you have a point."

"I always have, I'm awesome!" He teased doing barrel rolls. He is always more happy when flying.

Flame just laughed.


	4. Dragons!

"Dragon!" A mole watchman shouted. "Dragon coming!"

Soon all the moles repeated the message, spreading the news all over the city. Hunter was in the temple when he started to hear the shouts.

"There is a dragon coming!" He said to the guardians who were talking about Spyro, and Cynder.

"Could you verify this for us?" Cyril asked, gazing at him.

"Sure, I will do it right now!" He bowed his head and ran off the chamber, heading to the wall.

Right after Hunter leave the room, Sparx entered flying fast as he could.

"It's Spyro who is coming?" He asked, eager to see his (foster) brother again.

"We don't know Sparx, we just head it too, it's too soon for us to say." Terrador said and Sparx's happiness seemed to sink a little.

"Have faith in you brother Sparx, he will show up sooner or later." Volteer pointed.

"Yeah, I hope so." Sparx said somewhat sadly.

Hunter climbed the wall's stairs and got to the mole watchman.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Large dragon, coming southwest!" The mole answered quickly.

"Friendly?"

"We don't know sir! But it's shining!"

"Shining?" Hunter used a little binocular and tried to see the dragon. It was really shining, almost a flying lamp. It's scales were reflecting the sunlight.

As it approached, they could see that it was really a dragon.

"I never saw a dragon shine like that." Hunter said, puzzled by the dragon.

"It must be a silver dragon sir!" The mole replied.

"Silver dragon?" Hunter curiously asked.

"Yes sir! They are a somewhat rare type of frost dragons!"

"Hmm." Hunter mumbled while rubbed his chin.

"What do we do sir?" The mole prepared to take the command.

"We wait, I don't think it's hostile, but we can't have sure until it reaches the city. Prepare you soldiers, just in case."

"I will tell the commander right now sir!" The mole said before running away.

Hunter just gave a last gaze on the dragon, then headed back to the temple.

"What is it Hunter?" Terrador asked. "Is it Spyro and Cynder?

"No, it's just one single dragon."

"One single dragon?" The guardians gasped together.

"How is this dragon?" Terrador asked him.

"Large just like you, and he shines white. The mole told me that he may be a silver dragon."

"Oh my... If he is the one I'm thinking of, we have nothing to worry." He said and walked to the temple's balcony. The dragon already could be saw from the balcony.

* * *

About one hour passed and the dragon reached the temple's stairs. The guardians and Hunter were already there waiting for him. As he climbed the stairway they could see that he was really an adult silver dragon. He looked a lot like Amphars, but his horns, talons, and crest were much bigger. His scales were all silver excepting his beige belly. His eyes were a silvered blue.

"Well met my friends!" He said proudly. "It's been some time! It's good to see you again, but where's Ignitus?"

"It's good to see you again too Sykes. We talk about Ignitus later." Terrador replied, and the dragon took some last steps before stoping right in from of them. "My god, where did you hide all this years?"

"We found some underground caves, and we made our village there. It's a little rough, but we survived. At least Malefor or his "pets" never bothered us there."

"I see, how big is the group with you?

"It used to be larger, but some dragons just pulled off, heading for another place. Maybe they still there. Now we just have a few families, that lived close to us, in our former home."

"I see, maybe they show up too, like you did."

Sykes just nodded his head.

"Well...how much young dragons are with you?"

"Just three." Sykes said somewhat sadly.

"That's better than nothing." Terrador sighed.

"Yes, well...I came to see if Warfang was safe again. I didn't know that you all had moved to here already."

"The city is our home now, and it is almost without dragons, your village here will help at least a little."

"Like I said, I am sure that other dragons groups are scattered around the world, and I'm sure that they will show themselves soon."

"I hope so." Terrador said somewhat sadly.

Before anyone could said more anything they heard another shout.

"Dragons!" The mole watchman shouted again. "Dragons coming!"

"It was quite fast!" Sykes laughed.

"Who is it now?" Terrador said.

"Hunter, verify this please?" Volteer asked.

"Right now!" The cheetah then ran to the wall once again.

"Now Sykes, we can discuss a little more inside the temple." Volteer said, looking back to the silver dragon.

"Yes, let's get inside. Looks like you have a bunch of stories to tell about this years!" Terrador said with a smile.

"Yes, yes..." Sykes chuckled.

* * *

"There! I can see the city already!" Spyro cheefully said.

"That's a...huge city isn't it?" Ember was astonished by the size of the city.

"Yes indeed." Spyro replied.

"After all this flying I'm starting to get euphoric!" Amphars said excitedly "I can barely wait to reach this city!"

"Whoa easy there, or you will start running in circles like a retard, again!" Flame provoked.

"Screw you Flame! I don't know of what are you talking about." Amphars replied laughing, and Flame started laughing too.

"If you want, I can release my electricity on you, I have to waste this anyway." He said as electricity started to spark between his scales.

Flame just rolled away from the electric dragon.

"Coward!" Amphars laughed.


	5. Warfang

"Spyro!" Sparx shouted and flew from the balcony to embrace his brother, who was approaching him.

"Sparx! Good to see you!" Spyro shouted back.

Spyro and the others hovered in air, and Sparx gave a hug in Spyro's snout. When he released his brother muzzle, looked to Cynder, and opened its small arms to embrace her. She was taken aback as he hugged her snout, and she gave a small smile as an answer.

The other dragons were a little confused by the dragonfly, Spyro noticed this and giggled. "I explain that later."

Spyro then started gliding towards Warfang's temple and landed on it's balcony, everyone followed him as he walked to the guardians.

"Spyro, Cynder, its marvelous to see you two again!" Volteer greeted them, very happy to see them again.

"We were worried with you, we are glad that you made it back." Terrador said with a smile and Cyril nodded.

"You just saved the world and came back to tell the story!" Volteer exclaimed.

"We couldn't be more proud of you two!" Terrador finished, and the other guardians agreed.

"Thanks." They smiled.

"And looks like you brought some friends, isn't it?" Volteer gazed to the other dragons.

"Ohh...the electric guardian himself!" Amphars gasped, gazing impressed at Volteer, hanging his mouth and wide-opening his eyes.

"This one is Amphars, he's my only son." Sykes said as Amphars walked closer to his father and Volteer.

"I see, he looks like you indeed." Volteer said. "I remenber last time I saw him, still an egg..." They giggled.

"It's an honor to meet the guardians." Amphars bowed his head, and the guardians nodded looking at him.

"That two are Ember and Flame." Sykes said pointing to them respectively. "They make a nice couple, don't they do?" He laughed and the two blushed away. The guardians just giggled.

"So, this is the one who defeated Malefor forces isn't it?" Sykes asked pointing to Spyro.

"Not just his forces, but Malefor himself!" Volteer added, gazing at Spyro and Cynder.

"Yes I'm, but I couldn't do this if weren't for Cynder." He said, looking at her putting and a wing above her, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and blushed a little.

"I see, I expect you two to be happy together, you two deserve more than anyone." Sykes concluded. This time both blushed.

"Thanks." They smiled.

"Now..." Sykes started. "...The guardians told me that you all can stay in the temple, study and train with the guardians, they will teach you what a dragon needs to know, and train you to fight like one!" The youngsters nodded their heads.

"This is what you need to know. There's a bunch of dragons in the city now, and some youngsters will be joining you in your classes. Sykes is pretty sure that more dragons will be coming to the city soon." Terrador said, looking at them.

"We will also providing support to your village to move into the city Sykes." He finished, now gazing at Sykes.

"Then it's settled, I will head back home and bring them here." Sykes said as he began to walk off the room to take off.

"Father!" Amphars called. "Tell them that I, Flame and Ember are already here."

"Ok then." He nodded. "See you soon!" He said looking back to the guardians and the guardians nodded their heads.

"Now young dragons..." Volteer called. "Take yours rooms and rest, tomorrow we will begin your lectures."

The dragons nodded and walked off the chamber. However, Spyro and Cynder noticed Hunter entering the chamber with a hurry, soon when they left.

"It seemed important, isn't it?" Cynder asked to Spyro.

"I don't know Cyn, he's always hurried with something." Spyro replied. "And besides, they will tell us soon if is something important."

"I guess so." She replied.

When they got to their rooms the sun had already set.

Spyro laid in his cushions, looking at the dark sky, what remembered him of Cynder. He wanted to stay with her now, and sleep curled around her. Cynder felt the same and without his warm, she felt alone and cold. The two lay their heads on the pillows and tried to fall asleep.

Ember was thinking in Spyro as usual, she didn't want trouble with Cynder, but she did want to be with Spyro.

Flame was sad, he never had close to Ember as he wanted, because he never had the courage to tell her what he felt for her, and she also never noticed this, at least that was what he thought. She always treated him like a friend, or even a brother, and now she was running after Spyro, and even if Spyro evaded her, Flame felt like she was even more distant.

Amphars was thinking about what he would do tomorrow, and how could be his first lecture. Seeing Spyro and Cynder together made him remember that he never fell in love with anyone, and he felt alone, but after all this years without anyone he liked, he got used to it.

* * *

When they day broke, Amphars was the first to wake-up, due to its eagerness to train his abilities. His fighting skills were his pride. He got up and exited its room, and began to walk through the temple noticing all the details in the floor, walls and ceiling, and exploring its chambers.

Sometime later, Ember woke and got up too. She thought that could be nice to visit Spyro in its room, and walked to it. While walking, she was thinking in what she could do to make Spyro like her, but she had no clue.

"Good morning Spyro." She said softly. Spyro twitched his eyes a little and opened an eye to see Ember staring at him closely.

"Uh...hello Ember, good morning." He said yawning and rubbing his eyes. He felt a little violated, because she entered his room while he slept, without permission.

"How are you doing?" She asked closing even more.

"I'm just fine, and you?" He said trying to get some distance from Ember.

"I'm just better now." She gave him a smile.

"So…what are you doing here?" He still trying to avoid her getting close but he felt his back on the wall in the side of his bed.

"I just wanted to see you, and say good morning." She cheefully said.

"I see, so… Let's have breakfast?"

"Sounds good." She turned to the door and let her tail rub on Spyro's chest and neck. When she exited the room saw Cynder coming. "Oh, Hi Cynder, good morning!" She said and walked to the mess hall. Cynder greeted her, but raising an eyebrow by thinking in what she was doing at Spyro's room soon in the moring.

Cynder then just waited at the door to Spyro to get out.

"Good morning Spy..." She said happily.

"Good morning Cyn." He replied and nuzzled her snout affectionately. "Let's eat?" He asked.

She just nodded agreeing.

"When they reached the mess hall they found Amphars already eating and Ember taking a plate.

"Cynder, take some food to us, will you? I will talk with Amphars."

"Sure." She nodded her head.

Spyro approached Amphars, who stopped his meal to greet the purple dragon, and he greeted back, then Spyro asked. "Where's Flame?" I didn't see him yet."

"He must be sleeping yet. Hey, I got an idea, let's wake up him and laugh a little."

Spyro raised an eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

A devilish grin appeared in Amphars' face. "You will see. Follow me quickly, before he wakes!" Amphars took off running to Flame's room.

"And your meal?" Spyro asked while running after Amphars.

"It can wait!" He replied already laughing a little.

Cynder put Spyro's meal on the table near herself, Ember, and Amphars' meal.

"Where are Spyro and Amphars?" She asked curiously to Ember who tilted her head.

Spyro and Amphars reached Flame's room. Amphars entered silently and nodded his tail to Spyro enter too.

"He's still asleep." He whispered trying to not laugh.

"What are you up to?" Spyro whispered back.

"Just watch!" He put a paw in Flame's side and let loose a discharge through his paw, electrocuting Flame with a low voltage. Flame snapped his eyes open and yelled, making involuntary moves.

"I…hate…you…so much…" He managed to say, half paralyzed.

Amphars fell in his back laughing out loud, Spyro put a paw in his mouth and tried his best to not laugh, but it wasn't very effective.

After few seconds the discharge stopped, and Flame got up. "Amphars you are soo dead." He laughed.

Amphars got up too, yet laughing.

"Good morning my friend! You are welcome!" He laughed before blink off the room leaving a trail of sparks.

"Sorry Flame, I didn't know he was up to this." Spyro said and stopped his laugh.

"No problem, he will pay sometime." He laughed.

"Yeah." Spyro laughed too. "Let's have breakfast, everyone is in the mess hall already."

"Let's get going then" He said and walked off the room with Spyro right beside.

* * *

Back at the mess hall, Amphars just told Cynder and Ember what he had just done.

"That's so nasty of you Amp!" Ember said somewhat angrily. "I mean, he is our friend!"

"And I did it just because a know it, and I know him! I was just kidding! I would never do that to anyone I don't know for a long time." He said in defense laughing a little.

"I know you are friends but, go talk to him later." Ember said now more calmly.

"Okay, okay…I will talk with him later, I promise. Plus, I used low voltage, that doesn't even hurt! It just gives an awkward feeling."

"If you say so..." Ember them turned back to her meal.

"Great, now I feel bad." He sighed. "I mean, I would never hurt him!"

"Yeah, I know Amp."

"Shit, now he certainly will try something in me!" He laughed.

"You can count on that." Ember laughed too.

Spyro and Flame entered the mess hall, and Spyro spotted the food that Cynder gathered for him at her side, he walked to it and sat at her side.

"Thanks Cyn." He said rubbing her nose.

"Oh that's…nothing." She replied a little ashamed. Ember just paid attention to her meal. She, Amphars and Cynder were almost finishing. Flame took some food and sat at Ember's side.

"Good morning Ember." He said somewhat shyly.

"Good morning Flame". She smiled.

Amphars gave a wink to Flame who giggled.

"You can expect something from me soon." He said with an evil smile.

"Ooh…nasty boy." He laughed and everyone laughed too.

Then Sparx entered the mess hall. "Hey Spyro!" He called from the entrance.

Spyro looked back at Sparx and nodded with his head to him to come on.

When Sparx reached Spyro's side, Ember tilted her head a little. "Who's he Spyro?"

"You don't know me? I'm the mighty Sparx!" He said puffing his chest.

"He is my foster-brother." Spyro said cutting off Sparx's pose.

"Yeah, I'm the one who saved him from the temple!" He said proudly.

"I thought that Ignitus has done this, and you aren't even born at the time." Cynder laughed.

The dragons giggled at the dragonfly failed lie.

"But I used to save him many times in the swamp we lived." He tried once again.

"And I thought it was Spyro who kept you without being eaten by the frog weeds!" Cynder pointed again, laughing.

Sparx crossed his arms and said nothing as the dragons began to laugh.

"And how he comes up to be your foster-brother Spyro?" Ember asked and stopped her laugh.

Spyro explained all the history, how Ignitus saved him that night, the dragonflies that found him and adopted him, the day he breathed fire, and all the other things until now. It took about more than one hour to him to explain everything.

The dragons heard everything with attention, and were shocked by everything that Spyro and Cynder had been through.

Ember realized how close Spyro was of Cynder. She did not know what to do anymore, but her desire to Spyro remained the same.

"I think the classes will begin shortly, we should get going." Spyro said getting up of the wooden bench. The dragons agreed together, got up and followed him to the class.

* * *

When they reached it, the class was about to begin, and had about five dragons without Spyro and the others. Volteer was the first to give his lecture. They took their seats and listened to the old dragon.

"Welcome young dragons!" He said. "First we will have some theoretical lectures and later melee fight training." The dragons only nodded their heads.

Amphars was already familiarized with some subjects, he liked to read some books when he was in his village, and he learned something from it. Ember however, had a quick mind to learn new things and would have no difficulty, but sometimes she would start daydreaming with Spyro and lost parts of the lecture. Flame was a little slower and sometimes Ember helped him with the subject. Spyro and Cynder had no problems after all.

The class took some hours, when it finally ended and everyone exited the chamber, but Amphars remained sat down looking to Volteer.

"What is it young Amphars, do you need something better explained or maybe any questions?" Volteer asked curiously.

"No, I just wanted to know if you can handle me some book to me to spend my time." Amphars replied shyly.

"Oh, that's….marvelous!" Volteer was surprise by seen such a young dragon wanting to learn more.

"I wish you, or Spyro could help me with my fighting skills too. I mean, the electric ones."

"I see." He said. "I would be very happy in helping you Amphars. Here, come with me, let's go to the training room." Volteer called. Amphars nodded and followed happily.

* * *

Meanwhile the other four dragons were walking together and stopped on the temple's stairway that headed to the city of Warfang.

"So…" Ember caught the dragons' attention. "What will we do now?"

"Wait, where's Amphars?" Spyro asked looking for his friend.

"He may be walking away, or reading something, he likes to stay alone sometimes." Flame said and Ember nodded her head.

"Ok then, but I don't know what to do now." Spyro shook his head.

"I think we could have a walk on the city." She said looking to Spyro.

"Uh...you can go…with Flame. I will just, stay here…and…watch the city."

Flame opened his eyes a little more, expecting Ember's reply.

"I see." She said a little disappointed, and turned to Flame. "Let's go then Flame."

He stared at her a moment, before snapping back to reality. "Sure, let's go!" He said happily.

"Bye Spyro." She said and gave him a wink.

"She never gives up." Cynder sighed when they were distant. Spyro just chuckled and nuzzled her.

"Don't be upset Cynder. Flame seems to like her a lot, they will be end up together."

"Yeah I know, but she treats him like a friend." She spoke. "Maybe we should lend him a paw, and tell her how much he likes of her, and you should talk to her, tell that she is only your friend and nothing more."

"Yeah, maybe we should." He sighed.

"Is it right, isn't it?" She asked worried.

"What?" He asked curiously and tilted his head.

"That she is just a friend." Cynder asked and raised an eyebrow. "Or do you like her?"

"Yes Cynder." He replied to the first question.

"WHAT?! DO YOU LIKE HER?" She nearly shouted, angrily and making him jump.

"Noo! I said she is just my friend!" He explained with eyes wide realizing the crap he had just said.

"Ah, that's better." She said, setting down.

"Gosh! You spooked me now!"

"I thought you liked her!" Cynder said defensively.

"And I like her as my friend. She seems to be a nice friend, just it."

"Hmm…ok then." She said nuzzled him under the chin.

Spyro started licking all her face. "Spyro stop!" She said laughing. "You are bathing me!"

"Ok..." He said with a giggle.

Then she looked at him and pressed her lips against his, and he did back. When they broke she let loose a satisfaction sigh and lay her head in his side. The two stayed watching the city, enjoying each other's company for some time.

"Hey there love birds!" Spyro and Cynder turned her heads to see Amphars coming with a smile.

"Hey Amphars, we were just questioning were might you be." Spyro said looking to the dragon coming.

"They said that you like to be alone sometimes." Cynder said as he sat down at the other side of Spyro and looked to the ground.

"Yes sometimes I do, but this time I was training with Volteer." He said, tired tone in his voice.

"I see, you look tired." Spyro said and Amphars looked at him. "Did Volteer called you?"

"No, I asked him to train me." He said and then looked back to the ground.

"Looks like you really like to learn and train then, no one go after Volteer or Cyril after classes." Spyro and Cynder chuckled.

"Are you sad with something?" Cynder asked to the dragon who was gazing at the ground.

"No." He chucked. "I'm just a little tired, my powers tire me very quickly." He said looking to Cynder. That was only a half truth. He was tired indeed, but also pensative, and a little sad. "But thanks for caring, not even my parents care that much for me." He finished.

"Oh." Cynder was taken aback by the dragon's commentary and said "You are welcome."

"You want me to leave you two alone?" He asked. "I don't want to bother you."

"No Amphars, you aren't bothering at all." Spyro said.

"Even if that is true, I'm sure that you like to stay alone with each other." He turned toward the temple entrance "See you!" He said and entered the temple again. Plus his sadness and tiredness, Amphars hated to be next to couples while alone.

"He seemed sad to me." Cynder said looking to Spyro.

"Maybe. Or maybe his is just really tired. Tomorrow I think he will be better." He finished.

"Spyro..."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to sleep alone anymore, I enjoyed that days we slept together at Avalar."

"We can talk to the guardians about this, I'm sure that they will help us out." He said and she just rubbed her head at his shoulder.

Amphars headed back to his room, Volteer had just give him a book, but he was too tired to read, so he just snuggled up in his cushions, and watched the outdoor through his balcony.

"Cynder it's starting to get late, should we get inside?" Spyro asked.

"Sure, let's get going." She replied and turned to the temple.

"I hope that Ember and Flame didn't lost themselves in the city." Spyro said as he walked towards the temple with Cynder at his side who nodded her head.

* * *

"…Flame?" Ember asked looking to Flame at her side.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"We already passed through this corner. I think we are lost." She said worried. "And it's getting late!"

* * *

"I can't see why they would not let us sleep together" Spyro said already inside the temple, heading for his room. "Stay with me this night, I think they are not going to complain. I mean, why would they complain?"Spyro naively said.

"Ok then Spyro." She said. "I don't like to feel alone." She hung her head a little.

"Cynder you are not alone, I'm with you." He raised her head with his tail and she gave him a sincere smile.

* * *

"Flame?"

"What is it Ember?"

"It's the third time that we pass through here. I'm starting to get worried."

* * *

Spyro and Cynder entered Spyro's room, or now, their room.

"Want to watch the sunset on the balcony? The sun is setting right now." Spyro said looking to the balcony, and she agreed.

They sat at the balcony side-to-side and curled their tails together to watch the sunset.

Back at Amphars room, He was playing with his energy, creating electric arcs between his front paws and admiring it. He would lose the notion of time doing it. He also liked to rub himself in his bed, to polishing his scales which he liked so much.

* * *

"See? You just need to ask someone to tell you the way." Ember said happily flying back to the temple with Flame right behind. He said nothing to her commentary.

When they reached the stairway, the sun was already down.

"It was a nice walk, wasn't it? I mean, before we get lost." Ember said with a chuckle.

"Indeed." Flame nodded his head.

"Now, we are late, so goodnight, see you tomorrow." She said with a smile and walked to the temple.

"Yes, see ya." And he walked inside too, heading for his room.

Few minutes later everyone was already in their rooms. Amphars was already asleep. Flame and Ember were in their pillows trying to fell asleep. Flame was a little ashamed of getting lost, but was really happy of hanging around with her. Ember was, guess what? Thinking in Spyro, but she also thought of Flame, seeing Amphars messing around with him made her a little upset, even if they were good friends. She also liked hanging around with him, and she knew that she liked him, but she still trying to get Spyro, and it was getting worse.

Spyro and Cynder got up and walked to their cushions, Spyro lay down first, Cynder curled herself at Spyro's stomach and he curled around her to protect and warm her.

* * *

**Hello people!**

**I want to thank you who is reading, and even more you who made a review. It is really helping, and because of that I noticed several ugly mistakes I made until here.**

**So thank you a lot!**

**I'll probably remastering almost all chapters to remove mistakes I did. ****It won't change the history in any way.**

**Now I gonna have some sleep! *lol***


	6. Warfang Pt2

Day broke.

Spyro and Ember woke about the same moment, both with the sunlight blinding their eyes. They took a few moments to could see again. First thing Spyro saw was Cynder lying in front of him asleep, he stared at her a second smiling to himself, listening her breath.

"Cynderr..."He purred, breaking the silence "...Wake up..." He said softly.

She moved a bit and twitched her eyelids, but didn't wake. Then he tried something that he knows that would work. He lifted himself off the pillows a little to reach her cheeks, and started licking it. She began to move more, until she opened her eyes and giggled.

"Good morning Cynder." He said softly.

"Good morning." She replied just as softly looking back to him. They got up and stretched themselves, like usual. And headed to the mess hall.

Ember was daydreaming, she had given up in thinking how she could get Spyro, but she was far from giving up on him, in fact she have one thing in mind, but she could not let herself do this, yet.

Hearing her stomach growling made her snap back of her daydream. She got up and headed to the mess hall too.

Amphars was starting to wake. "Crap!" He said trying to get the sunrays' off his face with his paw.

He turned his back to the sun and lay on the pillows once again, but after a few moments he was just too hungry to stay there. Then he got up and headed to the mess hall, but he turned his way to Flame's room. Once there he poked his head into the room, and saw Flame still sleeping. He approached silently and put his paws on Flame's eyes.

"Guess who?" He said softly trying to imitate a girl's voice and to no laugh.

"Ember?" Flame asked.

"No idiot, it's me! Now get up before I shock you once again!" He said with his normal voice and laughed at the end, removing his paws from Flame.

"You are so funny Amphars, that you deserve the Funny of the Year trophy." He said with an annoyed voice.

"Thank you very much! I would like to dedicate this trophy to my friend who after so many years loving a girl can't just say to her that he loves her!" He said, and the bursted laughing.

"At least I have someone I like!" Flame provoked.

Amphars stopped almost instantly his laugh and looked at Flame narrowing his eyes.

"That's a low kick." Amphars laughed. "I spent my life alone until now. I don't mind dying this way!" He said, trying to not look haggard.

"But you surely mind dying a virgin!" Flame laughed.

It took a few seconds to Amphars to reply, his mouth was hung open, trying to think on an answer and Flame just laughed almost losing his breath. Seeing this Flame just continued his laugh.

"I hate you so much!" Amphars said somewhat giggling.

"I hate you too!" Flame laughed.

"I will keep the trophy either way. Thanks." He sarcastically said.

"As you wish!" Flame said yet laughing.

Amphars turned and exited the room going to the mess hall, Flame followed him.

"He who laughs last laughs best" Flame said to Amphars, who was just ahead of him.

"How about you…you know, go fuck yourself?" He replied without looking back.

"You go first!" Flame laughed.

"I should just have electrocuted you again." He sighed. "With a higher voltage this time!"

"Yeah, go on." Flame laughed.

When they reached the mess hall, Spyro, Cynder and Ember were already eating.

Amphars and Flame took their food from the kitchen moles and sat near the others. They greeted everyone and they nodded their heads back.

Amphars didn't make any jokes, so the breakfast was a very silent and tranquil one.

"You are so quiet today Amp." Ember said looking at him, and Flame started to laugh a little.

"I... just don't have anything in mind. It's just it." He replied.

"I see." She looked at Flame who was trying to muffle his laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked already defensively.

She just giggled and turned her look back to her meal. And he did the same.

* * *

About one hour later they were already walking to the class. Today Cyril was going to be the professor.

They entered the class and take their seats as usual. Cyril introduced himself and began the lecture. He had told Amphars of an ice dragoness, that was his best pupil, in the previous day while Amphars was training with Volteer. Amphars found what looked to be an ice dragoness sat few meters away from him. She had light blue scales and a snow-white chest and belly. Her wing membranes, crest and all other details of her body were snow-white too, and she had light icy-blue eyes. The rest of her body was normal to an ice dragoness, just like a female, younger version of Cyril. She was a little smaller than Amphars, but had about the same age, and looked very cute, shy, and beautiful. He stared at her a little, but she noticed and looked at him, and he turned his head hard to do not be caught.

"Must be her." He thought to himself. Then he resumed listening to Cyril, glancing at her sometimes.

When the class finished, everyone exited the chamber, but Cyril called for Spyro and Cynder before they exit.

"Spyro, Cynder. Come with me, we have to talk about one thing."

The two nodded their heads and followed Cyril to a chamber where were all the guardians.

"What is it Cyril? Something is wrong?" Cynder asked with a worried face.

"No Cynder, it isn't anything bad." Terrador said.

"Then what is it?" Spyro asked tilting his head.

"First of all: As you know the dragons must be trained by someone who mastered his element. And we don't have a Fire guardian at this moment. So you could be training the fire dragons until we have one. More specifically, Flame and Ember."

"It's fine… I think" Spyro replied uncertainly.

"We will talk about a new fire guardian with you soon. We do not know what to do now." Terrador said. "And Volteer will be explaining something to you two. Isn't that Volteer?" He said with a smile and looked to Volteer.

Volteer just sighed.

"I will take that as a YES." Terrador said looking back to Spyro and Cynder.

"Come on now you two, to the library." Volteer said and walked his way to the library with Spyro and Cynder following, confused.

Once there he searched for a book, and took it. He then sat in front of the two young dragons.

"Ignitus should be the one who was talk about it, so why me?" He said to himself.

Spyro and Cynder just looked at each other them back at Volteer.

He breathed deeply and said "Now, I will speak to you about…"

"Dragons!" They heard a shout. And everyone turned their heads to see Hunter standing on the library's doorstep.

"The dragons arrived Volteer, Sykes and his village." Hunter said.

"Thank the Ancestors!" Volteer said in his mind.

"I see, I will be helping them to get used to the city." Volteer pretended to sigh. "Spyro, Cynder, I will talk to you tomorrow."

The dragons nodded their heads, now even more confused. They walked off the library, and sat on the room's corridor.

"What you think is with Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know too." She replied. In fact she had a suspicion, she wasn't as naive as Spyro was.

"Well, let's see these dragons then." He said, and she nodded her head agreed.

* * *

Ember walked to his parents and hung them, and they nuzzled and licked her back. Same to Flame and his parents, but Amphars and his parents were not so affective.

Amphars, Flame and Ember told their parents about the last days. Sykes knew about Flame's crush on Ember, and laughed when Amphars told him about her running after Spyro.

"And you Amphars? Finally interested in someone?" His father smiled.

"He could even be, but I really doubt that some dragoness would be interested in him." His mother said.

"Thanks mom, you are so sweet, what would be of me without you?" He said sarcastically with an annoyed face and tone of voice.

"If you depended of your father, surely you would starve to death, or die by disease." She replied.

"What a beautiful family's talk!" His father said sarcastically just as Amphars. "Amphars..." He called. "Look, when you find a dragoness, just don't make the same mistake I did."

She looked at him with an annoyed face.

"My family is so beautiful indeed." Amphars sighed. His mother raised an eyebrow.

"When we receive our new place, I want you to go there sometime." She said.

"Why? What is that?" He asked.

She just ignored the question and through to herself. "I won't clean that mess alone after all."

Spyro and Cynder reached the area where the dragons were. The guardians were guiding them to their new houses. The city was still being restored by the moles, but was almost empty of dragons, and having some of them on the city could accelerate the reconstruction.

Some dragons that saw Spyro and Cynder immediately recognized them, and then smiled and bowed their heads in respect. Some even shouted things like "Thank You!"

The dragons then started dispersing to their new houses. The sun was starting to set when them all already were gone.

"Hey, I haven't seen Sparx all yet today." Spyro said.

"And that's just good." Cynder teased and the two laughed.

Ember and Amphars reached the place where Spyro and Cynder were.

"So Spyro, how about a walk today?" She said smiling, ignoring Cynder.

"You can go with…" He looked at his sides but didn't find Flame. "Amphars." He finished.

"Yeah." Amphars agreed without thinking. "Wait! Me?" He snapped.

"Better you than me." Spyro whispered to Amphars.

Ember was confused by the boys' actions, and raised an eyebrow while gazing at them.

"I'm a little tired Ember, why you don't ask to Flame?" He pretended to yawn.

"Why do you two like to dump me at Flame?" She asked naively with an eyebrow rose.

They gulped in surprise and Cynder tried to do not laugh.

"What? We are not doing this. Spyro and me, we are just tired, so you should ask Flame, just it." Amphars said.

"Then forget about it." Ember replied, annoyed.

"Uh…ok then. I will go to my room, and read something." He said and ran to his room.

"Why is he running?" Spyro asked looking at the dragon.

"He always run, he can't just walk normally." She said and they laughed.

Just then Flame approached them.

"Hey there, what's going on?" Flame asked.

"I asked to have a walk to Spyro but, he passed at Amphars, who passed back to you. And you wasn't even here." Ember said.

"And you do want to walk?" Flame asked.

"Sorry Flame, we already walked a lot yesterday. I just wanted to it with…someone else." She replied.

"I see." Flame sighed.

She noticed his saddened sigh, but said nothing, just took a mental note of it.

"Well, the sun is setting, so let's have dinner." Spyro said and turned to enter the temple, and Cynder followed. Flame and Ember followed too, right behind.

When they reached the mess hall, Amphars was already there, sat in the wooden bench, gnawing a bone.

"I hate bones, why the cookers just don't remove it?" He said to himself.

The dragons gathered their foods and sat around Amphars, and began to eat. Amphars, who was already finishing his meal, waited for the others to finish their too.

"I think my food is a little cold." Flame said with a bone in his mouth.

"You are a fire dragon! Are you really complaining about cold food?" Amphars said, the others laughed.

"If I split fire on it, it will toast." Flame said.

"Ok sure, then let me help you" Amphars laughed and stoke a paw on Flame's back, releasing energy on him. Flame shivered a little, but the meat started steaming.

"See? It worked!" He laughed.

"Yeah, thank you, I guess." Flame replied, and the others just laughed again.

"You can always ask! Well, I'm heading to my room, so good night friends."

"Good night Amphars." They replied.

* * *

Amphars entered his room and the first thing he noticed was the silence, what remembered him loneliness. The second one was the wind blowing from his balcony, so he walked to it. The wind was blowing softly and the sun almost down. He thought that could be a nice time to fly a little, and took off from it and flew over Warfang, feeling the breeze in his body.

In the mess hall, everyone finished their meals, parted and then headed for their rooms.

Ember was thinking in her room. She noticed that nothing that she was doing, was actually working on Spyro, and he just shoved her off all times. She was getting annoyed with this. Some time ago, she felt guilty on trying herself on a dragon already compromised. That ashamed her. But now she was not caring anymore. Her hormones spoke louder than her conscience.

Spyro and Cynder were in their room too, laying together in their pillows, and the two were enjoying their times with each other, gazing at the sky and stars through the balcony.

After all Amphars returned to his room, and after a small while, everyone fell asleep.


	7. A Hot Day

**This is the third day of our heroes in Warfang, and it has been too quiet until now, don't you think? So let's warm things up…**

* * *

"It's hot today, don't you think?" Cynder asked looking to Spyro on their balcony.

"More than normal." He replied.

They already had breakfast and taken Volteer's lecture. Now they were in their balcony, gazing the city in afternoon.

"Ember it's a little strange today, you noticed that?" Cynder asked.

"She looks nervous or disturbed with something." He said calmly.

"Ah, I found you two." Spyro and Cynder turned to see Volteer standing on the door. "I almost forgot, we still have something to discuss. Follow me to the library again, please." He called them.

**Eggs don't appear from nowhere.**

Spyro and Cynder followed him until the library. Once there he sat again in front of the dragons. He looked around, and everything was silent. Hunter wasn't there to save him this time, so he began.

"Spyro, Cynder. As you can imagine, eggs don't appear from nowhere. It requires a male, and a female to mate, to generate an egg, and this egg shall be cared by them. Later it will hatch, and a hatchling will emerge from it, and it will be with his parents until it's old enough and can defend itself. You two don't know this because you were taken from your parents even before hatch. Do you two understand this?"

They just nodded their heads.

"Both of you already have enough age to mate, but not enough to generate eggs. Well... This was the easy part. Now, take this book, it teach you a little more of your own body." He slid a book to them.

They picked it and opened. They started to read it all together, mostly figures. They started to understand themselves then, and a lot of thing became clearer to them, and that made them ashamed, but they knew that was necessary, and continued reading.

It took a small while to them to finish. Meanwhile, Volteer was searching for another book. They looked at each other, and their cheeks burned, so they turned their looks to the ground, giggling ashamed. Volteer saw that and laughed a bit. "Did you two finish the book?" He asked.

"Yes we did." They said together, very shyly.

"Marvelous! Any questions?" He asked and they.

"No, that's very... clearer now." Spyro giggled. Cynder just giggled together.

"What about our parents Volteer?" Spyro asked, gazing up to Volteer.

"We still looking for that Spyro, when we found, we will warn you." Volteer replied. Spyro jut nodded and hang his head a little. "Now, I have something to say to Spyro. Could you leave us Cynder?"

"Sure…" She said not knowing the why he asked her that.

When she left, Volteer turned to Spyro once again.

"Spyro, one more thing that you need to know, is that when the dragonesses reach some age, their hormones spike up, and this will change their normal personalities and they'll grow eager to mate. It's a self-defense system, to impede the race to be extinct. If no dragonesses mate, then will be no eggs, and no future. Do you understand that?" Spyro just nodded his head.

"So Cynder can change a little and sometimes force herself on you. But it's not a problem, since I know that you and Cynder love each other very much. But when she does it, I found very hard that you will be able to shove her off, because they have ways to attract a male when they want, and because of you own hormones that won't just let you walk away from her." Spyro nodded his head again.

"I know that all your friends already know everything I told you here." He finished. "You can go now, and you can tell Cynder what we talked here later, but just don't do it right now. You will just confuse her."

"Thanks Volteer." Spyro said and bowed his head.

"That's nothing, young dragon." He replied.

Spyro walked off the library, and Volteer said to himself "You owe me that one Ignitus."

Cynder were waiting for him in the main corridor.

"So, how was that?" She asked.

"Well, we just had a bunch of questions answered." He chuckled shyly.

"Yes, things are clearer now. You know, since we first kissed in Avalar, I felt a little weird, and I knew I wanted... to do something with you, but I just don't knew what was that." She said.

He chuckled and blushed a little.

Cynder then grabbed his chin. "We aren't kids anymore. We have to act like the semi-adults we are!" She said confidant. "And I mean everything, not just this mating thing."

"I guess you are right." He said gazing at her eyes. He was surprised by her talk. She was confident in her words.

Seeing that he was already more confident of himself, she said "That's my boy" and gave him a short kiss. "Now I will take care of something." She said and released his chin. "I see you later." She walked away and gave him a wink.

Spyro continued sat right there in the corridor, thinking in what Volteer said to them, and in what Cynder said too. Then he saw Amphars turn a corner and head for him.

"Hello Spyro, is Volteer in the library?" He asked.

"I guess so." Spyro replied gazing at the dragon.

"Thank you then." He nodded his head, and entered the library.

"Volteer, are you there?" He asked when entered the library. Volteer poked his head off a bookshelves' corner and said "Oh, hello Amphars. I guess you want to train more, is that it?" Amphars just nodded his head.

"Call Spyro and head outside, to the training arena. I will meet you two there." Amphars then did what he was told and met Volteer again, outside with Spyro.

"Today I want to see how you can use your special ability." Volteer said and Amphars nodded agreeing. "Concentrate, and prepare yourself."

He took a few seconds and said he was ready.

"Spyro, use your lighting arc in him." Volteer quickly and eagerly said.

Spyro threw a lightning arc in Amphars, who was eyes closed concentrating to hold the attack. The attack struck Amphars, but he stayed the way he was, and lightnings began to creep through his scales.

"Now Amphars, throw it up!" Volteer said.

Amphars took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. They were glowing yellow with energy. He opened his mouth and liberated the energy in him. He released the lightning back at Spyro, who defended himself just in time with a rock boulder.

"You did marvelous! You two." Volteer said proudly. "Now Amphars, every time you use it, you will use some of you own energy, but much less than attacking without being attacked. Also you have to take care with how much power you overcharge yourself. The more power you overcharge, the less time you have to release it, and the harder will be to control it. And if you lost control, even for a second, it will fry you!"

"I understand." Amphars nodded.

"I think this is enough for today. You can go now." Volteer smiled. "And thank you for your time Spyro." Volteer said and Amphars agreed.

"That was…fun, wasn't it?" Amphars laughed.

"Yeah." Spyro replied with a laugh. "That's a nice ability you have, I have never seem it."

"Thanks!" Amphars happily replied. "Hey, where's Cynder?" Amphars noticed that Cynder wasn't around. "You always walk with her."

"She said that she was going to solve something, some time ago." He replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

While Cynder was now feeling great, Ember was just felling more awkward with time.

Cynder walked to Ember's room, poked her head inside and found Ember lying in her cushions.

"Hello Cynder. Need something?" She asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Ember, I want to talk with you." Cynder said looking Ember in her eyes.

"Uh…okay." She replied already knowing what Cynder had in mind.

"Ember, I would like if you could stop trying yourself like you did this last days on Spyro, he's with me already." Cynder said calmly.

"I know, but I want him to much! I want to be with him just as you do." She sighed. "Maybe we could...share him...I would prefer to have him alone but I have no choice." Ember replied.

"What do you mean with "share him"?" Cynder questioned.

"He could be of us both!" She smiled.

"Of course not, Ember!" Cynder replied, annoyed by her.

"Don't be egoist." Ember laughed a little and Cynder rolled her eyes.

"Ember, he already loves me, and I love him too. You can't change that!" Cynder said, somewhat angrily.

She sighed again. "Did you two, already...mate?"

"Ember!" Cynder shouted angrily.

"Yes or no?" Ember narrowed her eyes and smiled.

Cynder subsided and stammered. "Well...we didn't..." It was enough for Ember.

"Then I still have a chance!" She concluded happily and turned to take off rapidly through her balcony.

"Oh no, you don't!" Cynder said as tried to hold Ember's tail with her claws, but with no avail, then growled in anger seeing Ember fleeing.

Ember took off just because she already knows that Cynder would be upset. But she didn't care. And Cynder just gave her an idea.

Cynder calmed herself, and walked searching for the other dragons. While walking by the corridors, she found Flame exiting his room.

"Hey Flame, doing something?" She asked him.

He just shook his head and asked. "And you?"

"I was talking to Ember, trying to convince her to give it up with Spyro, but it didn't work."

"I see." He sighed and hung his head in sadness.

Cynder noticed that. "Do you like her, don't you?"

He raised his head a little and spoke sadly. "Yes Cynder, I do."

"So why you just don't tell her?" Cynder said. "It's better than stay this way. Even if you got your butt kicked."

"The way she is, running after Spyro, I don't know if I even have a chance. But you have a point." He said and Cynder smiled at him. "Thanks Cynder." He smiled.

"You are welcome. Now let's get to the others." She said and he agreed.

They walked to the temple entrance, where usually they spend their time gazing at the city. There were Spyro and Amphars talking. Cynder then approached, and told Spyro what she had talked with Ember.

"Talk to her Spyro. Maybe if with you saying that she is only your friend, she changes her mind." Cynder said.

"Ok." He sighed hanging his head a little. "But you said that she flew, where is she now?"

"I don't know, but I know she will be back soon. I think that she just took off because were afraid of me."

"I will talk to her once she is back then." He said.

"Thanks Spyro." She gave him a short kiss.

That was enough to make Amphars want to get off there.

"Well, I'm going to fly a little. I see you all when start to get late." Amphars said and readied to take off, and they nodded their heads.

"I guess I will head back to my room then, and think." Flame said, a little sad, and turned his way to his room.

"I guess we have the afternoon alone then Spyro." She said calmly gazing at him.

"I guess so." He replied with a smile, and she kissed him again.

* * *

When the sun gone down, Amphars already had returned to his room. Spyro and Cynder were in their balcony. They just had dinned, and Ember was in the dinning room.

"Go Spyro, speak with her." Cynder remembered him.

"Ok Cynder, I'm going." He replied and took off to her balcony. While this, Flame worked enough courage to talk with Ember. When Spyro landed on her balcony, he headed inside slowly. Ember was in her pillows, trying to fall asleep. But she felt his scent, and looked to the balcony.

"Spyro!" She said happily, got up on her feet and walked closer to him.

"Ember I come to…"

"I know why you came here." Her heart was beating hard, and her temp spiked. She positioned herself between him and the balcony. And started walking to him, forcing him to walk back.

"So, I just wanted to say…"

"Shh, say nothing." She cut him off again.

"This is not working." Spyro thought to himself.

He gulped in surprise, when she ran to him and knocked off his feet. She pinned him to the ground, like a hunted animal.

"I got you now!" She said happily.

"Ember what are…?" He started but she put a paw in his lips.

He could not break free from her grasp without hurting her. She was using all her weight and holding him close, to don't leave her prey any chance to escape. He remembered what Volteer said when Cynder walked off the room that afternoon.

"Cynder, that was a terrible mistake coming here." He thought to himself.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you, it's not that bad, is it?" She said with a sexy look and gave him a warm lick on the nose. "And I have sure you will love it!" She gave a small chuckle and licked his neck base and up to his chin only to provoke him even more, and it was working.

She continued tempting him then, licking his chest and face, and liberating her scent. It didn't take much time to her rub her hind quarters against his. "See? You are already liking it!" She laughed.

Spyro was fighting his best against himself to not succumb to Ember. But he was not able to hold himself forever. And she was only getting started.

It was when Spyro saw that Flame was watching everything, from the doorstep. He looked crushed, had tears in his eyes and then took off running.

Spyro gazed up to Ember again, who was staring at him with a sexy look. "Please Ember... if Cynder see this she gonna rip you apart!" He pleaded.

"I'm already seeing." Cynder said as she walked off the shadows of the balcony.

Ember just froze, and locked her eyes on Cynder. She never was so frightened in her whole life.

"Oh my!" She gasped, widening her eyes and getting away from Spyro. Cynder began to approach slowly, clawing against the floor in each step, ready to leap towards and attack Ember.

"Cynder, I..." She stammered and shivered while she took some steps back.

Soon, Spyro began to get on his feet. Ember saw an opportunity and turned to ran off the room fast as she could, yelling in fear. Cynder was about to hunt her down but Spyro got up and tackled her to the ground.

"What are you doing Spyro!? I gonna kill her right now!" She shouted in anger.

"Exactly! I don't want anyone killing each other's here, she was not in her normal, and she does not thought in what she was doing, she was driven by lust!" Spyro replied.

"You are protecting her?" She shouted. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"No Cynder!" He shouted back. "Don't say that!"

Then he lowered his tone. "But she needs to have a better control of herself. You have all the rights to be mad at her and with me." He sighed.

That was enough to make her anger subside. "Oh Spyro... sorry." She began whimpering.

"Don't be sorry Cynder, I understand you." He hugged her with his front paws.

"I didn't want to shout to you..." She whimpered a little in his shoulder until come to a stop, and he gave her a lick on the nose, getting a smile from her "There, that's better." He said with a smile.

"Don't leave me Spyro." She whimpered.

"I would never do that." He assured her while got up and helped her to get to her feet.

"Wait, if you were watching, why didn't you just stopped her earlier?" He asked and cocked his head.

She gave a small smile and replied. "Because I was watching your reaction, you acted just as I expected." She gave him a smile and a short kiss.

All of sudden Spyro remembered that Flame took off running and crying like a panicked child just moments ago.

"AMPHARS!" He shouted loud as he could, nearly waking half of the city, to wake up the dragon, which was probably sleeping in his room. Cynder put her paws in her ears and tried to shake the sound out of her head.

"Sorry Cynder." He nuzzled her, who was stunned from the shout.

After a small while they heard the sound of lightning crackling through the corridors, before Amphars appeared in front of the door.

"What is it Spyro? Something happened?" He asked worried while panting.

"Ember, she nearly...well, that don't matter now, go after Flame! He saw everything and ran away crying! Don't let him running away."

"I'll do it!" He said and sparked out of their visions in a blink, searching for Flame.

"I hope he doesn't lose his mind, he likes Ember a lot." Spyro sighed.

"Yes, he does." Cynder said, somewhat sadly. Suddenly, something got Cynder's attention. She sniffed the air twice, and then sniffed Spyro.

"Ah! You are smelling like her already!" She said, somewhat angrily.

"She licked all my face!" He replied, trying to dry her licks with a paw.

"Poor you." Cynder replied.

He only giggled, then asked with a smile. "Let's go back to sleep?"

She smiled back and they walked back to their room. Once there they got to their pillows, where Cynder curled around herself and he curled around her.

Quickly Amphars had already checked Flame's room and most of the temple's chambers, trying to not awake anyone, but found no sign of Flame. He grew tired very fast because of the extensive use of his powers, and after losing a battle against his own tiredness, he fell to the ground in someone's doorstep, and seconds later he fell asleep.

After some time, Ember returned to her room. The shock she suffered, almost being chased by Cynder, made her notice what she had done in the last days, and she could not just believe in how she behaved. That was not her. She was very ashamed of herself, and even more of what she nearly did with a dragon already compromised. How would she appear in the mess hall in the following day after that? She was pretty bad with herself now.

Flame ran thought the temple, and when he saw an opportunity, took off, and flew away from the city. When he just didn't want to fly anymore, he landed in an area with some trees, off Warfang. He managed to see what looked like an old temple, after falling of tiredness and sadness on the ground, whimpering a little, and grumbling. After a small while, he heard something moving around him, but he just didn't care. For his surprise he heard a softy, female voice.

"Are you okay?"

He turned his head and barely could see a black dragoness, she was about his age or a little older. He didn't reply, so the dragoness approached, cautiously. She looked at him, thrown on the forest floor. She sniffed him a little, and later poked her snout on his side, trying to move him.

"Speak with me please." She pleaded.

"I'm not hurt, not my body at least." He sighed.

"I understand. I thought you were dead. Look, you must be tired, you can stay with me this night."

He just laid his head on the ground again. She took that as a yes.

"Look, I can help you. I can make you forget all that happened to you, if you tell me it first." She said in a proposing tone.


	8. The search

"Amphars? Oh my!..."

"...Are you okay?"

Amphars just grunted in his sleep.

"Wake up Amphars!" A female voice spoke.

He twitched and opened his eyes. "Oh crap, that light!" He put a paw in his eyes. "Every day this happens to me!"

"Thank god you are ok. You spooked me a bit now." She said relieved.

"Uh…where am I?" He asked trying to figure who was talking, but his vision was blurred.

"You are in my doorstep! I just woke and found you here." She laughed.

When he could see again, he figured that he was on the floor, at the dragoness' doorstep. She was sat right in front of him, gazing at him curiously, and tilting her head. He saw her white chest and belly, and her light-blue scales, and realized that she was the dragoness that Cyril told him, the one who he looked at in the class one day ago.

"You... are my classmate, aren't you?" He asked. She nodded her head with a small smile. "Cyril told me good things about you. You name should be…"

"...Grace!" They said together.

"Yeah, you know me." She chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Grace, but I wished that it was in a better occasion." He chuckled and she chuckled back.

"Now, what happened to you?" She curiously asked tilting her head again.

"It's Flame… do you know him?" He asked and she nodded positively. "Well, something happened and he flew from the temple. I was searching for him. When I noticed that he wasn't in the temple anymore, I tried to head back to my room, but I was too much tired. Then I fell asleep here." He said, already getting on his feet, and by doing this he noticed that he entire body was hurt, because the way he slept, and by sleeping on the stone floor.

"God, I'm broken!" He said and she chuckled.

"You tried to find him and just stopped when you used the last of your energy looking for him? That's impressive!" She said gazing at him.

"But I didn't find him after all." He hung his head in shame.

"But you did you maximum trying that. That's quite a feat, and you should be proud." She said lifting his head with her front paw.

He looked in her light blue eyes and she looked in his silvered yellow ones. He felt his body freeze for a second, then blushed and turned his gaze away to the ground.

She just gave him a small smile.

"Well, thanks for that." He smiled back.

"You are welcome. And that wasn't a bad first met after all! Now enough talk and let's go have some breakfast. I think you earned it, and you should be hungry." She said and released his under chin.

"Well, let's go then." He turned and walked his way to the mess hall. She followed him.

"She really liked that much of what I did? Well, that is…unexpected." He thought to himself. "Crap, she's beautiful!"

While they were walking he said giggling a little, without looking back. "Well you name makes sense after all."

"Why?" She asked smiling to herself.

"Great, now I have to explain it." He thought to himself. "Because you talk graciously." He replied, while his body froze again.

"Thanks." She said with a giggle, seeing that he embarrassed himself, even he doesn't showing it.

When they reached the mess hall, they spotted Spyro and Cynder, taking their seats to eat.

"There is Spyro and Cynder, I will take a seat with them, do you want to join us?" He asked a little embarrassed.

"It's good for me." She replied. He then, took some food in a platter from the cooker moles, and sat in front of Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey Amp, good morning. Did you find Flame?" Cynder asked.

"No Cynder. I just searched for him in the entire temple, and found no sign of him." He said saddened.

"Oh...I hope he's ok." Spyro said sadly and Cynder nodded her head.

"Yes." Amphars sighed.

Then Grace approached them with her food. "Well, she's Grace. She found me asleep on her doorstep, after I searched to Flame." He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Grace." Spyro and Cynder said. "He was at your doorstep?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. I had to wake him up. He must have really tired himself last night searching for Flame. I told him that it was pretty nice of him." Spyro and Cynder agreed.

"Wait. Where's Ember?" Amphars cut the conversation looking the surroundings for her.

"The pink dragoness? She should be already up at this time." Grace said.

"Do you know her?" Amphars asked curiously.

"I saw you three walking together." She said. "The red one should be Flame, isn't it?"

"Yes, you are right again." He giggled and she only smiled to herself.

"Maybe she is at her room. Amphars, why don't you go there and take her a platter of food?" Spyro asked.

"Well I will do, soon I finish my meal." He said taking a bone.

Some bones gnawed later he got up from his seat and walked to the moles to take a platter for Ember. Grace stayed talking with Spyro and Cynder. They told her a little about him, and about themselves.

Amphars walked to Ember's room with the platter in his mouth. When he reached it, he put the platter on the ground and called for her.

"Ember it's me." He said and knocked in her door. She opened it, looking embarrassed.

"Ember I don't know what happened yesterday night, but you need to eat. I have some food for you here." He pulled the platter that was on the floor to her.

"Ok Amp. I just don't want to exit my room. Thank you, you are sweet." She smiled lightly.

"I'll talk to Spyro. Then I will come back to talk with you. Meanwhile eat this, will you?" He said, gazing at her.

She just hung her head.

He turned back and headed to the mess hall again. Once there he called Spyro. Spyro then got up and walked to Amphars.

"So tell me, what happened to her be so embarrassed?" He asked.

"Look, I think we could tell Grace too, after all she already know part of this, and she looks a nice girl." Spyro said, and Amphars agreed. He didn't want that anyone more than them to know about that, but Spyro was right after all.

They headed back to their seats and Spyro explained everything. Since when Cynder talked to Ember, until the moment he shouted to Amphars come. Grace was taken aback, but tried to not show it. Amphars don't seemed too aback although.

"I see. In some way I expected that to happen, since she wanted you badly, and because of her age. She would never do this Spyro. She had always been a cute and sweet girl, she didn't think in anything when she did this." Amphars said confident, defending his friend.

Spyro nodded only his head.

"Look, I will talk to her. I'm sure that she will want to talk to you later. She looked very embarrassed."

"Ok then." Spyro replied.

Amphars got up and walked off to talk to Ember.

"He must like her, and to help his friends very much, by taking the front to solve a problem this way, since isn't even his problem." Grace said. Spyro and Cynder agreed and turned back to finish their meals.

"Ember?" Amphars poked his head into her room. She was in her pillows, laid on her back, gazing at the ceiling. She had already finished her food.

"You can enter Amp..."

"Look, you know that wasn't you fault what happened, don't you?" He asked while entering her room.

"How couldn't it?" She asked rolling off the cushions and getting to her feet.

"I know that a girl like you never would do that with someone already compromised."

She said nothing. Just hanged her head in shame.

He raised her head with a paw and said. "That was nothing you could do, you lost control of yourself. Cynder is a girl just like you and I'm sure that she will understand, and Spyro is not mad with you, he was very comprehensive. So don't be sad Ember. No one is mad at you and soon no one will remember about what happened, ok?" He then released her head and she nodded.

"Okay, that's better. Now Ember I need to talk something with you."

She only looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you like Flame?" He asked.

"Of course I like him Amp. We three always walked together." She replied surprised by his question.

He then sighed. "That's not what I'm talking about. The way I like you isn't the way he likes you, you understand?"

She tossed her head back a little and widened her eyes. "Are you saying that you want to be more than my friend? I mean, I…" Amphars rolled his eyes and interrupted her before she could say something more.

"No Ember, what I'm saying is that Flame loves you." He said strongly. "So I will ask again: do you love him?" He asked more directly this time.

She was silent a few seconds and then said. "Amphars… I do not know what to say. I mean, he's cool and handsome but I never thought of him as a mate…Well I do thought, but I never thought that could happen." Amphars raised an eyebrow in the last part.

He couldn't lose the opportunity to joke. "What…" He tried to contain his laugh but it escaped a little interrupting him. "What you thought about him nasty girl? Were you daydreaming with him?" He then laughed freely and she blushed her gaze a little.

"It was not that Amphars!" She said angrily.

"Wasn't it?" He thought to himself.

"I know Ember, I was just messing with you, and trying to relax this conversation a little." He laughed.

She then sighed and turned back the subject. "I don't know Amphars. I'm a little confused right now. For now, call Spyro here please, I need to apologize to him."

"Sure, I will call him. I know that was sudden, so think about it." He said and exited the room.

"I'll." She replied while he did this.

When there, he called Spyro from the mess hall entrance, who got up to answer the call.

Right before Spyro got up, Grace caught Cynder's attention, and said. "I think I can understand Ember, Cynder. Spyro is a special dragon, and he is pretty nice if you don't mind. I have sure that most dragonesses here would like to have a hero like him as their mate." Cynder just laughed.

"And by what Amphars said, she should be very…heated, and we all know how it is. That could explain what she did. And if I'm not talking too much, or putting my nose where I should not, I think you shouldn't be mad at her after all." She finished.

"I think you are right, I won't be mad at her. Thanks Grace." She said with a smile. Grace only nodded her head and smiled back.

"You look like Amphars. Since me and Spyro met him, Flame and Ember, he were always the most respectful of them. He was even a little formal on presenting himself." Cynder chuckled in the end.

"Oh, really?" She asked looking at her. Cynder only nodded her head.

While Cynder and Grace were talking, Spyro reached Amphars who told him that Ember would like to see him. Amphars then walked to sit back on the bench close to the two females while Spyro was heading to Ember's room. They had just finished their conversation.

"So… Is Spyro going to talk to her?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, that's it." Amphars replied.

"And about Flame?" Grace asked.

"Well…Spyro will talk to the guardians to send some cheetah search parties to find him. And we can fly around the city, since he must have felt tired before get too away."

"I want to help you to find him." Grace said, confidently.

"Do you want to go with us?" Amphars asked surprised.

"Yes. Since I think you could use some help, and I can help, I see no why to don't."

Amphars was surprised by the dragoness initiative to help others. That was something that not even him would do, in her place.

"Ok then, I will call you when we are about to take off." He said and she nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Spyro reached Ember's room.

"Ember?" He knocked the door.

"Enter Spyro..." She sadly replied.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked entering the room.

"I want to say that I'm sorry Spyro, I couldn't stop myself. I'm very ashamed." She hung her head.

"Ember, I know that wasn't you fault, so don't be sorry. Amphars told me and Cynder about you, he defended you very well." Spyro chuckled at the end.

"He is a good friend." She said and Spyro nodded his head.

"Now Ember, let's just forget about it. Right now we have to focus on finding Flame."

"Finding Flame? What do you mean?" She quickly gazed at him and rose an eyebrow.

Spyro felt like he shouldn't have said that, but since he had said already, he explained.

"Amphars didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" She asked, getting worried.

"Flame saw everything last night, and he burst off running away."

"Oh my dear god!" Ember gasped and put her paws over her head, ashamed.

"I just can't believe I caused all this... mess!" She whimpered, and her eyes started to get wet. "How can i explain what he saw? How!?"

"Ember, calm down! We'll be searching for him soon! Come with us, and think about it later."

"I'll do it." She said, sniffed, and then dried her wet eyes.

"Good. We will take off soon to search for him. Now, will you come with me to the mess hall?"

"No Spyro, I'll stay here. I wont leave my room for now." She hung her head. "You can call me when you are about to take off."

"Ok then." He sighed and exited the room.

Spyro then headed to the guardians' chamber.

"Guardians, Flame has gone missing." Spyro said entering the room and gazing at them.

"What? How?" Terrador asked surprised and worried.

"I can explain that later. Right now we need to find him." He strongly said.

Terrador nodded his head. "I will talk to Hunter. He will put some cheetah parties to find him."

"We will search for him too. We are about to take off."

"I see. Since still morning you have a good window of time to do that, so good luck." Terrador finished.

"Thanks Terrador." Spyro bowed his head, turned, and exited the room. He headed back to the mess hall to call everyone. When he reached there, he stood on the entrance of the mess hall and signalized to Cynder to come with his paw. She warned the others and they walked to Spyro.

"Are we good to go?" Spyro asked when the stopped.

"Yes we are. Also Grace will be helping us too." Cynder replied.

"I see, thanks Grace, I knew you would help someway." He bowed his head a little. "Now let's get going. Me and Cynder will start searching from the north to the west. Amphars, Grace and Ember, you should be starting on the south to the east. Don't get to away from the city. He couldn't have fled for too long."

They agreed all together.

"Amphars, go with Grace to Ember's room. She is waiting for a call." Spyro said.

"Right, let's go Grace." He said and she followed him.

They parted and Spyro and Cynder exited the temple and took off. Meanwhile Amphars and Grace reached Ember's room.

"Ember! Time to go!" He said entering on her room. She was on her balcony, looking at the city.

"Alright, let's go then." She said and leaped though her balcony. Amphars and Grace leaped too. They flew to the south to start their search.


	9. Found, but lost

Ember, Amphars and Grace were flying south of the city.

Soon when they took off Ember looked at Amphars, at her side, and questioned. "So, tell me Amphars. Who is your friend?"

"She's Grace, and she offered her help on finding Flame."

"Oh that's nice!" Ember gazed at her, and she just smiled back.

"And how did you met him?" Ember asked her.

"He was in sleeping my doorstep, when I woke up." She giggled.

"You doorstep?" Ember questioned.

"I was searching for Flame, but I got too much tired, and ended sleeping right in front her door." Amphars said.

"Oh...I'm sorry Amphars, that's my fault."

"Don't fault yourself now Ember, we are going to find him soon." He replied.

Ember just sighed. "Grace, do you know everything already?"

"The purple dragon told me." She replied.

"I see. I'm so ashamed of that." She sighed.

"Amphars told me good things about you Ember, and I think I understand you." Grace said.

"Isn't he sweet trying to help his friends?" Ember chuckled and Grace chuckled too in response. Amphars only smiled to himself and giggled.

Some time has passed and Ember, Amphars and Grace were in flight about 2 hours now, looking for any trace that Flame could have left.

Then Grace spotted, between the trees, what looked like the ruins of an old temple, almost taken back by nature.

"Hey you two." She took their attention. "Look at that. Must be an old temple."

"Do you think that Flame could be there?" Ember asked.

"He could have spent the night there. And if he did, he may have left traces." Grace said.

"She's right. If we found something that could say he passed there, it will help a lot already." Amphars concluded.

"Then let's land there." Ember said and glided down to land near the temple entrance. Amphars and Grace followed her right behind.

"See anything?" Grace asked when they landed.

"Only trees and a damned temple." Ember replied.

"I can see some footprints." Amphars said.

"That's your footprints, genius." Grace laughed.

"I know, just kidding." He laughed. Ember said nothing, she was a little tense now.

"Hey Ember, relax a little, we'll found him." He said more seriously. She only hung her head in response.

"Right there, near that trees. That seems a fireplace." Grace said pointing to a bunch of burned wood close to some trees. They approached the fireplace, and looked around.

"Well that's something. Someone was here, but isn't here anymore." Ember said.

"Let's see inside the ruins, maybe we found something more inside." Amphars pointed. The other agreed nodding their heads.

They entered the ruins cautiously and quietly, looking to every detail, paying attention to every sound or smell.

"This isn't a dragon temple, is it?" Amphars whispered.

"Maybe a cheetah temple" Grace replied.

"Smart girl." He smiled. She just smiled back.

Few minutes later walking thought the temple, they heard a sound.

"Heard that?" Amphars whispered and the dragonesses nodded her heads in response. He then pointed to the library.

They walked silently and cautiously to it, and soon as they entered, they could see wooden racks with scrolls. The chamber had floor walls and ceiling made of carved stone, just like the rest of the temple, with vines and plants already above the rock. They walked perpendicularly to the racks to see between the racks. When almost in the last racks, Ember, who was in front of Amphars and Grace, saw a dark tail exiting the corridor, and she immediately followed it. The others followed her without questions.

When exited the library, she saw that the tail was from a dragon, that was following another. Both were walking to a larger area in the temple. Soon they entered it, Ember accidentally kicked a rock, and the last dragon turned his head to her. Ember and Amphars looked to him and gasped in shock. "Flame!"

Flame's scales were darkened, a black smog was around him and his eyes were glowing white.

The first dragon heard the gasps, and looked over her shoulder just to see Ember, Amphars and Grace following them. "You were following us? Who are you?" The Black dragoness said angrily, turned and took combat instance.

"I'm Ember. What you did to him?" Ember growled.

"Ha! So you are the one! He told me about you. You ignored his love to go after the purple dragon! So why don't you go back to him now?" She growled back.

"Flame, please. I'm sorry! Don't let her control you! Come back to us... Come back to me!" Ember shouted and whimpered.

"You already had you chance to be with him and you wasted it!" The dragoness shouted. "If you don't give him what he deserves, someone will. I'll!"

"I'm NOT letting you have him!" Ember shouted back and charged a head-butt to the dragoness.

The dragoness had enough time to evade, and countered Ember in her side making the get off her feet and slide away in her side. While Ember was getting back to her feet, the dragoness fired at her a ball of dark fire, burning Ember's side and left-wing. She yelled in pain with this.

"Ember!" Amphars shouted and prepared to attack the dragoness.

"I'm okay Amp... Don't worry, I will take care of this." Ember said while got up.

The dragoness was already waiting her attack to counter again. Ember then charged a fireball, but fainted its throw, doing the black dragoness evade wrongly. Ember then saw the chance and fired the large fireball directly in the dragoness. The fireball exploded in her chest and made her bounce backyards. She landed in her back but quickly got to her feet. While this Ember charged her again, but again she had enough time to evade. She stepped out of Ember's way in the last second and burned her side with a black flame. Ember growled in pain and quickly turned to the dragoness to launch a small fireball that caught her in the face, blinding her. The dragoness closed and rubbed her eyes. Ember took the opportunity and used her fire energy to dash forward and stuck the dragoness in the chest. The dragoness flew a few meters backyards. She landed hard on her back, and before she could think in got up, Ember fired a fireball larger than she could, and it burned the black dragoness belly and chest scales, making her yell in pain.

Ember then leaped to the dragoness, who still lay on the ground, but she was intercepted in air by Flame, who head-butted her side, throwing Ember to the floor, while the black dragoness was getting up.

Ember slid on her side on the floor. When she stopped, she started getting up and gazed at Flame who was in front of her, baring his teeth, in combat position.

"Flame what are you doing?" Ember shouted.

"I'm not the Flame you know anymore." He replied with a distorted voice.

"Flame let's get out!" The dragoness shouted. Flame immediately turned and ran to the dragoness who was fleeing from the temple.

Ember then began to run ferociously behind the fleeing dragoness. The dragoness looked back, just to see Ember was catching her up. Then she splat an orb of dark fire in some wooden beams on the ceiling. The wood quickly burnt and the ceiling collapsed just ahead of Ember, shaking the temple, and blocking the way with rubble. Flame and the dragoness then exited the temple, and took off.

Ember gave a loud angry roar, and then began to cry. Amphars reached her, and put a wing above her back, trying to calm her down.

"It is my fault!" She whimpered. "If he gets hurt I will never forgive myself!"

"Easy Ember. We will get then, she can't run forever." Amphars said calmly, and she put her head in his shoulder, crying. Grace didn't know exactly what to do, so she just sat, waiting Ember to recompose herself.

Eventually, Ember stopped crying, and Amphars said. "Let's head back to Warfang before get late, we need to warn Spyro, Cynder, and the guardians. Maybe they know where Flame is now."

Grace stayed silent, and Ember agreed, trying to dry her eyes.

"That was close…" The black dragoness said while flying, panting.

"Yes. Where are we going?" Flame asked.

"You'll see." She said leading the way.

Amphars later took off with Ember and Grace back to Warfang. When they reached the city was afternoon, and Spyro and Cynder had not come back yet. They landed near the temple, and come to the guardians to relate what happened.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Spyro and Cynder had already stopped searching for Flame, because of what they found instead. They had found what looked like an ape scout party, near Warfang.

"This can't be good." Spyro sighed.

"What do we do? Kill them right now, or talk to the guardians first?" Cynder asked.

"But and Flame?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know. How many of them you can see?"

"Only that six. What are you planning?"

"Kill them right now before they go back to where they came and say something that they could have discovered. And then head back to Warfang."

"I thought that apes were gone for good."

"Seems that some of they still living. Not for longer."

Spyro and Cynder then glided down backwards the apes, and approached silently. They were now walking between trees and brushes. The apes didn't seem aware of their presence coming after them.

When they were close enough to one isolated ape, Spyro jumped and bited its neck from behind and nailing his claws on the throat. Cynder did the same with another ape next to this last one.

Another ape, that was more ahead heard the sound of the dying ape, and turned back to investigate. Cynder approached him slowly taking stealth by the brushes. She leaped in it and bited, again in his throat, and tore off a pierce of his neck. The ape fell to the ground and died making a puddle of his blood. They then advanced to the remaining three.

Cynder was about to do the same thing, but the ape heard her, and stepped out of the way, and shouted punching her side. The other apes heard and branded their weapons. They were scouts, so they just had leather armors, and crude swords. Cynder fell to the ground off her feet but quickly got up, and Spyro was at her side.

The apes know that they didn't have much chance in this combat, so they walked back slowly. But Spyro and Cynder had not the intention of leaving them to live, so they approached the apes. Spyro then leaped on the air, and tried to charge on ape from the air. The ape got out of the way, but Cynder was ready, and in the moment he evaded she fired a venom ball on him. Spyro then caught the ape off guard, and slashed his chest. The venom entered the wound and began to take effect. Spyro then just let the ape to die, and charged for another. The ape was gazing Cynder, and Spyro got him off guard. He head-butted the ape and when it was in the ground he finished with a bite in this throat.

The last ape lingered for Spyro with his sword, he was about to caught Spyro off guard but Cynder interrupted him with her fear shout. The ape was now paralyzed with fear, and Cynder took the opportunity to leap in him, claws first, directly in his face. She nailed her claws deep on the apes's face while this cried in pain. She slashed his throat and let him bleed to death.

After this killing spree, Spyro and Cynder panted a little, and looked to each other. Spyro had blood in both paws, claws and mouth, but Cynder had much more.

"Wow, you are a mess." Spyro said gazing at her.

"I hate apes." She sighed looking at her claws, and back at him.

"I know. Came on, let's come back to Warfang." He said turning and preparing to take off.

She agreed and they took off back to Warfang.

* * *

**Sometime later, already at Warfang.**

Amphars, Grace and Ember had already told the guardians, about finding Flame in his dark form, and the black dragoness at his side, who fled with him.

The guardians suspected of Malefor, but since it was a young dragoness it couldn't be him. But Malefor could have that dragoness as his servant. The thoughts of Malefor's return prickled the Guardians out.

With no answers to what could have happened they eventually dispensed the youngsters. But when they were exiting the room Terrador called them back. "Wait! I forgot one thing."

Just them Spyro and Cynder entered the chamber.

Terrador then gazed at them, gasped seeing all that blood. "What the hell happened to you?"

Ember, Amphars and Grace just gazed at the dragons almost covered in blood.

"We found apes, scouts. Near the city." Spyro said.

"Apes? How can it be?" Terrador gasped.

"I don't know, but we saw and killed six of them. They must have explored for some time now. And for someone we don't know."

"This could mean Malefor's return?" Cyril gasped.

"How could he break free from his crystal prison?" Terrador asked back.

"Dying once wasn't enough for that bastard?" Cynder angrily said. "If he comes back, this time we cut his head off!" She growled.

"I don't think he's behind this, calm down Cynder." Spyro said calmly.

"Well, the last thing we need now is more speculations. And we still need to find out what happened to Flame." Terrador said.

"Did you find him?" Spyro asked looking to Amphars.

"We did, but he wasn't alone. He was with a dark dragoness, and he was darkened with eyes glowing white."

Spyro and Cynder gasped and tossed their heads back in shock.

"Ember fought the dragoness, but she fled with Flame." Amphars finished.

"I see that all of you had a hard day, so why don't you all have some rest? We will decide what to do tomorrow morning." Volteer said.

"Yes, Volteer's right. And before you go, I must warn you that the water cans of the city had been replaced. So the showers should be working once again, and I recommend you all to use, especially Spyro and Cynder." Terrador said and chuckled at the end.

Cynder looked to her paws, and saw that the blood was already dry, and wasn't nice to see. The youngsters nodded their heads and headed down the showers.

"I'm glad that we can bath now, I was getting annoyed with this dirt." Amphars said rubbing his front paws against his forehead. Spyro only giggled.

* * *

At the female bathroom, Ember was on her hind legs, thinking in Flame while the water ran down in her head. Grace, and Cynder where close to her, and Grace was the first to notice that she was thinking about something.

"What's that Ember? Thinking in something?" Grace asked and gave her a small smile.

Ember suddenly snapped back of her thoughts, and said, gazing at Grace. "I'm worried with Flame."

"I see." Grace replied sadly. "You like him don't you Ember?"

"I always liked him, I mean, you know... But I never thought that he could actually love me. Now that he's gone, I'm starting to figure out that I love him too." She replied saddened while rubbed herself clean.

"That's sad, but at least you know that now..." Grace replied. "And Amphars?" Grace asked.

"Since I know him he always was my friend, I always laughed a lot with him and he helped me and Flame when we needed. Some times he don't want very much to help, but he helps the same way. He usually don't ask for help, if he didn't need it very much. I didn't know until now how a good friend he is, for me and Flame. I only can expect that he find someone special to him."

"That's nice..." Grace murmured and looked at the ground.

"Interested in him, are you?" Ember asked gazing at her.

She quickly rose her head, surprised, gazing at Ember.

"Well…by what I heard about him, he is a very nice dragon." She said somewhat shyly. "And I think he's pretty handsome" She chuckled. "I guess how he didn't meet someone already."

"I was the only female of our age in our village, and he knew that Flame already liked me, so he never tried me. He came up as my best friend. When we reached this city I thought that he would stick with our female classmates, but he didn't. He said that he was used to be alone. Maybe because he never liked anyone in our village very much except for me and Flame, and he was shy at the time. He also never had a nice relationship with his parents, and he often argued or was angry with then. So he preferred to go to a quiet place and stay alone."

"I understand." Grace said. "That's quite a history isn't it?" She chuckled.

"Like I said, I'm his best friend. I know a lot from him."

Cynder, was cleaning her paws, but heard the conversation.

"Maybe you could talk to him a little." Cynder said.

Grace just turned her gaze to Cynder, feeling a little ashamed, but nothing to strong.

"Should I?" She asked.

"Yes." Ember said.

"Yes...I think I can do that." Grace replied.

"He may be at his room, reading something." Ember said.

"He reads?" Grace asked a little surprised.

"He does in this free time. And his free time is the entire day." Ember smiled.

"And what should I talk to him?" Grace asked again.

"Well... That's up to you and him. Talk about something he likes!" Cynder replied.

"I'm getting tense already!" Grace giggled.

"Don't be. He won't bite you, unless you ask... Rawr!" Ember teased them all laughed.

Grace then gave a deep breath, and said. "Thanks girls. I'll talk to him later."

They then finished their baths and exited the showers together.

Outside already were Spyro and Amphars. Amphars was trying to shake himself dry, and Spyro was using his fire power to evaporate the water between his scales.

"That's so unfair..." Amphars teased and Spyro laughed. Amphars then shook his body furiously, trying to get dry.

"Let's eat?" Cynder who was in front of Grace and Ember exiting the showers asked with a smile to Spyro.

"Yes, I'm starving." He replied. "Let's go." He finished, and started waking to the mess hall. The others followed him. Cynder on his side.

The sun was already down at this time. They had dinner, and later parted ways to their rooms.

In her room, Grace was thinking in how she could come up to Amphars, and he was just thinking about her. He liked of what she talked to him that morning, and he was surprised by her when she spoke she would like to help, and she was a smart, beautiful, and cute dragoness after all. He then tried to clear his mind and keep focused in his reading. Some time later he just gave up trying.

Ember tried to not be worried with Flame. She tried to convince herself that everything was going to be fine, but she didn't have a great success doing that.

Spyro and Cynder were laid together in their pillows. Spyro was half awake, but Cynder was thinking worried about the possibility of Malefor's return.

She looked back, over her shoulder, and saw Spyro with eyes closed, almost falling asleep. That calmed her, and she laid her head on her paws and tried to fall asleep.


	10. Preparing to fight

Day broke.

Spyro was the first to fell asleep last night, and the first to wake up this morning. Cynder was with her back in his chest and belly as usual, but she still asleep, and he decided to wait and appreciate her company. He pulled her against himself and put his head on her neck. She didn't awake.

Ember awaked later. She noticed the clarity coming from outside and twitched her eyes. The she rolled off her pillows and got up. The first thing she remembered was that Flame still missing. She let loose a sad sigh and walked to his room, expecting to see him there. But when she reached there, the room was empty. She entered it and looked around, when she came close to his pillows she could feel his scent once again, already weak and fading. She then sniffed more closely his pillows, trying to calm herself with this, and soon she laid down on it with her head between her paws, and relaxed a little. She was missing him, and felling guilty by it. Eventually she got up and walked to the mess hall, but no before gazing back over her shoulder.

Grace was the next to wake. She was too lazy to get up so she stood laid on her pillows, rubbing her forehead and back against it, fluffing it. Eventually her hunger was bigger than her laziness and she got up, stretched herself and walked to the mess hall.

Cynder awake some minutes later. Spyro was stroking her neck affectionately with his head. She raised her head a little, and looked over her shoulder at Spyro, who was smiling to her. She rubbed her nose affectionately against his and then kissed him softly.

"Spyro!" Sparks entered the room yelling his name.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Sparks." Spyro broke the kiss and said with an annoyed face. Cynder only rolled her eyes to Sparks.

"You are welcome. How are you two doing together?" He asked.

Spyro raised an eyebrow and said "Well, we are doing great. Why do you ask?"

"Ah that's nothing, I just wanted to know, if my brother and you were going to..."

"Shut up Sparks." They said together narrowing their eyes, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry kids! I though that you were mature enough." Sparks said laughing, trying to cause discord.

"We are. We just don't need you violating our privacity and snooping about our lives." Cynder said berating him.

"Ooh, sorry again! And by what I know, even Ember got closer to that than you!" He laughed.

"What? How do you know that?" She growled.

"Sparks, you have bothered us enough for today, don't you think?" Spyro sighed.

"Yes." He laughed. "Don't be mad at me Cynder. I was just messing with you two!"

Sparks then quickly flew off the room, laughing.

Spyro let loose a sigh.

Cynder then got up. She stretched herself and didn't mind that Spyro was staring at her. In fact she liked it.

Cynder sighed and, looked back at him and said. "I hate do admit, but know what? He's right. Ember got closer to that than me." Then her look turned to a sexy one. "And I'm not leaving that this way for much longer, isn't it?"

"If you say so." He giggled. He was surprised but did his best to not show it.

"Good." She said happily. "I'm going to have some breakfast. I see you there." She said gazing back at him and giving him a softy rub under his jaw with the blunt edge of her tail-blade.

She exited the room, and Spyro stayed in his pillows a little more, thinking. His hunger snapped him back of his thoughts, and he got up, stretched himself and then headed to the mess hall.

When Amphars awake, everyone was already finishing their meals. He had exactly the same behavior that Grace had when she wake. Eventually he went to the mess hall too, running.

When he reached it, everyone had already finished, but they stayed in the table, talking about generic things. Amphars got himself a plate and sat near his friends, at Ember's side.

He yawned and greeted they and they did back.

"You are late." Ember said with a giggle.

"I know. I woke late and took some time to get up." He said and yawned again.

"Just like Grace here." She said with a weak smile.

"Oh. I'm not the only one, great." He giggled. Cynder only chuckled seeing this. Grace said nothing.

Amphars finished his food with no more events, just normal conversation.

A little time before Terrador entered the mess hall. He walked to and greeted them.

"Good morning young dragons. This day lecture will be different. Since we now know that apes can be around Warfang, and they may not have good intentions here, we will begin our training. I will be teaching melee fighting to you three." He said gazing at Amphars, Ember, and Grace.

"Also Volteer will training Amphars with his skills, as will Cyril to Grace. Since we don't have a fire guardian, Spyro will be training you Ember."

Ember would be very happy to hear this a time ago. But now she had obligated herself to give up with Spyro.

"We are already trying to figure out what could be behind the apes reappearing, and where could Flame be." Ember saddened a little remembering of Flame.

"That's what you need to know right know. Present yourselves in the training arena just outside the temple, and soon we will begin the training."

Everyone nodded their heads and Terrador parted.

"We shall get going right now?" Amphars asked when Terrador was gone.

"I guess so." Spyro said and got up off the bench.

"Let's go." He said and walked heading to the outside training arena. Cynder and the others followed him, Cynder walked at his side.

When they reached there, the guardians were not there yet. So they waited for them. They sat down, and began to look for ways to kill their time. Spyro lay down over his stomach in the dirt ground and Cynder laid her side on his. Ember was staring at the sky, thinking. Grace lay down over her stomach and put her head down between her paws. Amphars stood in his hind legs and began playing with his electricity in his front paws. Grace looked at him briefly, who was entertained with his playing, and then she gazed back at the sky, thinking.

Eventually, Terrador reached the arena. "Okay then young dragons. We will have melee fight today. Spyro and Cynder will be training with you, and I will be overseeing. Spyro, Cynder, no need to hurt then. Just show then your techniques."

Spyro and Cynder got up and nodded their heads. "Now, who of you will go first?" Terrador asked looking at them.

"I will." Cynder said stepping on the arena.

"And who will go against her?" Terrador asked looking at Amphars, Grace and Ember.

"Me." Ember stepped in.

"I don't know why, but I was expecting this." Amphars whispered to Grace who giggled.

"Ready?" Terrador asked and the dragonesses nodded. "Then begin!"

Ember began leaping for Cynder with claws first. Cynder dodged her just in time and head-butted her in the side. Ember let loose an "Oof" and fell in the ground off her feet.

Ember got up, and Cynder was waiting her to attack again. Ember turned quickly and tried to slam Cynder with her tail. It connected to her neck, and Cynder moved a bit. Ember then tried to claw her face. Cynder ducked her head avoiding the attack, and head-butted Ember who was in her hind legs with the guard down. Ember felt in her back, and Cynder put her paw over Ember's chest.

"It's over!" Terrador said.

Cynder then helped Ember to get to her feet.

"You are stronger than I thought." Ember said.

"Thanks." Cynder said smiling.

"Thankfully I didn't fight with her for Spyro. If I had done this I would be in the infirmary right now for sure." Ember said in her mind.

"Who's next?" Terrador asked.

"I will be." Said Grace trading positions with Ember.

"It's okay for you Cynder?" Terrador asked and she nodded her head positively.

"Then begin!"

Grace wasn't good at melee fighting, so she knew she would lose quickly. She began trying to claw Cynder with one paw, without being on her hind legs or she would end up just like Ember. Cynder evaded and countered clawing Grace in the chest. Grace let loose an "Ouch" on this.

Grace then walked back a little and stood on her hind legs. She then jumped and landed on the front paws giving impulse towards to head-butt Cynder. Cynder barely could evade and some part of her chest connected with Grace's forehead. Cynder slid back a little over her feet, and quickly charged to Grace. Grace tried to evade, but she did it wrong, going to the wrong side. Cynder leaped and clawed Grace on her side, not too deep, but it surely hurt. Grace turned and smashed her paw and Cynder face. Cynder was off-guard and it connected. Cynder turned her face from the impact but soon turned back to Grace and head-butted her hard. Grace was now in only two legs so she fell at her back.

"Ok, good!" Terrador said.

Cynder helped Grace to get up too.

"Sorry about that Cynder." Grace apologized.

"No problem Grace." She smiled.

"Now, Spyro will go against Amphars." Terrador said.

The two stepped on the ring. "Ready?" He asked and they nodded.

"Begin!"

Amphars was quick, but we were not a strong one physically and were tired easily. However he was very strong with his electric skills.

He started clawing Spyro in the chest, but he traded speed for strength and it did only a few scratches. Spyro then punched him on the chest hard and Amphars felt some air rush off his lungs. He wasn't expecting the hit, and got back a little. He then charged at Spyro faster than he could. Spyro had a quick reflex and stepped out of the way, leaving only his tail. He slammed his tail at Amphars' face, who yelled by surprise and pain, and stopped the charge. He was a little stunned and shook his head trying to ignore the pain. He then had an idea and faked a claw attack, and Spyro fell for it evading wrongly. Amphars then head-butted him on the base of this neck. Spyro was pushed back a little, and Amphars prepared to attack again. Spyro then began to claw against Amphars, who hadn't a good evade, and only barely evaded most hits. When Amphars was in lower guard Spyro head-butted his chest and knocked him off his feet.

"That's it." Terrador said.

Spyro then helped Amphars to get up.

"Nice move." Spyro giggled.

"Thanks. The only thing good I did in this combat." He giggled back.

"We will train you three until you have the same ability of Spyro and Cynder. Remember it isn't about winning, but about learning. Now you are dismissed, tomorrow we can continue this." Terrador said and parted to the temple, leaving the youngsters with themselves.

"So...Are we going to do something now?" Amphars questioned looking at Spyro and the others.

"Should we go out again and look for Flame?" Ember asked him back, sadly.

"By now Ember he may be too far from here. We still can look for him around the city but, the probabilities of finding him are too low." Spyro replied.

She just hung her head.

"He will show up Ember. Soon. Don't blame yourself." Spyro tried to consolate her.

"And if he doesn't? If he's hurt somewhere? How can I don't blame myself? He runned away because of me, and because of what I have done!" She whimpered and hung her head crying lightly.

Spyro could not think on an answer to her.

"Don't think about it Ember." Amphars said calmly approaching her. "Blaming yourself doesn't will help now." He put a paw in her chin and raised her head. "If we find him, then we need you strong." He finished in a assuring tone.

She gazing at him in the eyes, and realized that he was right.

"Thank you Amphars." She said with a light smile, trying to dry her tears with her paws.

He just smiled back and released her chin.

The others just watched how Amphars just calmed her successfully.

Grace liked the way that Amphars cared for his friend, and she grow more impressed and interested in him.

Amphars then walked back a little, and gazed the surroundings. Spyro was sat behind him, and Cynder had laid her body to Spyro's side.

Grace and Ember were distracted, gazing at the ground.

Amphars then said. "Well, I will be in my room if you need me." And walked heading to his room.

When Amphars was already distant Ember looked at Grace with a smile, who was gazing the ground but noticed Ember's stare. She looked to Ember with a confused face and questioned her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned defensively.

Ember took a few steps to her and looked at Spyro and Cynder, who were entreated nuzzling their faces lovingly.

"Come on Grace, don't be a child!" She said looking back at Grace. "You don't need to ask him out or something like that, just talk to him friendly." Ember dried the last tears on this.

"Friendly with other intentions?" Grace giggled gazing the ground, so did Ember.

"If you will not talk to him, then I will grab him by his tail and drag him up here." Ember teased.

"No way, you are kidding." Grace giggled gazing at Ember. Ember then just started walking away, passing at Grace's side heading to Amphars' room.

"Nonono wait!" Grace interrupted her putting her tail on her way.

Ember then looked at her smiling. "Yes? What's it?" She said with a half-smile.

Grace breathed deep and said. "Okay you win, I'll talk to him."

"Then get going!" Ember giggled.

Grace then turned and headed to his room, leaving Ember with Spyro and Cynder.

Ember turned to Spyro and Cynder and said. "You two can't stop loving each other for a little and stop doing me feel alone?" She teased laughing.

"Not even for a moment." Spyro sighed with a passionate face nuzzling noses with Cynder.

Ember only giggled, and she felt a little envy for Cynder, but didn't show it.

"Well... I think I'll go to my room, or stalk Grace." She giggled. "I see you two later." She then turned and headed to the temple. They nodded their heads to her, and then remained sat, side-by side with Cynder laying her side against his and with his wing covering her, the two gazing at the clear sky.

* * *

**In some fanfics I read, some other couples have a better romance than Spyro and Cynder. In example, in the first fanfic I read, Flame and Ember got the better romance in my opinion. That did Spyro and Cynder look like friends compared to so much that Flame and Ember were intimate. T****hat made me mad since I think in Spyro and Cynder like the foremost couple** and I'm having sure that will NOT happen in my fanfic. I think that the other couples can have equally good moments but not better.

**Am I right?**


	11. Unprovoked aggression?

Grace reached Amphars' room, and poked her head in. She saw him sat on his balcony gazing the sky and enjoying the warm breeze. She stayed gazing at his back a little, thinking, but she was been surprised when he called "Grace?"with a curious tone, without looking back.

"Yes it's me. How did you knew it?" She asked surprised.

"I knew you would come Grace!" He said looking over his shoulder to her, and then after a moment he smiled and laughed. "No, just kidding. I felt that someone was close, and I though that it could be you. Just a lucky shot."

She just giggled.

"So, what's it?" He asked smiling, and turning himself to face her.

"Nothing, I just thought I could drop by, to talk." She said and took a few steps to him, and then sat down. She was a little nervous. He just smiled to her in this, sat down and shook his tail happily a little.

"Well that's just nice. I'm used to stay alone but I do like having some company some times." He said keeping his smile.

"Do you like to be alone?" She asked curiously tilting her head.

"I don't know Grace, I don't have anyone special to be with. I like to be with the ones I like, like you all. But I don't know why, sometimes I just want to hear the silence and feel the breeze, it makes me feel alone yes, but also makes me feel free, relaxed, and I enjoy that very much. Maybe I learned how to deal with loneliness."

"Loneliness...That's sad." She sighed.

"You are not used to it, are you?" He asked.

"No. I always was close to my parents, always with them. When my mother died I felt alone, and cried every night, even with my father close. Now without him I feel even more." She said saddened gazing at the ground.

"Sorry about that Grace." He hung his head.

"I'm who is sorry, for talking about it now. It wasn't supposed to be a sad conversation." She said gazing sadly at the ground.

"No problem Grace, if it makes you feel better, I'll be here and you can talk about anything with me." He said with a weak smile looking at her.

"Thanks Amphars." She took some steps and stood on her hind legs to hug him softly on the neck, with her front paws."You are sweet." She giggled.

While she embraced him he could feel her scent. It was soft, incredibly good, and addicting. He felt his body warm and his heart race as she embraced him. He didn't know exactly what to do, so he just did nothing.

"Am I?" He giggled back, nervously.

She then released him, and gazed him closely directly in the eyes smiling, almost touching their noses. "Of course you are. You are always disposed to help someone." She said, happily.

He was gazing at her light blue eyes, and continued after she ended her talk, with a mouth a little opened, looking amazed to her. He just noticed how much she was valuing his actions these last days, something that only Flame and mainly Ember usually did. Then he turned his gaze away again to the ground again, a little ashamed for staring at her, and said "Thanks."

Grace then heard something coming from the door, but Amphars just ignored the noise and kept gazing the ground, thinking. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hunter in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have an emergency." He said calmly.

"What happened?" She worriedly asked.

"Come and see the guardians. Quickly!" Hunter replied and then rushed off thought the corridors.

Grace then turned back to Amphars, who looked totally away from the situation.

"Amphars?" She asked curiously tilting her head. He seemed too deep in thoughts so she poked him on the muzzle with one claw.

He snapped back, looked back to her and asked "Yes?"

"The guardians need us, something happened." She said worried.

"OK." He calmly said, looking back to her.

"Let's go!" She ran off the room, and he followed her.

They reached the guardians' chamber, and Spyro and Cynder were already there, talking to the guardians and Hunter.

"What happened?" Grace asked, when they entered the chamber.

"Where is the last one? Where is Ember?" Terrador asked looking at Grace and Amphars.

Grace gazed the surroundings and noticed that Ember was not really there. "She wasn't with us. I don't know where she is."

Before anyone could say anything more, they heard her. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Ember entered the room, walking.

"Where were you?" Grace asked.

"Stalking you out." She smiled. Grace and Amphars looked at her, raising their eyebrows. Ember just laughed.

"You were watching us?" They asked together. Cynder giggled to their reaction.

Before Ember could reply, Terrador interrupted. "Leave it for later. Now that Ember is here we can continue. We have problems. Seems that the apes that Spyro and Cynder killed yesterday were not the last ones. They have been sighted near a cheetah village, that is probably being attacked by now. We also have wyverns, attacking a smaller and closer village. We don't know the meaning of this, and we don't know if the apes are working with the wyverns, but we need you there to defend the villages. Spyro and Cynder should go to the most distant village, since they are more experienced and even more against apes. The other village is not far from here. Ember, Amphars and Grace should take care of that, since wyverns aren't a hard target, but don't underestimate them. The village is west from here, now go! Before is too late."

The dragons nodded their heads and parted their ways with rush. Spyro and Cynder ran to the nearest balcony and jumped thought it. The others followed them and once in the air turned themselves to head to the nearest village, while Spyro and Cynder where going to the other direction, to the distant one.

Already in flight Grace asked to Ember.

"Why were you watching us Ember?"

"I just passed by his room and decided to watch you two a little. You two are soo cute." She giggled.

Grace got a little embarrassed and she and Amphars said nothing.

Ember would say something more but do not wanted to take it so fast, and stayed quiet.

Cynder was wondering what apes and wyverns could want, attacking two cheetah villages simultaneously.

"Spyro, do you can think in anything that this apes could want on this?"

"Don't have any clue Cynder. I guess that we will find out soon." He replied.

"I don't like this, I really don't" She said, worried.

"Neither I do."

After sometime Ember, Amphars and Grace could see what looked like to be the village. Some wyverns were attacking the buildings, and setting it on fire, and some were fighting the cheetahs.

"Oh crap, let's take them out!" Amphars said and beat his wings faster.

The dragonesses followed him to the village. When they were in range they parted ways to attack different enemies. Amphars saw one wyvern beating one cheetah, who was already injured. Amphars projected himself downwards and charged the wyvern. He landed on it hard, and nailed his claws deep on while slid on the ground over it.

When they stopped he got off it, and picked another target.

Grace used ice beams to froze solid the wyverns while in the air, making them fall from the sky, and shattering them later with a headbutt.

Ember where attacking the distracted wyverns on the ground, nailing her claws and teeth on their backs.

Suddenly the wyverns began to retreat. The cheetahs cried in victory seeing their enemies fleeing from battle, but Amphars, Grace and Ember followed them. The wyverns leaded them to one big armored ape, away from the village, in a grassland with some trees. Both sides took combat position.

"Its is not him!" One wyvern said to the ape.

"And I don't care! Where is the cage?" He shouted.

"It...isn't here." The wyvern replied.

"Idiot!" The ape shouted struck the wyvern in the face. "What are you waiting for? A formal letter? Take it!"

"Ember, kill the wyverns! Or they will flank us. Leave the ape to me and Grace." Amphars said.

"Okay!" She replied.

The ape and wyverns charged to them. Amphars Grace and Ember took off to avoid the charge. While in the air, Ember dived and one wyvern and sent it to the ground, and finished it nailing her claws to it's chest. Grace fired an ice projectile on the ape, who broke it while in the air with his metal mace.

"Damn you." Grace hissed.

"I will distract him, you froze his armor, and break it." Amphars said. She nodded her head to the plan.

They landed and the ape prepared to charge again. Grace walked away from Amphars. The ape was watching her, and Amphars took the opportunity. For about two seconds, he charged a great amount of power to his mouth and released into a thunder, that connected to the ape's chest for less than a half second, but with an incredibly force, and doing a loud thunder shock sound.

The ape got back when the surge depleted, and off balance. He turned his gaze to Amphars and shouted to one wyvern who was fighting Ember. The wyvern turned and charged to Amphars clawing his side. Amphars cried angrily and turned his attention to the wyvern. Grace took the opportunity to sneak closer to the ape. While ot walked to Amphars, Grace sneaked at his back.

Ember had already killed some but the wyverns were many. She fired an orb of fire on the wyvern that flanked Amphars, on the back, and Amphars began clawing the wyvern furiously. Ember then picked another wyvern to attack.

Grace approached the ape enough to blew in him a cold breeze, freezing the part of his unarmed arm, and some part of his back armor. The ape yelled in anger and turned quickly to her, swinging his heavy mace, and striking Grace on her right front paw and chest. The impact sent Grace flying backyards yelling in surprise and pain. Amphars who had just finished the wyvern heard her cry, and looked just in time to see she flying backyards.

"Grace!" He shouted worried. "I'll kill you for this, fucking ape!" He shouted in anger.

The ape looked to him over his shoulder and gave him a devilish smile, and the began walking to her. Amphars then took the opportunity and struck him in the back with another thunder shock. The ape yelled in fury and turned just to see Amphars already leaping for him, growling. Amphars knocked the ape on his back and clawed his throat two times, what wasn't covered by his armor.

The ape growled and punched Amphars hard on his cheek, knocking the dragon off him. The ape quickly got up, Amphars was up too, but he was a little stunned from the punch. The ape took the opportunity to swung his mace with all his strength and struck his side like a golfer hitting a ball, sending the dragon flying and whimpering in pain. Amphars crashed his other side against a tree, and fell to the ground.

Grace saw this and cried his name, she tried to get up, but soon she regretted it. She yelled painfully noticing that she had broke her front paw, and stayed in the ground, whimpering. She then looked to the fallen Amphars, and saw the ape walking slowly to it. She fired an ice projectile that connected to the ape's back armor, cracking it. The ape stopped, and looked at her over his shoulder. Amphars hardly got up, and then leaped again at the ape, knocking it to the ground again. He nailed his claws deep as he could in the ape's throat, and released electricity through it. The smell of burned flesh took the air as he shocked the ape until he couldn't anymore.

"And stay dead..." He said, panting heavily.

Then he walked off the ape, heading to Grace. Ember was already talking with her.

"Are you two alright ?" He asked panting.

"I had been better..." Ember said. She had scratches and claw marks all over her body, mainly in her chest and front paws. She also had some bite marks from the wyverns' fangs, and all her wounds were bleeding lightly, but nothing too serious.

"I can't get up! I may have broke my paw." Grace said painfully. She had a painfull face, and was laid over her side, a little curled around herself, lying her broken paw on the grass and gazing at it.

"Crap! Don't move it, you will just make it worst. I'm going in the forest to search to something that could help you. Stay here with her Ember." He said and walked off, seeming tired.

"Amphars you are hurt! You can't go alone." She said worried holding his hind leg with her tail.

He looked at his side and saw shattered scales where the mace struck him, they were already bleeding together with the long gash the wyvern gave him.

"Shit..." He said sadly. "...Look, usually you would be right, but now I'm the only one able to find some herbs in the forest, and I really could use Ember's help but you can't stay alone this way." He said gazing back at her.

"Herbs?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, medicinal herbs. I used to read about it." He replied.

"But if are more of them in the woods? You aren't in condition to fight anymore!"

"You are really in a bad shape Amp." Ember said. "Its risky to go there, and you should rest right now."

"I know, but if I find something, it could help us all. I can rest later." He said looking to Grace, and she began to lose her grip on his paw, and he walked away to the forest.

"Take care Amp." She said lowly and sadly, lying her head back on the grass.

"You need something Grace?" Ember asked.

"No, just stay here." She replied, and Ember nodded her head.

Some moments passed, with Ember sat in side of Grace who was laid in the grass, trying to ignore her pain. Amphars was walking in the forest, analyzing the brushes and sniffing the air, searching for any herbs. He saw then one plant that he could use, but when he was about o take its leaves he heard a desperate cry.

"Amphars! Help! "That cry was surely from Grace. He felt his body froze in place for a moment. He took one leaf with his mouth and cut off another with his tail before burst off running and shouting her name, with no response. When he exited the forest he saw Ember laid in the ground, but no sight of Grace. He ran towards Ember and looked the surroundings. All was quiet again.

"Graace!" He shouted loud as he could, but received no response.

He then turned back to Ember and verified her breath. She was alive, but unconscious.

"Ember, are you awake? Ember wake up!" He said trying to get her back, but with no avail.

He noticed a wound on the back of her head. He sniffed it and noticed that could be what did her fall unconscious and put the leaf that was pinned to his tail blade in it.

He thought in search for Grace, but since he heard no cry of her anymore she must be already distant, and he was too much tired, and wounded. He just sighed sadly on this.

He verified the surroundings one last time before lay down on the grass close to Ember watching her.

As the surge of adrenaline depleted, he felt a great pain growing in his side, and the exhaustion took over him.

"Ahh... I must have broke something too." He said to himself, painfully.

After sometime the pain he felt in his side were too strong and he could barely breath. He had already ate the leaf that was in his mouth, but it surely wasn't enough. At least he didn't take much time to fall asleep.

* * *

**No, I didn't forget about Spyro and Cynder. They will be in next chapter.**


	12. Unprovoked aggression? Pt2

When Spyro and Cynder finally approached the village under attack the sun was beginning to set, and they could see from the distance some wooden houses burning and the black smoke rising in the air.

"We are late! The apes are already burning the village to ashes." Spyro said sadly gazing at the city.

"Lets rush then, and we stop it before they destroy everything." Cynder replied and beat her wings faster. Spyro followed her right behind.

They reached it in no time and saw apes with touches burning down the entire village. The other apes were cruelly attacking and killing the cheetahs who tried to fight back. There were already many bloodied dead cheetahs lying on the ground around the entire village. Spyro and Cynder landed near some burning houses and started fighting the apes that were setting it on fire.

Suddenly an ape commander burst out of the trees charging to Spyro and Cynder. "They are mine!" He shouted while charging. He was easily two times their size.

When the ape was about to hit them with his sword they rolled of the way and the ape passed though them. Spyro took the opportunity and launched a rock missile in his back, kneading his metal armor.

The ape grunted feeling the impact. He looked the surroundings and saw his apes fighting against the remaining cheetahs.

"Looks like I have to do this alone this time." He said narrowing his eyes to Spyro and Cynder. "Wyverns! At my signal!" He shouted to a group of wyverns helping the apes. The wyverns looked back at the commander and then flew to the woods, disappearing between the trees.

The commander prepared his sword and shouted to Spyro and Cynder. "Lets finish this!"

"As you wish!" Cynder said and ran to the ape. When she was close he swing his greatsword to strike her, but she vanished in shadows and the sword passed thought it. She appeared moments before, leaping to his face with claws first and firing black flames at it. Her paws connected to his chest, knocking him off his feet. He was going to punch her off him, but she got away first. While this Spyro was preparing an earth missile in his mouth, and when the ape got to his feet again Spyro released it. The missile struck him directly on this chest armor, and a crashing metal sound took the surroundings. The ape got back a little and grunted painfully.

Spyro then released a lightning arc on him, shocking and paralyzing the ape, and Cynder took the opportunity to run and leap to him again. But when she was running to the ape, he shouted. "Now! Do it NOW!"

A large cage made of dark magic fell on Spyro, and instantly cut off his magic powers. He tried to break free but yelled in surprise and pain when the dark bars only shocked and burned his paws.

The lightning arc had stopped and the ape broke free to move again. Cynder was not expecting this and got struck with a powerful swing of the ape's greatsword, who cried in victory in this.

"Wyverns! That's it! Tell the apes to retreat! We need can't afford pointless deaths here!" He shouted, loud as he could.

Cynder flew backyards some meters and landed on her back, the ape sword had hit her on her chest, leaving a big and deep cut on it. She got up and looked to Spyro, but he wasn't there. She felt her heart froze and gazed desperately the surroundings, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Spyro!" She shouted loudly as she could.

She looked back at the commander ape who was laughing devilishly. "What you did to him?" She shouted angrily.

"Now are just you and me, my former general." The ape said in a provoking tone.

"Don't call me that!" She growled. "Now, where is him? Are you telling me or do you prefer to die?" She shouted to him.

"I prefer to kill you traitor!" He shouted back.

"I'm NOT a traitor! It was never my choice to obey the dark master!" She growled angrily.

"You will never get away from that Cynder, you always will be marked. And you still carry these iron shackles to show you former servitude to the dark master!"

"I will find the key for this, me and Spyro. These are nothing more than an iron scrap. And you wont hurt me talking about my past, idiot! Now shut up and fight!"

She finished the phase vanishing in shadows to the ground, and then leaped from it in front of the ape and firing black flames at his chest and face. He interrupted her punching in her side in the air, making Cynder fly a little and land off her feet. The ape then tried to finish her with his blade, but the blade was heavy and made him slow, giving Cynder enough time to roll off and his blade struck nothing more than the dirt ground. Cynder then saw blood marks on the dirt, and she quickly gazed down at her chest. The cut in her chest now was bleeding freely and giving her a burning pain, and gave a small whimper.

Seeing this the ape smiled devilishly and said in an ironic tone. "Something wrong Cynder? Can't handle a fight anymore? Your love for Spyro made you weaker?"

"No." She growled looking back at him. "My love for him made me stronger!" She shouted and gave him a cry of her fear element, paralyzing the ape enough time to Cynder to leap for him, claw his throat and release her venom at his scorched face. The ape could feel the venom enter thought his face wounds and burn in his veins. He tried desperately to beat Cynder off him, but she blocked his arms with her front paws, nailed her claws deep on it. The ape couldn't help but yell while she nailed her claws deeper as she could.

Without releasing her grasp on his arms she leaned in and bit his throat deeply, releasing more venom in it. The ape first yelled again but when his blood gushed off his throat he stopped resisting. Cynder noticed and released his throat looking down to him. Both now were covered in blood. She released his paws and got off his chest, gazed the surroundings and saw no signal of Spyro. Just destroyed houses, and dead cheetahs. The apes had already fled, while the commander fought her. Their plan worked well.

She forced herself to don't cry, and walked to a small pond she had seen when flying to the village. It was a hard walk because of her wounds, because of her tiredness, and because she was very worried with her mate, and now she could do nothing since she didn't know where he is. When she got there, she sun was almost set, and there she drank some cold water and washed herself on it, and after that she laid on the pound margin to rest the night, trying to fall asleep while the last tears ran down her face.

* * *

**The next day.**

Ember woke up and at first lifted her head from the grassy ground, analyzing the surroundings but she didn't recognize the ambient. She saw Amphars sleeping over his side, and his other side with some cracked scales, a long claw mark, and blood marks, already dry around it. This spooked her, making her wide her eyes a little. At the same moment, she remembered the fight against the wyverns, Amphars going to the forest, getting struck in the back of her head and falling unconscious. The wound still hurting but was not bleeding anymore, none this or the several gashes she got thought all her body when fighting the wyverns. She got up and approached her friend.

"Amphars? Are you alright?" She asked worried, tilting her head to the side.

He was asleep and didn't give any response.

She poked him a little with one claw and tried again. "Amp, wake up!"

He just moved a bit and grunted a little. She rolled her eyes and blew hot air at his face.

"That's awkward Ember..." He sleepily said, without opening his eyes.

"Wake up Amp! I think that wyverns kidnapped Grace!"

He snapped his eyes open and looked to Ember, remembering last night fight.

"Did you saw what happened?" She worriedly asked.

"No, I was in the forest when I heard her cry and ran fast as I could back here, but when I got here I only saw you unconscious, with this wound on the back of your head, and saw no signal of Grace." He replied.

Ember just sighed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have left you. Maybe I should have stayed here with you two..." He said in a sorrow tone and lowering his head sadly.

"Hey Amphars look." She lifted his head with a paw. "You risked yourself and did a great physical effort going out there just to help us. So don't blame yourself. And I'm sure that Grace thinks the same."

"Maybe you are right." He said sadly.

"We will find her just like we will find Flame." She said confidently.

"If the things keep like this soon will be more of our kidnapped than here able to save them."

"Sad but true." She sighed.

"Well, Cynder and Spyro must be returning to Warfang by now, and we should do the same and tell what happened to the guardians."

"Right now? I don't know Amp, you are hurt. Maybe we should rest before take off."

He then tried to get up, but soon he regretted it. "I can...AHH!..." He had forgotten of his side, and yelled when the pain suddenly struck him again. "Yes..." He said panting. "My ribs are hurting a lot, but the sooner we arrive there, the sooner we get Grace and Flame back." He said, fighting the pain.

"Are you sure?" She asked worried.

"Yes, at least the pain is not bad as was yesterday, and we just don't have any choice, so let's get going." He said getting up cautiously.

"Go ahead and I watch your back."

He nodded his head and took off ahead, with her right behind. The pain he felt on the ribs made the flight a very hard one. Normally he would be hungry at this hour of the day, but he felt no hunger, just nausea. Also, the cold morning wind stroking his body made he felt his entire body cold. Ember had no problems after all.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Cynder woke up, she didn't sleep well because she was missing Spyro and worrying about him. She stood up, still tired from last night battle, and gave a glance on her surroundings, and nothing caught her eyes. She let loose a saddened sigh trying her best to stay strong and doesn't cry, and prepared to take off the city once again. She was so sad that she even didn't feel the deep cut that she had in her chest anymore. She then took off, hoping the guardians could tell her were Spyro was.

* * *

**Later at Warfang.**

Amphars and Ember reached the city first, because they were closer to it. They landed in the city's temple, and headed to the guardians' chamber. Amphars were already feeling his side hurt a lot again because of the flight, and was doing his best to stay walking.

"Crap, I'm not used to things like this." He said panting a little.

"Guardians!" Ember called when they finally reached their chambers.

The guardians turned to see Ember and Amphars entering the chamber.

"Ember, Amphars, good to see you back in one piece." Terrador said.

"Not exactly. I think that I have more ribs now, or pieces of it." Amphars said sitting down slowly.

"I see." Terrador said looking to the dragon's wounds. Then something snapped in his mind and with a worried face he asked. "Wait, where is Grace?"

"That was a trap, and she got kidnapped... That fuc...bastards were waiting for us!" Amphars growled.

"Damn!" Terrador said striking a paw down in the ground, shaking it.

"This explains why they attacked two villages simultaneously. The plan was to separate them in two groups to make them weaker, and easier to kidnap." Volteer said.

"And we fell into a trap set by apes. What a shame." Cyril said hanging his head.

"We had no choice Cyril. If we did nothing the apes and wyverns would burn down the cheetah villages, they were going to be mad with us and would require explanations."

"I see." Cyril sighed.

"Now, you two look like had quite a fight there, so Hunter will take you to the city healer outside the temple and you can have some rest there. You will be better soon. We will see what we can do for Grace."

The dragons nodded their heads and followed Hunter to the healer.

They crossed part of the city to reach the healer's place. It was a building in the city, close to the temple. It had many large beds to accommodate nearly any creature, even an adult dragon.

Once there, Hunter headed in and greeted the mole healer.

"Greetings healer, I have two wounded dragons who could use you help." Hunter said.

"Oh." He said and looked to the dragons walking in before Hunter. "Come with me you two." He nodded with a paw to the dragons to come. Soon they entered a chamber with about five large beds. "Pick you beds now, and let me see what you got here."

Ember laid in the first bed to the door, and Amphars in the next. The mole approached her and gazed her closely. "You feel anything more than these cuts?" He asked and she replied shaking her head. "No."

"Very well then, you will be healed soon, just go to the shower and clean yourself so I can bandage it okay? This way your wounds don't get infected."

She nodded and got up, heading to the showers.

"Now you." The mole said approaching Amphars. He looked the dragon's side, and put his tiny hand at his shattered scales. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

"A lot." The dragon replied.

"Maybe you broke one or two ribs. I will have to use magic healing on you, or the bone can heal wrongly. And since you have just one slash at you side, I will clean this for you and got you bandaged, just wait here."

The mole exited the room, and moments later got back, holding a tiny leather bag and a clay jar. He approached the dragon, and put his bag on the ground.

"First: This is going to burn a little, but don't fear. It will take care of this slash." He said taking the clay jar.

Amphars closed his eyes and laid his head on the bed.

The mole then picked up a piece of cloth and shed the jar's liquid on it. He put the jar away and put the cloth on the dragon's wound, rubbing against it to clean the wound. It really burned, but Amphars did his best to do not complain. Once cleaned, he bandaged it with more cloth.

"Now, we are halfway done." The mole said, and turned back to his bag. He picked a green crystal with a paw, and put another over Amphars' shattered scales. By doing this he directed the energy directly to his bone and the healing energy didn't lose itself through all his body.

The tiny crystal began to shrink, more and more, and then disappeared, so the mole took another, and after 3 crystals he asked Amphars.

"How do you feel now?"

"Better." Amphars replied taking a deep breath and stroking his ribs with a paw. "Much better in fact. Looks like they aren't broken anymore."

"That's good to hear." The mole said bowing his head with a smile. "And yes, your ribs are in place again, but will take some time to then to be fully healed again, so don't make abuses or you will break it again. You should use more rest here."

Amphars just nodded his head agreed.

The mole then walked to Ember who had just got back from showers, and bandaged her deeper wounds.

"You don't need your whole body bandaged, but would be good to you stay here too, while this wounds close down."

"It's good to me." Ember replied.

The mole then nodded his head and said. "I will be giving you some lunch soon, so you don't have to walk to the mess hall." And he walked out of the room.

Cynder finally reached the city temple, and landed on the guardian's chamber balcony. She saw the guardians, and Sparks talking. She walked off the balcony and into the chamber, the guardians noticed her and turned their attentions to her.

"Cynder!" Terrador said happy to see her, but soon his smile vanished, looking at the dragoness hanging her head a little sadly. She didn't reply.

"Something happened?" Volteer asked worried.

"Its Spyro...they have him." She whimpered, trying to not cry.

"Oh no!" Sparks gulped.

"I failed protecting him." She said not containing herself anymore. "I love him so much, I can even think on what they could do to him." She finished crying loudly.

"Cynder don't blame yourself." The earth guardian said lifting Cynder from the ground with his front paws, while stood in his hind legs.

He lifted her until he could look straight eye to eye to her and said calmly. "Cynder, you two passed thought many things together. Things that probably no other dragons could do and survive."

"But I never have lost him like this." She whimpered.

"I know Cynder, but he's strong, just like you are. He will pass through this."

The guardian then put Cynder against his chest and stroked her a little, to calm her while she cried a little more in his shoulder.

"How it happened?" Sparks asked her.

"Sparks..." Terrador started but Cynder stopped him.

"Its okay, I guess." She said trying to dry her tears with a paw. "I didn't see it. We were fighting an ape commander who looked like Gaul. Spyro was releasing a lightning arc in him, and I ran for the ape. But then I heard his cry and the lightning stopped, and the ape struck me on the chest. When I got up again I could not see Spyro anymore."

Sparks stayed quiet, and Terrador put Cynder back on ground. While he was putting her back on ground, he said to her. "Cynder, you had a hard day and should have some rest in the healer too. That cut you have isn't just a scratch."

"Yes." She nodded. "The others are there too?"

"Ember, and Amphars. Grace got kidnapped too." He replied.

"Oh my..." Cynder sighed.

"We will try to discover now what they want with this." Volteer said and the gazed turned to him.

"Go now Cynder, and have some rest." Terrador finished.

"Thank you guardians." She nodded and turned away.

"It's nothing Cynder. Have a good rest." Terrador said, and the others agreed.

* * *

"So Ember, how are you holding up?" Amphars asked, laying on his back and gazing at the ceiling.

"Better now." She sighed. "But it's a long time now since Flame left. Amp, I'm worried with him, that still being my fault. I was so stupid in not taking notice that he liked me."

"No, I like you Ember. He loves you." Amphars replied. Ember didn't reply.

"This bed, so comfortable... I could get used to it." He smiled to himself. Ember just tossed her head and looked to him, with a weak smile.

After sometime Cynder walked in the room exiting from the showers, and dripping some water on the ground.

"Oh Cynder, I didn't notice you passing through here to the showers." Amphars said.

"I took the other entrance for it." She said taking a bed.

"I see, is Spyro well?" He asked back.

She just sighed, and then said sadly. "No, they took him."

Amphars was taken aback a little, and said sadly. "Sorry about that Cynder. And they took Grace too."

"What those damn apes are trying?" She said laying down.

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get worried. Still, you can count with our help."

"Thanks for that." Cynder said, and close her eyes to rest.

Amphars then rubbed and fluffed his sides a little in the bed, and covered himself with a blanket, comfortably. Cynder and Ember were already laid in their sides, resting.

* * *

**So, when I posted the chapter, a little part was missing. It's already here now. ****Also, this chapter took a long time because I'm back to work now.**

**And remember: Grammar errors ARE expected, and I can do nothing about it. If you can understand what you are reading, then it's good enough to me.**

**That's it, thank you people.**


	13. Dark plans

"You did well Flame. Your plan worked as expected." A voice echoed in the chamber where Flame was.

The chamber was dark and cold. The dark magic could be felt flowing through it. Right ahead of Flame was Spyro, encaged in a dark magic made cell. The dark magic was slowly draining his energy and maintaining him asleep most of the time, and he could do nothing about. Upwards was a dark crystal pulling the energy that the cell was stealing from Spyro. The dark crystal was pulsing with deep purple energy and receiving a beam of pure purple energy from the cage.

Flame smiled devilishly and said proudly. "I'm glad that I could meet you desires, master."

"Your last task will be to supervise the whole operation, and defend it if intruders come."

"I will do it." He replied.

"If you succeed you will have the highest rank, before me. You will be rewarded with an even greater power."

Flame just nodded his head.

"And you will able to have her if you want."

Flame gazed to his side just to see the dark dragoness smiling and narrowing her eyes to him, shaking her tail slowly to him.

"Hell yes!...I want." He said smiling and taking some steps to her.

"If you succeed. Until there you better do not touch her."

"I will succeed!" He said, and continued walking to her.

"That's what I expect, but I will not say it again."

Flame then stopped, and sighed.

"She isn't helping!" He said giggling and gazing at her. She said nothing, just kept looking at him.

"Now Flame, you are dismissed. Go and rest if you want."

He nodded his head again and left the chamber, heading to his room.

"I see that you did a good job "convincing" him."

"It wasn't that difficult." The dragoness replied.

"And you better keep it this way, just don't let he even touch you, and soon he will salivate by lust for you, and that will give me more control over him. And if everything goes to the plan, then you can give him what he wants. Until there you touch him or let him touch you and it will be the last mistake you ever made."

"I understand." She nodded.

"Now, why we have two prisoners instead of just one?"

"I told the apes to bring Spyro, but if he wasn't here, then bring someone else."

"And who is it?"

"I don't know her name, but she was with that Ember and another male when she came searching for Flame."

"So she is one of them?"

"I guess so."

"Good job. You have a plan for it?"

"Yes indeed." She said with a smile.

"Then do it, and don't disappoint me."

"Yes master." She said and exited the chamber. Soon she exited it, wooden doors reinforced with iron locks closed just before her. The chamber where the dragoness were now was bigger, made entirely of cobblestone, but empty. It also had some exits to corridors. She entered in one of them and ended in the area where the apes used to train, sleep and eat. Soon she entered she saw the stronger and bigger ape, training with a dummy.

"I have something for you." She said approaching him and looking up to him.

He stopped attacking the training dummy and looked to her, sheathing his weapon.

"Come with me a moment." She said and walked off, the ape just followed her.

She exited the chamber, and headed to another one where Grace was locked.

This chamber was a small prison, entirely made of cobblestone just like the rest of the fortress. Grace was locked in a cell, awake for some hours now. She was very scared and disoriented, and stayed quiet and curled tightly around herself the most time. Her lunchtime has passed and she was starving by now. She didn't know where she was, and why she was locked up. The last thing she remembered was seeing Ember falling unconscious just in front of her, and then getting struck on the back.

It was when heard something walking in the room. She slowly got up and put her head in the cell bars, trying to see who was there, but she only could see another cell just in front of her cell. The dragoness was in the jail entrance, and the ape just in front of her. "As you know, we captured a dragoness alongside Spyro in that raid." She said to him.

The ape looked to the cells, but from that angle he couldn't see her.

"You will take her to a distant place, and hid there. The plan is to separate them again, just like last time."

The ape heard everything with attention and arms crossed. Grace also heard them talking by the chamber entrance, and got even more frightened.

"Understood." He said not crossing his arms anymore.

"And remember to maintain her alive and left some trace, since we want them to track you, and they can do it by her scent. Stay prepared there, and if someone comes you call me with the communication portal, this way if they attack here, they lost her, and if they come to her, they lost Spyro."

He nodded his head and said: "Okay, I'm leaving them."

"Remember: Do a good job and you will be rewarded."

"Now we are talking!" He said smiling devilishly.

The dragoness then turned and walked away, and the ape prepared himself to accord to the plan.

Grace then found herself alone again, in the silent and dark chamber. It was when the ape walked again into the chamber, with some wyverns with him.

The ape stopped in front of her cell, and began to unlock it.

She looked up to him, half confused and half frightened.

He looked to her and smiled. "We are going to a walk."

Grace said nothing, just hung her head.

"You better don't try anything smart if you don't want to lose your teeth."

He opened the cell and took some distance unsheathing his sword.

"Walk and enter that cage." He pointed his sword to an iron cage in the corridor between the cells.

Grace slowly walked off her cell, and headed to the cage. The ape followed her right behind, pointing his sword to her back. Over the cage, was two wyvens to carry it.

Grace entered it, turned and sat. The ape smiled to her and locked the cage.

"You are so quiet and obedient. You could be my pet, you know? I would let you live after all."

Grace bared her teeth and growled to him.

"Bad girl!" The ape teased her pointing a finger to her.

"I'm not a pet!" She shouted, still growling.

"Ah, so you speak...Good." Them the ape looked to the wyverns carrying her. "Cover her cage with something. When we are away from here, we remove the covering, or they can do the follow her scent to here."

* * *

The black dragoness entered Flame's room, and he noticed her coming from behind. He looked over his shoulder to her, and said:

"All this time provoking me... You are doing this just because I can't do anything to you or with you, isn't it?"

She just smiled and nodded her head slowly.

He laughed to her and said. "When I'm done with this...you will be sorry, I swear it!" He finished closing firmly a paw.

She approached him slowly until she was facing him closely.

"Is that so?" She said narrowing her eyes sensually with a smile, and leaning her muzzle close to his. Flame only licked his lips and smiled in response. She giggled and leaned back.

"We will see it." She said turning her back to him and walking away.

Flame just held himself in place and watched the dragoness exiting his room.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Warfang...**

Cynder, Ember and Amphars had already lunched, and were resting in their beds in the infirmary. Cynder was already patched up by the mole. Both she and Ember were looking sad, and calmly resting. Amphars looked a little impatient with something, and was turning in his bed. At last he turned over his belly and stayed with all his under-body over the bed.

Sometime later they heard some footsteps coming in. It was when they looked to the door and saw an adult dragoness entering the room and gazing at them.

She was a pure electric, adult dragoness in her midlife, but not old yet. Since she was a pure electric dragoness, she looked like a female Volteer. Her scales were a strong yellow, but her chest and under-body scales were a lighter blue than Volteer's, and her wing membranes, crest, tail blade, eyes, claws and every other detail. She had exactly the same tail blade that Volteer had, like Amphars.

"Looks like you three must had quite a fight out there." She said gazing at them.

"Yes, but why are you here?" Amphars asked gazing at her.

"Well, I came to the temple to see how was you going, and the guardians told me what happened." She replied, and then raised an eyebrow and asked chuckling. "Are you shooing me?"

Amphars said nothing, just laid his head on the bed again.

"Cynder may be used to fights like this, but not you two. It's risky to you two to come out there like this." She continued.

Cynder nodded her head weakly.

"We don't had much choice, mother." He said without raising his head from the bed.

"He's right, do you know what happened already?" Ember supported him.

She lifted a paw and said. "I know, I know...but take care all of you. We already lost too many dragons this past years, and for the sake of our race we can't afford lose youngsters like you all." She hung her head a little.

They just nodded their heads.

"Because in some time you all may be already young adults." She said and then stopped to think. "Crap, this mean I'm getting old." She chuckled.

Ember and Cynder chucked too, and Amphars asked her. "Why don't you tell them your age?" He teased.

"And why don't you tell them that you don't like to bath?" She replied looking back to him.

Cynder and Ember just giggled even more.

His smile vanished and he felt embarrassed. "That's a lie!"

"No, that's why you still alone."

"Now I feel like shit, thank you for that. I love you a lot." He said a little angry and slid and hid his head below his pillow.

"You are welcome. Now girls, I'm leaving. I hope you two get better, and Amphars too." She chuckled.

The dragonesses nodded but Amphars didn't reply. She turned and headed to the door.

"Ah, I almost forgot." She said and looked back to Cynder. "My name is Voltra, and I'm his mother. I heard a lot of you these days. It's nice to meet you." She said bowing her head slightly with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Voltra." Cynder nodded.

Voltra then looked back and walked away.

"I hate being teased when I'm trying to tease. And even more by her." Amphars sighed raising his head from under the pillow.

"She really is your mother." Ember laughed.

"Yeah..." He replied laying his head back over the pillow.

"How old is she?" Cynder asked. She was laid in her back and gazing at the ceiling. "She don't looks too old like the guardians to me."

"Because she isn't. She is thirty-five years old." He said looking back to her.

"And you?"

"Sixteen years old."

"You are a little older than me, and Spyro."

He just gave her a weak smile and laid his head down again.

Some hours passed, and the night fell over the city, and the three youngsters still resting. They didn't take much time to fell asleep.

* * *

**One thing: According to the game story, the "Year of the Dragon" is a time every twelve years when new Dragon eggs were brought to the realm. No writers speak about it, but I will. If the year of the dragon is true, then no one would have parents, relatives, and no one would have... other things. That's boring isn't?**

**I'm pretty sure that this is a kind of censure to prevent people from thinking who is Spyro's parents, and Cynder's too, and other things, because the game was rated K+. I'm a skeptical person and I can't just write a story where dragons pop off nowhere.**

**So stay clear: That "Year of the dragon" story don't exist here.**

**I'm sure that everyone already knows what I wrote here, and agree to it. If not then feel free to tell me by PM or Review. All fanfics I read until now just ignored this part of the history, but I'm here talking about it to hear your opinion and as I said in first chapter, I like to make things clear.**


	14. I wont leave you behind

**Another day broke.**

Cynder didn't wake in her infirmary bed, but in the ground of an unknown place. The walls and ground were made of carved stone. She got up and gazed the unknown place. Suddenly a voice echoed thought the place.

"Come Cynder..."

She looked the surroundings searching for the source of the voice.

"Who's that? Where are we?" She asked, walking and gazing the surroundings, frightened.

She entered a rounded chamber, with a big hourglass in the center. The chronicler's chamber.

Soon she entered, saw the former fire guardian sat there, now pale blue, with scrolls on his back, and crystal necklace.

"It's some time since I last saw you." He said smiling.

Cynder's eyes widened, her mouth hung open, and she tossed her head back.

"Ignitus? Is that you?" She asked surprised.

He just kept his smile and nodded his head. "Come closer Cynder." He said.

She approached him, happy by seeing him but sad because of Spyro, and sat in front of him.

"Ignitus, I have to find Spyro!" She said looking directly to him, with a worried tone.

"I know Cynder, and is because of this I brought you here."

He gave a little pause, and continued. "Do you remember the last thing I said to you? In that day in the burned lands?"

She broke her gaze and shook her head.

"Draw strength from each other, and follow your heart! It will never fail you." He said smiling.

She looked up to him again, and gazed him for some seconds and widened her eyes when she come to understand. The place began to fade, and she began to be pulled away from it.

"Now go Cynder, he needs you now, maybe more than ever. Go before is too late."

She woke up in the infirmary again, panting, with all the other dragons still sleeping.

She quickly got up, and ran to the temple, but on her way to it she almost hit Hunter, who was about to enter the infirmary.

"Hunter!" She yelled seeing him entering in her way.

"You looks in hurry Cynder." He replied when she stopped right in front of him.

"Because I'm. I think I can find Spyro!" She replied, panting and nervously.

"Go to the Guardians. I will wake up the others." He said getting off her way.

She nodded and ran off the infirmary, before take off.

Some minutes later she approached the guardians balcony and landed on it.

"Guardians!" She exclaimed approaching the guardians.

The guardians turned their gaze to her and Terrador asked. "Ah Cynder, where are the others?"

"They are coming. Terrador, I think I can find Spyro, but I need to take off now!" She said looking up to him, with a tense tone, worried face and eyes open wide.

"Calm down Cynder, there's another problem. I sent Hunter to warn you this."

"I met with him when exiting the infirmary, what is it?" She asked nervously.

"I will explain this soon the others reach here." He said calmly.

Cynder sad down and stayed gazing at the ground, shaking her tail nervously up and down in the ground.

After some time Hunter entered the room, with Ember and Amphars following him. Cynder looked over her shoulder to them.

"What happened?" Ember asked worried, gazing up at Terrador.

"We received the information that an ape was sighted near a cheetah village, and with him two wyverns carrying a cage with what looked like a dragoness inside."

"Grace!" The youngsters gasped together.

"Yes, probably her." He continued.

"But why the hell the would pass near a cheetah village?" Amphars asked.

"To lure someone to a trap." Volteer replied, approaching the dragons.

"Yes, probably it." Terrador said sadly.

"We don't have time to save both!" Cynder exclaimed nervously.

"That's their plan." Terrador said, sadly again.

Cynder sat and hold her head with her front paws.

"I know it is their plan, but you will have to part your ways like last time, since they may be in communication. And Cynder, you shouldn't go alone. We don't know the size of their forces but we know that they all may be protecting Spyro right now, and we can't risk you too."

Cynder just hung her head.

"I guess I will be alone after Grace then." Amphars sighed.

"No!" Ember exclaimed turning her gaze to him. Then she looked back to the guardians and continued. "He can't go alone! He isn't even healed yet, it's too risky!"

"Sadly we have no choice Ember. You three are the only trained dragons we have now." Terrador said disappointed.

She looked back to Amphars hanging her head sadly, expecting his answer.

"Yes Ember, what are my choices? Go with you and Cynder and leave Grace her luck? I have to take her out of their hands, even if it's risky." He said looking at her confidently.

Ember turned to him and sat again, then put her paws on his cheeks. "Then promise me that you will be careful." She said looking directly to him, with a saddened and worried face.

"I will Ember, I promise." He said, trying to look confident again.

She released him, and turned back to Terrador.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked, not very satified with Amphars' decision.

Terrador replied with another question. "Cynder, do you know the way to Spyro?"

"Ignitus talked to me in my dream. He told me to follow my heart and that's what I will do."

Terrador wanted to ask her more, but at the situation he let that pass.

"Go then you two, and good luck!" He said a little less sad.

The dragonesses nodded their heads and parted, running for the balcony and the taking off. Ember right behind of Cynder.

Amphars watched them taking off before gazing back at the guardians.

"Now young Amphars..." Volteer called his attention. "...You are walking into a trap, so be prepared."

"I know. I will be careful." He keeping his gaze at the guardian.

"Hunter will lead you to the village where the ape was been sighted. He may be close to there."

Amphars nodded his head.

"Since we don't know what waits for you, it's really risky to you going into this. So if you want, you can take the mole healer with you, to provide you some field treatment."

"It could help." He replied with a small smile.

"Fair enough. Go with Hunter to call him, and the you can head to the village."

"Done." Amphars bowed his head.

"And good luck!" Terrador said, and Amphars just smiled.

Hunter took off running ahead and Amphars followed him closely.

They reached the infirmary in no time, and Hunter entered it first.

"Healer! The guardians require your assistance."

The mole get up from his chair and looked up to Hunter.

"We are going in a rescue mission, and we need you to provide us assistance in the battlefield."

"I see." The mole said. "When do we go?"

"Right now." Hunter replied.

"Oh, I will get my things, wait a moment please." He said and walked off to another room. The mole got back some time later with a small bag in his back.

"Well, it isn't much but I think we are set to go."

"Right. Amphars, could you carry him in your back?" He asked looking down to the dragon.

"Yes, I think." He replied, uncertainly.

Hunter looked back to the mole and said. "Let's go then!"

The mole nodded and ran to the dragon, who lowered his tail a little, and the mole climbed it.

"Follow me!" Hunter said and ran ahead.

"Hold firm there." He said looking over his shoulder to the mole to the mole in his back. The mole only nodded. Amphars then looked to his way again and took off following Hunter.

Soon he approached Hunter again, flying over him, he asked.

"Is this too distant from here?"

"No." He replied. "It's close to that village that you helped in Avalar. He must be hid somewhere close."

"But Avalar is a big place!"

"I know, but he can't hide forever."

"Do you have a plan?" The mole asked.

"Do we have, Hunter?" Amphars asked giggling.

"We have to analyze the situation, but in overall we have to be sneaky, to take Grace without joining her." He replied.

"I'm not exactly the sneaky type Hunter." Amphars said with a small laugh.

Hunter just kept running fast as he could, with Amphars flying over him, carrying the mole.

* * *

Cynder and Ember were ahead of them, flying north from Avalar, to a region that even Cynder had not passed thought her days of fight against the dark master.

Ember wanted to question her if she knew where she was going, but Ember didn't. Instead of this, she gave a little sigh and while flying aside Cynder, said, a little ashamed.

"Cynder, maybe it isn't the right moment, but it's the first I have alone with you. So, I wanted to apologize to you, for all I did. That's not my nature, I'm ashamed and regret it a lot. I hope you can forgive me."

Cynder briefly looked to her, them looked forth again and replied.

"Ember, I wanted to kill you that moment, but now I don't have hard feelings with you because of this, I already have forgiven you, as Spyro did."

"I just wanted to say to you that I'm sorry."

"I know Ember, but it's past. I don't like some things I made in my past too. Spyro taught me that remember the past, and blame yourself for it won't improve anything, so forget it."

"Thanks Cynder." Ember replied, now with a weak smile.

After some silent moments, Ember called Cynder again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ember." Cynder replied, still looking forth.

"That moment when I flew from my room."

"What about it?" Cynder asked.

"Why didn't you run after me?" She asked curiously.

"Spyro...He held me down, and calmed me, like he always did." She replied and finished smiling to herself.

"You two are so close to each other. You two really love each other. I see now how I was stupid in trying to get him for me."

Cynder gave her a weak smile to her.

She looked forth again, and said with a small sigh.

"Just help me find him Ember, he's everything to me."

"You can count on me." She replied smiling to herself.

* * *

After sometime Hunter reached the village, followed by Amphars with the mole.

"Hunter! You came!"

"Yes..." Hunter replied panting lightly, tired from running. "We are here to go after that ape you saw."

"This one has been here before, isn't it? Helping us to defend against the apes."

"Yes, but that was set up. Grace was taken by them." Amphars said, gazing at the cheetah.

"I guess this one is the one we saw caged." He replied.

"Yes, it may be her." Amphars said.

"Well, thank you for your help here that day. He lost half the village but it could be much worst without you and your friends." The cheetah said gratefully with a smile.

"It's nothing." Amphars said bowing his head with a smile.

"Now, I sighted this ape while out for hunt. He was with two wyverns as you already know. I managed to follow him, and he entered what looked to be a small cave between some trees."

"Well, there's a lot of trees around here." He said, a little impatient, and stayed gazing at the cheetah waiting his answer.

"This is why I will take you there. Unfortunately I need to come back to take care of the wounded."

"Great. Hunter, will you go with me?" He asked gazing up to him.

"Yes I will." He replied.

"Then take this." The other cheetah said, took his sword scabbard and gave it to Hunter. "You might need." He finished.

"Thanks." Hunter replied.

"Now follow me, it's not too far away from here." He cheetah said and took off running, Amphars and Hunter followed him.

* * *

**Well guys, these days I was thinking if this fanfic would have "lemons", and I almost gave up the idea, but as ever, I want to see your opinion about it. But this time I will not make a poll, because until now I had an incredible high number of voters (two), so write about it in your review.**

**And sorry about the delay, this chapter gave me a nice headache. Also, in this window of time I revised chapters 1 to 6 and removed errors, but some may still there, mainly in sixth.**

**That's it, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	15. I wont leave you behind Pt2

The cheetah led Hunter and Amphars to what seemed to be a natural cave, in a hill.

"I saw him entering here, and watched from here some time expecting him to get off the cave, but he didn't." He said gazing at Hunter.

Hunter just mumbled and stocked his chin.

"So, let's get in?" Amphars asked, looking up to him.

"Will you enter with us?" Hunter asked, gazing at the mole.

"Why not? He stays with one of us if we have to separate. If we are together, then he stays between us. We defend him if necessary." Amphars said looking to Hunter confidently.

"It's good to me." The mole said, and both Hunter and Amphars turned their gazes to him.

"OK then. Now, if possible, we will try to get Grace without entering in a fight." Hunter spoke looking to Amphars.

"I don't think it's possible Hunter. They may be aware and waiting us." He replied.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked putting a hand on his chin and gazing at the dragon.

"Yes I do! We enter, find the ape, kill him, take Grace, and exit safely!" He finished smiling to Hunter, who just chuckled.

"Well, good luck to you, I'm coming back!" The cheetah said, and parted.

"Thanks for everything." Hunter said and the cheetah ran away to his village.

"Coward." Amphars chuckled.

Hunter just gazed at Amphars, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't trust his "I have to be with the wounded" story." He chuckled. Hunter just chuckled too, and walked to the cave entrance. Amphars and the mole followed him as combined.

They walked slowly and silently thought the cave. The more they got into it, the darker it was, soon the sunlight was already zero, and just some torches lit up the way.

Suddenly, Amphars felt like something was moving behind him.

"Hunter wait!" He tried to say in a low tone.

Hunter stopped and looked behind, with his bow in hand. Amphars had turned and was gazing at the shadows behind him.

"I think something is there." Amphars said worriedly.

Before Hunter could say anything, something leaped from the shadows to Amphars. He widened his eyes and yelled in surprise, and by reflex he threw a lightning that struck the thing, doing it fell from the air. It crashed off it's feet right in front of Amphars, and he could see that it was a wyvern, larger than him.

Without warning, another wyvern leaped from the shadows, lunging for Hunter this time, who had a quick reflex and evaded the attack.

"Go, take her! I will deal with these two!" Hunter exclaimed, preparing to counter the wyverns.

Amphars ran away, and the mole followed him. After some moments running thought a dark, stone corridor, he entered in a chamber, that looked like a dead-end. Part of this chamber was not lit by torches and was totally dark. In the part that he could see, he saw a metal cage, and something inside it.

"Follow me from a distance, and be hidden by the shadows. Don't let anyone see you." He said over his shoulder to the mole, who nodded and took some distance behind him. Amphars then silently approached it, trying to stay hid in the walls shadows, and widened his eyes and smiled to himself seeing Grace inside it. She was curled around herself tightly and with eyes closed. He approached it even more until he could hold the iron bars with his front paws. She heard the sound of his claws touching the iron bars, opened her eyes and looked up to him.

"Hey Grace." He said smiling to her and holding the cell bars.

"Amphars! You came." She said overjoyed looking to him and getting up.

"Sure thing, I never left anyone behind, and you aren't going to be the first. Now, do you know where's the key?"

She grabbed the iron bars with her front paws and hung her head a little. "The key isn't the problem Amphars..." Her voice trailed off when she heard something and gazed away to the shadows for some moments.

"Gra..." Amphars started but she put a paw in his muzzle. "Shh..."

Then she looked back to him and whispered nervously. "Someone is there! Amp, you... you have to go away, now!"

"What? No!" He whispered back.

"Someone is waiting for you!" She said with a worried look in her eyes.

"I came for you and will not leave without." He said getting his head closer to the bars.

She just stared at his eyes for some moments, but then something moving quickly to him from the shadows caught her attention.

"Look out!" She shouted, pointing and gazing at his side.

He looked to his side too and his eyes widened seeing a big ape charging to him quickly with a sword in hand. Amphars had no time to evade the ape's sword, and got deep cuts in both paws as he tried to block by reflex. Before Amphars could do something, the ape finished the attack punching him in the chest with his other hand, sending the dragon backyards.

"No! Don't do anything to him!" Grace shouted holding the iron bars firmly.

The ape quickly approached the dragon again, who was in the ground over his back, trying to get up. The ape doesn't gave him the minor chance to recover and grabbed him by his throat, lifting him off his feet.

"You dragons are so easy to trick." He provoked, holding the dragon's throat in a hand and his tail blade in another.

He tried to break free, and then began to nail his claws on the ape's arm, but he just grunted and hold Amphars even more tightly. Amphars then opened his mouth and released a jolt of electricity that shocked the ape enough to him loosen his grasp on the dragon.

Amphars took the chance and released himself from the ape. The ape tried to hold the fleeing dragon by his tail, and Amphars pulled with force, making it slide in his hand. When the tail blade slid through it, made a deep cut and only stopped when reached his hand's bones. The ape yelled from rage and pain then looked to his bloodied and almost severed left hand.

The dragon took some distance, turned back to gaze to his foe, and they took combat position. Amphars took some steps back, charging a lightning. Seeing this, the ape advance to him with his sword in his good hand, and when he was about to hit the dragon, Amphars released his attack. The lightning struck his foe in the chest for a millisecond, but with sufficient force to fry his insides.

The shock also made the ape lost his balance from his charge and fell to the ground, almost catching the dragon in the process, who rolled out of the way. Amphars took that as an opportunity and climbed his back and bit the back of his neck. The ape then hit the dragon with his elbow in his side, hitting the his ribs and making him lose some grasp. As he does not let go, the ape stood up and threw himself to the ground over his back with all his weight, crushing the dragon and making him release his grasps.

He got up again, now without the dragon on his back, and turned to see him, on the ground, stunned by being smashed and groaning painfully. The ape tried to get him by his throat and immobilize him, but Amphars was faster and bit his arm hardly. The ape tried to freed his arm but Amphars nailed his claws on it too, and he just yelled even more.

He then punched Amphars in the cheek with his hurt hand, hurting himself in the process but making Amphars release his arm. The ape then finally got him by his throat, lifting him off the ground, but this time Amphars' tail was freed and he used it to stab the ape on his belly. Amphars also released another jolt of electricity on the ape, but this time he didn't release the dragon.

Instead of this, when the surge passed he removed the dragon's tail-blade from his belly and stabbed the own dragon with it, also in his belly. Amphars began to yell and try desperately to break free while the ape just sink deeper the dragon's own tail-blade in his belly, and watched the dragon suffering.

Desperately, Amphars used all his remaining strength to shock the ape one last time, but this time, the ape was already too wounded and weak, and couldn't handle one more shock. He released Amphars' throat, before taking some steps back and falling to the ground.

Amphars fell over his hind legs, but couldn't stood up anymore and fell to the ground too.

Grace was watching the whole battle, and panicked seeing Amphars falling to the ground.

Suddenly, Hunter entered the room running. First, he approached Amphars. He bent down, put a hand over him and called him, but the dragon didn't reply. Hunter then tried again, and shook his hand a little, but without answer again. He gazed the dragon's wounds, hung his head and sighed sadly.

"Healer!" He called. "Where are you?"

The mole healer stepped out the shadows, and approached Amphars and Hunter, running.

"Oh my!" He said, gazing the dragon's wounds.

"Do what you can with him." Hunter said sadly before getting up and heading to Grace. The mole just nodded his head.

"Are you alright?" He said when reached her cage.

"No! Amphars, he's..." She panicked.

"He's going to be okay Grace. Now let's set you free."

Grace whimpered a little more until come to stop, took a deep breath, and released an icy breath on the locks before her.

Hunter then used his sword to force the lock, breaking it.

Soon the cage opened, Grace ran off it, approaching Amphars.

"Amphars? Please, are you awake?" She whimpered putting a paw on his cheek.

Receiving no response she turned her gaze to his wounds. He was covered in blood, both from the ape and from himself, and his wounds still bleeding. He got deep sword cuts in both front paws, and a deep wound in his belly. He also broke a wing and some ribs when was smashed against the ground.

She just whimpered gazing at the unconscious dragon. "Amphars please, don't die here." She said beginning to cry and leaned closer to him.

"Grace, give him some space. The healer will treat him." Hunter said.

Grace looked to mole healer, took some steps back away from the dragon and laid on the ground while the mole was trying to heal him.

"How bad is he?" She asked crying, after some moments.

The mole gave a loud sigh and said. "I will not lie; he's in a pretty bad shape. He's heart still beating but it will not last longer if he keeps losing blood like this."

"Make him stop bleeding then!" She said a little louder.

"Isn't that simple. This wound is his belly is too deep." He replied.

"So are you saying that he's going to die?" She asked trying to hold her tears.

The mole didn't reply. Grace just burst crying even more. Hunter approached her and put a hand over her head to calm her.

Some moments passed, and Grace stayed crying, until came to a stop and fell asleep. Noticing his this, Hunter approached the healer and asked him.

"Is he getting any better?"

The mole sighed sadly and replied. "No, like I said, this wound on his belly is deep, and he's already too weak. Just healing his wounds will not help anymore. I'm doing all what I can but it will not be enough, he needs a lot of magic to stay alive now."

Hunter just hang his head sadly, and looked back to Grace, still sleeping.

"She must like him." The mole said, seeing Hunter looking to her.

"Yes." Hunter replied gazing back at the mole. "Just keep doing what you can, will you?"

"Yes." The mole nodded.

"I will be guarding the entrance if you need me." He said, and walked away.

Time passed, and while Grace slept, a very familiar voice spoke to her.

"Grace, it's in the hardest moments of our life that we discover out greatest powers, and sometimes it's when someone is in brink of death that we discover what we really feel for it. Grace, you can save him, you have the same power I once had! That's your grace!"

When Grace wake, her paws were glowing white, lightly. Her eyes widened and she almost couldn't believe in them, gazing at her paws.

The mole also was gazing at her, his mouth hung open.

Grace quickly approached Amphars, put her paws over his chest, closed her eyes and concentrated.

Her paws began to glow even more, and Amphars' wounds began to close themselves.

"It can't be!" The mole gasped, gazing surprised at the dragoness. "You healed him using your own energy!"

Grace opened her eyes again and gazed sadly at him. He didn't show any sings of consciousness.

"Amphars? Do you hear me? Please be awake." She asked, beginning to cry again, leaning closer to him and poking his jaws with her nose.

Receiving no response, she hung her head sadly, laid aside him, put a wing over him and passed out, exhausted.

Meanwhile, away from the cave, close to the village, the cheetah who led Hunter and Amphars into the cave was waiting for someone. Until the sound of wings annouced its arrival.

"You led them correctly? Like planned?" A voice looking distorted came from some trees and it's shadows.

"Yes, I did. I led them." The cheetah replied.

"Good...Now there's one more thing, and you will be free."

"And what is it?"

The figure then walked off the shadows. It was Flame, and he just smiled devilishly to the cheetah.

* * *

**Hey there readers, here are some things I wanted to say:**

**The poll about fight scenes is now closed, but let me know if you liked the one of this chapter.**

**I'm in search for someone who draws well to draw my characters (Amphars and Grace mainly) a****nd maybe Flame and Ember in teenage. If you are up to the task, PM-M****E. And no, I can't pay for this, sorry****, but it will be a great collaboration to the fanfic, and I will be grateful.**

**I saw on the internet that the name "Sykes" already exists, so I want to make one thing clear. My character Sykes isn't based in any person, character or anything. I created him, and named him unaware of the name's existence. His name is a modification on the nickname "Skykes".**

**About the lemons: First of all, thanks for your opinions. I noticed that most of you don't liked the idea very much, so I will let his pass for now. If, and only If I do it, it will be in a different story containing only the moments of this one.**

**And to the guy who used Ember and Bandit as example in his review: You must be quite a fan, I already had forgotten about Ember's romance with that armadillo. It was in Shadow Legacy. Never played this game but I used to read about all Spyro games, so I knew about it.**

**Now, think about it: If these two mated, what would be their child?**


	16. I wont leave you behind Pt3

**Readers, I'm happy to see that the fanfic's numbers are growing, but still I want your help to make this fanfic be in most popular ones, to more people read as well. And for that I need more favorites, reviews and followers.**

**Also I wanted to finish and publish this chapter sooner, but I had been sick this last week, and I'm still sick.**

* * *

While Hunter and Amphars were trying to save Grace, Cynder and Ember were flying for some time, to the unknown. Ember just trusted that Cynder knew where was she going. At the same time when Hunter finally let Grace free, Cynder reduced her flying speed and came to a stop, hovering in the air and gazing the surroundings.

"Something wrong Cynder?" Ember asked her, worried of being lost.

"I know they are here somewhere, but I... I can't just say where." She said hanging her head sadly.

"Cynder, just calm down a little. You are too nervous."

Cynder just sighed.

"Look, we could begin searching for them in that evil-looking fortress right behind you." Ember pointed.

"What?" Cynder gasped surprised, looked over her shoulder and saw a cobblestone fortress, looking old and abandoned.

She gazed back to Embed who had a smile to her.

"How did... ah forget it." Cynder rolled her eyes.

They then flew to the fortress. It was falling into pieces. The entrance was a big, wooden door. They landed and stood right in front of it, analyzing it.

Ember tried to push it using her front paws. She growled while put a great force on the door, but it didn't move a centimeter.

"Oh...I don't think we are going to move it." She said panting a little. "So, let's burn it down?"

"No, wait here a second." Cynder said, and before Ember could said anything she turned into shadows and passed under the door.

"Wow." Ember gasped surprised.

"Ember do you hear me?" Cynder asked from the other side.

"Yes!" Ember exclaimed.

"Stay away from the door!" Cynder continued.

"Okay." Ember replied and took some steps aside the door.

The door was resistant, and would not burn easily, but Cynder threw her black fire at the door's weak spots. Soon the door began to crumble, not to Ember's side, but to Cynder's.

The door smashed against the ground where Cynder was.

"Cynder?" Ember called worriedly, approaching the door. Soon a shadow grew over the door, and Cynder leaped from it.

"Well, it worked." She giggled lightly.

"I thought you had been smashed" Ember replied.

Cynder continued her giggle.

"Came on." Cynder called entering the fortress.

* * *

"Dragoness!" We have intruders!" The dragoness turned to see an ape running to her.

"What? Who?" She asked, surprised.

"Dragons! It looked to be two females." He replied, stopping close to her and catching his breath.

"Then they are two dragonesses, idiot." She replied.

The ape just stayed quiet.

"Where are they?" She continued.

"Entering by the main door." He replied.

"What?" She shouted. "You idiot! You are the watchman, you should warn me sooner!"

"My apologizes." The ape stammered gazing the ground, fearing punishment.

The dragoness just growled angrily.

"Go warn the apes! Don't let anyone reach the second floor!" She ordered.

The ape nodded his head and rushed away. The dragoness then headed to warn her master.

"Master, we have unexpected guests." She said while entered the room.

"I know...Cynder is here."

"What should we do?" She asked worriedly.

"You delay them, this operation can't be harmed, or the whole plan will be destroyed."

"And about Spyro and Flame?"

"I have plans for them. Now, you have your orders, go!"

The dragoness nodded agreed and rushed off to delay Ember and Cynder.

* * *

They walked into the fortress for some time, through a corridor large enough to both walk side to side with ease. After some time they reached a bigger chamber, and before they could gaze the place, an iron gate fell behind them, blocking the way back. Both jumped and yelled in surprise by the sound of the gate crashing against the floor. Soon, apes began to run off from the corridors.

"More apes!" Cynder gasped, angrily.

The apes began to yell and throw explosives at Cynder and Ember, and they separated from each other, running to different targets.

Cynder could evade relatively easy but Ember had more difficult doing this. Cynder approached on of the apes enough to leap for him, but he evaded and left an explosive in place, that exploded soon when Cynder landed. The explosion sent her backwards. While this he ape unsheathed his sword and lunged for her.

Ember however, was having a hard time evading bombs. She tried to strike some apes with fireballs but they were faster and evaded. She then tried to charge to one, but he moved and threw a bomb in her way, that exploded right in front of her making her yell from surprised and lost some of her balance. The ape then took his sword and advanced to her.

Cynder ducked and evaded the ape's sword by close. While ducked she countered him clawing his chest. He yelled painfully and without stopping the swing of this sword, he tried to struck her vertically this time, but Cynder rolled away and he hit the floor. Quickly, she got to her feet again, firing black flames at him. He dropped his sword and began to try to put off the fire with his hand yelling desperately.

She then began to claw him furiously in the chest and face with both front paws, one attack after another, tearing flesh and blood on each attack, until she was interrupted by another ape that caught her unaware and stuck her ribs with his sword.

Cynder growled angrily, turned to him and unleashed her black flames furiously at him, burning all his furs and skin. She only stopped when the ape fell on his back, heavily burned. She then looked to the previous ape, who was trying to catch his breath. She gazed at his bombs in his waist, spat a lick of fire on it and ran away. The fire lit the bombs' fuses and seconds later it exploded.

She turned to Ember, who was holding herself against two apes, mainly evading their attacks, but sometimes countering it.

"Ember, do you need some help?"

"I could use!" She replied, panting and evading the apes.

Cynder ran to her, but suddenly the black dragoness leaped from the shadows in the ground, taking her by surprise and sending her airborne and backyards. Cynder grunted from the impact while flew backyards.

Ember gasped seeing this, and the dragoness gazed back at her.

"Apes! She's mine, take the other!" She ordered, now approaching Ember.

Cynder opened her wings and landed on her feet again. She saw the dragoness, now running to Ember and the apes approaching her.

"Now we finish our fight." She said gazing at Ember, cautiously approaching her in combat instance.

"My pleasure." Ember replied.

Cynder saw herself surrounded by two apes. She took her combat instance and waited for them to make a move.

The dragoness lunged for Ember with claws first, who evaded the first hit, but could not evade a second and got three claw marks on her chest. Ember yelled in surprise by being hit and tried to take some distance.

The dragoness lunged for her again, but in the last moment Ember got herself out of the way and hit the dragoness on her ribs with a punch. The dragoness felt the hit and Ember to the chance to claw her side and chest with both front paws in a sequence of hits.

After a while, an ape lunged to Cynder, but she was ready and held his hand with a paw and slashed his chest with another. The other ape behind her took the opportunity to attack, but she saw it, released the ape and rolled away.

The second ape ended to strike the first with his sword. Meanwhile, Cynder got up again, and threw her black flames in both, melting their fur and burning their skin. The apes tried desperately to put off the fire, but she finished them spliting her venom over them. The venom quickly penetrated their burned skin and began to take effect. This apes were no match for her. But, to her unhappiness, more apes entered in the fight.

The dragoness turned to gaze Ember while she clawed all over her side, and released a black flamethrower to make her stop. Ember yelled and cringed in surprise, trying to evade the flames with not much avail. Ember then rolled off her flames, but already burned.

The black dragoness took a deep breath, to release her flames at Ember again. Ember awaited for her, and when she did, Ember ran away from the flames, and threw her own flames at the dragoness face, hotter than she could. This made her stop and Ember lunged for her, clawing and punching her without a stop.

Cynder finished more two apes, and gazed at Ember and the black dragoness. Both were already tired, wounded and with burn marks. Cynder just got a wound in her ribs and some minor scratches.

Cynder charged to the dragoness, and seeing this, Ember stopped fighting the dragoness and got away from her. She had enough time to see Cynder charging to her, but not enough to evade and got headbutted in the ribs. She fell off her feet and slid through the stone floor.

She took a little time to get up again, and when she did, saw Cynder and Ember angrily gazing at her, both already bloodied from fighting, and ready to attack her again. She also saw all the apes dead, over the place. She then laid in the ground again, showing signs of weakness and tiredness.

"Where are they? Where are the dragons you took?" Cynder angrily questioned her, getting closer of.

"They aren't here anymore." She replied while panted.

Cynder growled and asked. "And where are they?"

"I don't know, I was told to delay you, and seems like I did well." She giggled.

Cynder just growled angrily to her and held the dragoness throat against the floor.

"And even if I knew I would not tell you." The dragoness finished.

"Then you'll die right here..." Cynder coldly said and tightened her grip.

"You can try." The dragoness gave her a smile, and then vanished in shadows right under her paw.

"We'll meet again, Cynder." Her voice echoed through the place.

"Dammit!" Cynder bellowed, angrily.

"She pretty slippery." Ember gave a small sigh and said, angry and sad.

"Should we search through this place before we go?" Ember asked.

"Well, it could be." Cynder replied.

"And we need to set up a camp to pass the night, or we aren't going to save anyone."

"You are right." Cynder sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hunter watched the cave's entrance. After some time watching it, he decided to search the plains for something they could eat. It wasn't night yet, but it would be difficult to hunt at night after all.

He got up from the cave entrance and gazed at himself. He had some scratches over his body but nothing too serious. He got his bow and walked away from the cave, heading to a large open area where he could find food, passing through a little forest in the way.

Suddenly, when he was a little away from the cave, he heard a sound of something moving close to him. He ducked himself on some bushes and watched the direction of the coming sound. It showed to be another cheetah, exactly the same who guided them to the cave. The cheetah was gazing his surroundings, trying to not be seen while headed to the cave entrance. He had a sword in hand, a bow on his back and a dagger in his belt. Hunter tried to realize what he could want approaching the cave again, and followed him by a distance, always hidden by something.

The cheetah stopped at the cave's entrance, and looked to both sides, seeing if he was being watched.

When he was about to enter it, Hunter stepped out from a tree and called him.

"Need something my friend?" Hunter asked him with an eyebrow raised. He also had an arrow ready in his bow, pointing to the ground.

The cheetah almost jumped in surprise. "Oh my fellow Hunter! I... was just checking if you were alright..."

"Armed and ready like this?" Hunter asked, suspicious.

"Ah... you never know when something will leap to attack you! I didn't know if you were successful, so I came prepared." He replied nervously.

Hunter don't felt to his speech, and just murmured something in reply. He also didn't lower his bow.

"So, are you all okay?" He asked, trying to improve his situation.

"Yes, we are." Hunter replied, still suspecting him.

The cheetah stayed quiet for a moment, while something came to Hunter's mind.

"You shouldn't be guarding the village from intruders?" Hunter asked him.

The cheetah opened his mouth to give him an answer, but couldn't think in one in time.

"You caught me." He replied with a giggle.

"Who sent you here?" Hunter asked, now pointing his bow to him.

"That doesn't matter." He replied with a malicious smile.

"And why did you betray us?" Hunter asked, ready to shot.

"That also doesn't matter." He replied and ducked to evade Hunter's shot.

As previewed by him, Hunter fired his arrow, and right after the arrow pass over him, he charged to strike Hunter.

Hunter quickly evaded the attack, turning his body while put his bow on his back. The cheetah tried to continue the attack, striking at him again, but Hunter evaded right on time again, and readied his sword.

The cheetah took some steps back from Hunter, with his sword ready and in combat instance.

"You left me no choice Hunter." He said gazing at him, already panting.

"Everyone has a choice." Hunter replied, stepped in and swung his sword vertically. The cheetah blocked it with his sword and held it for a while, while Hunter forced the sword down. Hunter then pulled his sword back and kicked the cheetah in the abdomen making his gasp for air and lower his guard. Hunter punched his face with the pummel of the sword making the cheetah turn his face with the impact. He lost his balance and put a hand on the ground to stop his fell to it.

"You are here to finish the ape's job aren't you?" Hunter asked, pointing his sword close to his face.

The cheetah said nothing, just gazed at the ground and split blood at it.

"How could you do this?" Hunter angrily asked. "They helped you and your village! That dragoness was kidnapped and a dragon is near death because of you!" He exclaimed.

Before the cheetah could answer anything, Hunter kicked him hard right on the face, sending him to fall on the ground. He also dropped his sword on the impact.

"You marked your whole village to die just to attract them!" Hunter said approaching him.

The cheetah didn't reply, so Hunter approached him and got him by the throat, against the cave wall.

"How could you be such a rat?" Hunter almost shouted at his face, holding his throat against the wall. "You also had no choice for this?"

While Hunter spoke, the cheetah quietly took his dagger on his waist, and the stabbed Hunter on the belly. Hunter grunted painfully, released him and his sword, and took some steps back, gazing at his belly.

The cheetah recovered his breath, took his sword from the ground, and took some steps to Hunter, yet panting.

"I would be lying if I said that wasn't my choice, in fact. But I don't want they to die without a reason, so I'm going to finish what I started right now." He replied and prepared to deliver a final blow on Hunter.

However, right after he raised his sword, he grunted painfully and stopped. Then, he looked down to his chest. A large icy dart was pierced though him. Hunter also saw that. The cheetah then fell over his knees, right in front of Hunter.

Soon when the cheetah chief fell, Hunter saw Grace approaching him from behind, looking angry. She took his sword with her teeth and tossed it away from him. Then she gazed at the cheetah once more, who was now with his four members on the ground, coughing blood. She slashed her tail on the his face hard, making him fell to the ground.

She then walked over him, and nailed her claws on his members, pinning him to the ground.

"Who told you to come here?" She questioned him angrily.

"A dragon! He was dark and about your age." He replied, coughing.

"And why did you agree?" She continued the questioning.

"Because he said that if I did what he asked he was going to let me live."

"And you let your whole village die just to save yourself?" She asked, now really angrily.

The cheetah didn't reply.

"Amphars was right... You are a coward!" Hunter said with some difficult.

"And you'll pay for what happened to him with your life!" Grace gazed and growled to him angrily.

The cheetah had not time to reply before Grace suddenly bit his throat deeply and held it. He yelled and tried to break free from her but she only bit him deeper and felt his blood flow through her jaws. Didn't took much time for him to stop resisting, and just then she released him.

Hunter was taken aback watching the scene. When Grace released him, her jaws were totally bloodied, dripping the cheetah's blood over the ground. She splat the blood that has in her mouth on the ground and dried her lips with a paw, before gazing to Hunter again.

Grace ignored his surprised and spooked gaze and walked away from the dead cheetah, to him.

"He deserved nothing less." She replied to his reaction to what she did.

Hunter stayed quiet for a moment and then asked. "Wasn't you sleeping?"

"I can't sleep starving to death like this!" She said, angry by being held and left to starve by the ape.

"We need something to eat before I eat this dead cheetah right here." She said gazing back at the body.

"I was going to gather some food, before I spotted this one trying to enter the cave."

"Well, he will not betray anyone again." She said, calming down a little.

"Yes...I can't believe that he could do that." He said with some difficult.

"Are you okay Hunter?" She asked gazing at him a little worriedly.

"Yes, but he stabbed me in the belly."

"I see...Go for the mole, he might help you. Then have some rest, I will gather some food to us."

"Aren't you too weak and tired for this?." He asked her, getting up.

"I'm, but someone needs to do it, and I'm too starved to wait."

"Take care then Grace, and good luck."

Grace just gazed back at him briefly and nodded her head, then prepared to take off to search for food. Hunter slowly headed to the cave, trying to do not worst his wound.


	17. Calm after the storm

**This chapter can be a little boring, don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

At the past day, Cynder and Ember had searched the old fortress, but they didn't find anything. Just a training room for apes, and an empty jail. In the second floor they found living rooms, still with some cushions. By sniffing it, Ember could tell that Flame had been there. They also found two strange things, that looked like a mirror in a support. One in the first room in second floor, and another in a big, not well-lit room. Both broken to pieces. In the last room Cynder also found a scroll over a wooden desk. She opened it and realized that was a map of some kind of building, with a name on it, that she couldn't read she also couldn't recognize the place, but it wasn't entirely new to her. Cynder took the scroll with her, and after some time left the fortress. They decided in do not rest in the fortress because they feared being attacked at night, so they made a camp a little away from it, and hunted some animals to eat. After that both dragonesses laid down to pass the night.

Meanwhile, Grace had no difficult to find some sheep, and once she made a kill, she quickly devoured it, and then killed another to bring to the cave.

When she got back, Hunter had already set a small camp to them, close to the cave. They moved the unconscious Amphars and put him close to the fire to keep him warm. Grace laid aside him and put a wing over him before fall asleep.

* * *

**Day broke.**

Grace woke up with the sunlight blinding her eyes. When she could see again, she sleepily gazed the surroundings. Both Hunter and the mole were already awake. Amphars was looking totally healed but didn't show any signs of waking up yet. Grace poked him with her muzzle but received no response, he was still unconscious.

Hunter had his wounds treated by the healer, and when Grace woke up, he had already brought meat for breakfast.

Ember woke up too, feeling the bright sun in her eyes and it's warm on her side. Plus the gentle wind and the birds singing. It would be a beautiful morning if she wasn't so worried with Flame. She opened her eyes just a little and saw Cynder already awake, hanging her head sadly, feeling the miss of her mate, and worried with him. Ember just sighed sadly, because her situation was even worst. Flame had escaped her twice, he was evil-like, and with another dragoness. Ember feared that Flame had given up on her. Other than that, she also felt guilty for Cynder's suffering. She tried to shake these thoughts off her mind, and think in what they should do now. Eventually she broke the sad silence calling Cynder, who raised her head a little and gazed back at her.

"Are you okay?" Ember asked sadly.

"Not really." She replied.

Ember just hung her head a little, before speaking again. "We should move on Cynder, staying here won't help."

"To where Ember?" Cynder asked narrowing her eyes a little set up. "I can't track Spyro anymore." She whimpered a little hanging her head again. Ember was taken by sorrow seeing that.

"Cynder, you have to be strong now, we have to be strong! There's still hope for us yet."

Cynder stayed quiet.

"Cynder...I know what you feel...And I feel no better than you."

"Do you?" Cynder asked a little set up again.

"Yes Cynder, I do! I love Flame and now he's in danger because of me! Because I did something that broke his heart! I don't know if he will ever forgive me!" She replied a little set up too, but her anger depleted at the end. And she began to cry. "I don't even know if I will ever see him again..."

Cynder kept herself silent.

"And as if that is not enough, I do feel responsible for everything bad that happened this last days."

Cynder just felt a little bad for being angry at Ember and sighed sadly. Ember laid her head on the ground and kept crying lightly. Cynder then approached her and put a paw over her forehead.

"I'm sorry Ember." She said.

Ember opened her eyes again and looked up to Cynder.

"It's okay..." She replied drying her eyes.

"So...Where are we going?"

"We should get Amphars and Grace. Maybe with their help... We can get our boys back." She replied with a weak smile in the end.

"And do you know where they are?"

"Before we got out the temple, the guardians told us that an ape had been sighted near a cheetah village. If this village is the same we helped some days ago, then I may the way to it."

"Yes, it's in Avalar isn't it?"

"Yes.."

"Well, we don't have much time, so let's go."

Ember was hungry, but she didn't complain. She would fly faster with an empty stomach anyway.

At the other camp, soon when Grace finished her meal, Hunter spoke to her.

"Grace, I'm heading to check the village. And the healer is going with me. We will see if we can help in something there."

"But and Amphars?" Grace asked worriedly.

"He looks stable for now, you already did what you could for him. Just give him sometime to recover, his chances are greater now."

"Okay." Grace sighed.

"We should be back soon." Hunter continued.

Grace just nodded her head.

Hunter and the mole parted then, leaving Grace alone with the unconscious Amphars.

Grace gave a last gaze on him before laying down on the soft grass.

* * *

Cynder and Ember flew for some time. Cynder led the way, heading to Avalar. It took some time but they reached it, and when they did Ember took the lead, heading to the cheetah village she helped days ago.

* * *

Suddenly, Grace heard some groans just before her. She turned to it and saw Amphars with a paw over his eyes, finally moving.

"Amphars! You woke!" She called, smiling overjoyed.

He removed his paw front his eyes and gazed at her.

"Oh, hi Grace!" He said sleepily and began to get up. She quickly approached him, and didn't wait him to get up and hugged him tightly.

"You worried me soo much..." She said almost crying of happiness while put her head under his jaw.

"What happened?" He asked not understanding why she was acting like that.

She released her hug a little to gaze him directly in the eyes. "You had been severely wounded after that fight, Amphars...And unconscious too." She said with sad tone, hanging her head lightly.

"Oh..I didn't know I was that bad." He said, surprised.

"Amphars..." She started in an even more sorrowful tone, looking up to him again and approached him a little, almost touching their muzzles, while keep her gaze in her eyes. He noticed that her eyes were becoming wet and became spooked of that.

"The healer..." She continued but stopped to catch some breath. "He said that you was pretty bad and just his healing wouldn't save you...He said you was going to die!" She finished crying sorrowfully.

Amphars' body nearly froze hearing that. Other than that, he didn't know exactly what to do, so he stayed quiet while Grace put her head back under his jaw. She hugged him again, and cried for some time, while he gently caressed her back to calm her. The feeling of his warmth and his scent made she did not feel alone for the first time since she lost her parents. She felt better, and safer, and eventually she stopped crying, but remained enjoying his hug.

"Sorry doing you worried Grace. You feel better now?"

Grace gave a small sigh and released him to gaze his face again.

"Yes..." She replied with a weak smile. "You are back, and that's what matter now." She continued drying her tears. "Just don't worry me like that again."

Amphars giggled a little. "I'll try."

She giggled too, and broke the hug, and both sat down.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" She asked a little ashamed.

"No problem." He replied with a smile.

"How do you feel. Anything hurts?"

"My back and my wings are hurting lightly, as my side too. And I remember that fucking ape used my own tail to stab me right here." He said looking down to his belly. "It don't hurts, but I feel somehow weird and tired."

"You need to rest Amp, to recover you energies. By what the healer told me, you wasn't completely healed when you came here."

"Yes, I had broken ribs. The healer fixed that but he said to me don't push it too hard."

"And you did exactly what he said to you don't do." She giggled.

"Yes, but it was for a good cause." He smiled.

"Oh you..." Grace tilted her head lightly and giggled. He just kept his smile.

"And you? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Better now." She giggled.

"I see." He giggled back. "Any wounds?"

"No."

"And your paw? You had broken it, haven't you?" He curiously asked.

"Yes, but it's better now, it healed." She replied

"It healed?" He asked even more curious.

"Yes." She replied with a smile.

"Good." He replied, then looked to a sheep near them. "Is that sheep over there for me? I'm beginning to get hungry."

"Yes, I just left it for you." She said.

"Thanks." Amphars said and walked to the sheep. But when he took his first steps Grace called him again, and he looked over his shoulder to her.

"Hunter told me that you was the one who insisted in coming after me. He told me that you even wanted to come alone...I can't thank you enough for that." She said with a smile.

"I could not just left you here Grace, and I just did what was right." He replied with a smile.

"But not everyone does what is right, and not everyone has the courage to it." She replied with a small smile.

Amphars just hung his mouth open a little to reply, but she was right after all. Seeing that she just giggled.

"You impressed me again." She said softly with a smile.

He just smiled again and headed to his sheep.

Grace just laid down and watched him having his meal. When he looked back to her she just smiled, and he smiled back.

* * *

Ember finally sighted the small cheetah village, still destroyed by the apes. When they got closer to it, both saw Hunter and what looked to be the mole healer with him, treating the wounded. Cynder called for Hunter, who looked up on the skies to see her and Ember approaching the village.

"Cynder! What are you doing here?"

They approached a little more and landed in the small village, right in front of Hunter.

"You shouldn't be searching for Spyro and Flame?" Hunter asked, confused.

"We found a place where they were kept captives, but they took both from there before we could even see them." Cynder spoke, panting a little and hanging her head in defeat.

"And that evil black dragoness fled again!" Ember completed.

"So, you are here to see Amphars and Grace?"

"Yes." Both replied. "We need their help to search for Spyro and Flame again."

"They are in a camp next to here, just go that direction." Hunter pointed.

"Okay, we are going right now."

"Just let me say one thing..." Hunter interrupted.

"What's it Hunter?" Cynder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Amphars had been hurt in the fight. He was pretty wounded, and is unconscious since then."

"Oh my..." Ember gasped and her body froze in place, worry took her face.

"Grace somehow treated his wounds and he got stable, but was still asleep when I left the camp. It was about one hour ago."

"Thanks Hunter, we are going now." Cynder said and led the way. The cheetah just nodded and Ember followed Cynder, almost panicked by what she had just heard.

Cynder decided to fly over the trees, and didn't took a long time to find the camp. They sighted Amphars, who was just finishing his meal, and Grace watching him. Ember became calmer by seeing him awake and looking well.

She called him while diving down to land. He just gazed back to her and ate a small chunck of meat that he had just teared off. She landed ahead and ran to him, and he stood up over his hind legs.

"I'm glad to see you again. Are you are alright?" She said happily while hugged him tightly.

"Glad to see you too Ember, Grace said I was pretty bad, but I'm better now." He replied, hugging her lightly.

"We met Hunter in the village, he told us what happened to you. You risked yourself coming for her." Cynder said.

"I had to. And I'm glad everything ended well." He replied while Ember released him.

Cynder and Ember stayed quiet for a while then. He noticed their sadness and asked why. "What happened Ember? Are Spyro and Flame well?"

"We didn't find them Amphars, they disappeared while that black dragoness delayed us."

"And then?"

"She fled." Cynder replied.

"God, this dragoness is getting really annoying." He sighed.

"I want to kill her so much..." Ember replied lightly angry.

"I understand you..." Amphars said. "Do you know where they are know?"

"No." Cynder replied.

"And we are going to search for then somewhere?"

"I don't know..." Cynder sighed and hung her head.

"You said you was going to rest a little more Amphars. Your body need more time to recover after you had been through." Grace said taking some steps towards him.

"Yes, I know..." He replied somewhat sadly.

Grace approached him until she could stroke him gently on the under-jaw. He just giggled, a little bashfully.

"Promise me that you will take care of yourself." She said holding his under-jaw.

"I will." He replied smiling to her. She just smiled back and released his under-jaw.

Amphars then looked to Cynder again, and asked. "Cynder, you need us for something, or...anything?"

Cynder looked back to him and replied. "I don't know Amphars. I don't know if I should wait or search for him, and don't know even where to begin the search."

"Cynder, Spyro is a special one. He will push through it." Grace said.

"And about Flame?" Ember asked sorrowfully.

"He loves you Ember, and he will not give up on you just because of what you did." Amphars said.

"Maybe..." She replied and hang her head sadly.

"Should we... get back to Warfang? Since we don't know what to do, maybe the guardians know. It may be better and stay here and wait."

"Yes..." Cynder replied. "Warfang is not to far from here. We should talk to the guardians."

"You're sure you can fly again?" Grace asked him worriedly.

"I already flew even with broken ribs." He giggled.

"Yes, but this time you broke your wing." She replied.

"Well...That explains the pain I felt when I woke, but it's not healed yet?" He said gazing his wings.

"It is, but it also can break again if you abuse." She replied.

"And it would not be fun." He replied. "But we need to get to Warfang, at least."

Grace just looked to him with a worried and disappointed face.

"I'm okay Grace." He replied with a weak smile.

"Amphars I saw you dying in front of me just yesterday afternoon, and I'm trying to assure you will recover from that."

Amphars sighed and hung his head a little. "You're right...What do you purpose?"

Grace thought for some time and replied. "We will go to Warfang, but you will take easy on flying, call us if you feel bad. Once there you better rest."

"Okay then." He replied.

"Seems like we are ready Cynder."

"Okay." Cynder said and took off ahead.

"It's good to have you back Grace." Ember said to her before taking off to. Grace just smiled to her. She and Amphars took off right behind.

* * *

**Everyone is pissed off with that black dragoness.**


	18. This is not ended yet

**Hey people, Peace at last is back!**

**I know that this chapter took a long while to be finally ready. I never had taken so long to release a chapter like this time, so I'm sorry. I hope you still reading!**

**At least, I have one good notice: I took me about 3 days, but I just drew "Grace" on CorelDraw. She is on my DeviantArt account. You can find her by searching for my name "Pedrosantana762" there. She is my very first work on CorelDraw, I never had used it before, so don't take too hard on me. I have plans to make another "pic" of her, and Amphars too, maybe better than this one. Also, she isn't colored, but you can do it if you want, and if you know how.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After some flying, Cynder reached Warfang, followed by Ember Grace and Amphars. Soon when they landed, Grace noticed that Amphars had reduced his pace and was hanging his head, looking sick.

Grace reduced her pace as well, and worriedly asked him. "Amphars? Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling sick, and my lungs hurt a little." He replied weakly.

"Poor dragon..." She replied with a saddened tone. "I told you to don't eat all that sheep so quickly, you had a hole in your stomach just yesterday, and you aren't completely healed yet. You need more time to recover..." Grace replied gazing at him.

"Yes, I see it now..." He said, disappointed.

"Go to the infirmary, we will talk to the guardians and then I see you there, will you?"

"Fine." He nodded his head and took off to the infirmary. Grace quickened her pace again to catch up Cynder and Ember.

"He was really looking bad." Ember sighed.

"Yes, he had a really rough time." Grace replied hanging her head lightly.

"It's so cute how do you care for him, Grace." Ember said with a small smile, looking back to her.

"I have to. After all, he came to help me when I needed." She replied.

"Yes... I appreciate that Grace, and I'm sure he does as well."

"I hope he does." She chuckled.

* * *

"Cynder, you are back!" Terrador said happily when seeing her entering the guardians' chamber. Soon he noticed that just the three girls were there, and they don't looked very happy.

"Where are the others?" He gasped worriedly.

"We didn't find Spyro or Flame. Just a black dragoness left behind to delay us." Cynder replied.

"And she fled." Ember completed.

"And the third one?" He asked fearing that something happened to him.

This time, Grace replied. "He got seriously wounded, when he fought an ape to set me free. He gone to the infirmary when we landed in the city."

"That's bad news..." Volteer said, saddened.

"I see...well, at least he is back. But neither Hunter or the healer came back yet." Terrador continued.

"I know, they may be still on the village attacked by the apes, helping the wounded. I should met Amphars now, check if he's okay since he's alone in the infirmary. He wasn't feeling very well."

Terrador just nodded his head and Grace parted.

The guardians then turned their gaze back to Cynder. "And what did you see in the place you gone Cynder?" Volteer asked her, curiously.

"Just an abandoned fortress. We found this paper, and two broken mirror-like things." She replied and gave the scroll to him.

"We also found more apes, and that dragoness, and jails, where Grace might had been locked." Cynder finished.

"Mirror-like things? I think I know what is this." He said and took the scroll.

"Communication portals..." Cyril cut him off.

"Yes, Cyril..." Volteer replied a little annoyingly and cautiously opened the scroll. He just mumbled for some seconds while analyzed the scroll.

"I don't know this place, but I could be a clue of where is Spyro now, so I'm going to the library, to see if I can found it."

Cynder just nodded agreeing, and Volteer parted, carrying the scroll with him.

"Do you have any idea of where could Spyro be, Cynder?" Terrador asked her.

She just shook her head sadly.

"I see... Well, I know it's hard for you, but take some rest. Volteer will do what he can to help you."

"Okay." She sadly agreed.

"Not just Cynder, but you both should, in fact."

Ember nodded too.

The dragonesses prepared to leave the chamber then.

* * *

The black dragoness entered a chamber, and saw inside it a big ape and Flame watching Spyro, still being drained. Spyro was now awake, and growling painfully while felt the last of his powers leaving him, to a dark crystal, already glowing with his magic. He was chained to a wall by this front paws, and had another chain immobilizing his tail.

"Master, I'm here." The black dragoness said, with a tired tone in her voice.

"Good, Spyro's powers are almost drained, and I'm sure that Flame will be happy to see you when this is over. After all, he did his work and deserves his reward." The ape replied.

Flame smiled to himself, and she stayed quiet.

"For now you are dismissed, and you can rest if you want, Night."

She nodded her head, before walking off the chamber to somewhere she could rest.

Soon the ape exited the room too, and left Flame alone with Spyro.

"Flame...what are you doing! They don't want to help you...they are just using you!" Spyro growled, with difficult.

"I don't care, as long you suffer like I suffered." Flame coldly replied.

"Flame, I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you suffer... that was a misunderstanding."

"Too late for be sorry!" He angrily exclaimed.

"Your place isn't here. You shouldn't be here... They are evil and we should be fighting them together!"

"I don't have any reasons to go back, Spyro."

"But Flame, Ember is..."

"I don't give a fuck about Ember, okay? I don't need her anymore!...Still, you will pay for that..." Flame angrily cut him off, and ended talking coldly again.

"You don't understand Flame...That wasn't what you are thinking! I can explain!" Spyro exclaimed, trying to reason with him.

"I don't want explanations Spyro. Nor yours or Ember's!"

Due to the dark magic within him, Flame was far from reasonable, and Spyro knew this.

* * *

Grace headed to the infirmary, and when she was about to enter, she saw a blood mark on the ground, close to its entrance. She got worried of that and rushed her way in. Inside it she saw Amphars said over his side in a bed, not looking very well.

"Amphars?" She asked while approached him.

Amphars looked back to her, but he looked spooked with something, and that confirmed Grace's fear.

"Oh, hi Grace..." He replied somewhat sadly.

"I saw blood when I entered here, something happened?" She worriedly asked.

"When I came to here, I coughed a while, and then...err...that happened." He explained.

Grace froze hearing that. "Dear god!" She gasped. "I'm sorry Amphars, you should stayed back there... I knew you weren't healed yet!" She said almost panicking.

"It's okay Grace, don't be sorry for anything. And I'm not dying again...I think... But now that I'm here, I'll get better soon."

She looked around and then remembered that the healer may be still on the village. She looked back to him and put both paws over him before saying worriedly. "No one knows if you are really going to be better just resting. I saw you dying and I don't want to see that again! Just stay still for a moment..."

He got confused and curious of what she would do now, but he didn't complain or asked anything.

Soon his answer came. Grace had closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Soon her paws shone white and white lines and markings appeared all over her body. He couldn't help but hung his mouth open. He felt her energy entering his body trough her paws and healing him from inside out, and every pain he had was now diminished.

Grace healed him until she got too tired to continue, then stopped, opened her eyes again and got her paws off him, before gazing down to him. "How do you feel? Better now?" She asked, still worried.

Amphars could not form a sentence, though. "Grace...I..."

"I'm sorry making you pass through all this Amphars... I really am...This all about is my fault." She said sadly and hanging her head.

"Grace...come on... It's alright now." He said, raising her head a little with his tail, still taken aback by seeing her healing him.

"How do you feel?" She asked looking up a little.

"Much better already." He replied, took a deep breath, and continued. "Grace, look: You can't fault yourself for what happened. I knew the risks of going after you, but I also knew that you needed help, and I couldn't just wait you starve to death there, kidnapped by an ape."

"Thank you Amphars." She said in a whimpering tone, and looked back to him, and he noticed that her eyes were already becoming wet again.

"Oh come on Grace, don't cry... I don't like to see you like that..."

"I'm sorry, I always was a crybaby." She said while started drying her eyes with a paw, gazing at him.

"It's okay Grace...It's alright." He said trying to calm her.

"Thanks." She replied with a weak smile and finished drying her eyes. "Are you really better?"

"Yes, I don't feel any pain anymore. But...I have to ask: How did you do that? Do you have healing powers?"

"Yes.." She replied with a somewhat shy smile.

"How? I didn't know that a dragoness could have such power!"

"My mother...I don't know how, but she had this power. Back there when you were dying in front of me, the healer told me that he could do nothing to save you, because of your state. Thinking in losing you like that made me cry desperately...But I was starved, and tired of being caged, and ended falling asleep. It was when my mother talked to me in my sleep, and told me that I also had her power, and when I wake, my paws were shining like that, so I used it on you, with all the strength I had, hoping I could save you."

Amphars gasped with her talk.

"So you healed me?...You saved me!" He gasped.

"I just repaid what you did for me..." She replied with a weak smile.

"I mean... Grace, that's just incredible! Your mother should be quite a dragoness!"

"Thanks... She was..." She giggled weakly, showing signs of tiredness.

"You...You're tired, aren't you? You should lay down too and rest, Grace. Thank you for telling me that, and for healing me again..."

"Yes...You're welcome... I'll pick a bed here, okay?"

"Sure, sleep well..."

"Thanks... Same to you." She replied with a small giggle and retired for laid down in a bed, close to him.

Both were tired, and they fell asleep without much effort.

However, Grace had another dream...

* * *

"Grace, my dear, I'm very proud of you." Her mother's voice woke up her.

"Mother?" Grace asked opening her eyes and getting up. When Grace caught the sight of her mother, she jumped from it, and ran to her to hug her. Her mother lowered her head, and Grace hugged her muzzle.

Seeing her mother again, made Grace happy, but also remembered her that her mother wasn't with her anymore, and that made her cry uncontrollably.

"I miss you...so much...mother..." Grace cried while held her mother's muzzle.

"I missed you too my girl. But I don't want to see you crying Grace, I'm not here for this."

Grace just kept crying. "Why you had to left me mother? Why?"

"Grace, fate has not been fair to you, but this is what make you stronger my girl, you have to be strong!" She replied, nuzzling her and not holding tears anymore.

"I can't mother, I feel so alone. I don't have anyone!"

"That's not true Grace, I'm always with you when you need me."

Grace just continued crying.

"And I'm here for a purpose, Grace. I saw what you did, you healed that boy. You just discovered your powers, my daughter. That wouldn't happen if he wasn't someone special to you."

Grace opened her eyes and gazed at her mother's eyes, and she continued.

"I think the time has come to you do your own choices, like the grown up dragoness you are. And that's why I'm here..."

"I just wish you were back, mother..."

"I know my child..." She caressed her lightly. "But you have to make trial your paths now. Learn with the past and dream with the future, but always live the present, you still have an entire life ahead of you and you can't let what happened follow you for the rest of it, so leave it behind. I'm sure that will find the strength you need to push through it, just remember to stay strong. We love you Grace, and we are proud of you, for all you are, and all you have done, don't forget that."

* * *

Grace woke up then, at the mid of the night. Her eyes were wet again, so she dried it with her paws, and breathed deeply.

"Grace?" Amphars called. "Something wrong?"

She was caught by surprise. She didn't know that he was awake. "No at all, Amphars. I just had another dream." She replied, feeling a little bad for waking him. He could feel by the tone of her voice that she was really sad.

"I see. Do you need something Grace? Anything?"

"Anything?..."

"Sure, just say it."

She got up from her bed, and approached his. She put her front paws over it and asked, gazing at him.

"...You... Would you be bothered if I lie down with you? I don't like being alone."

"Well... I know that, no problem Grace."

"Really?" She asked.

"I swear." He laughed. She gave him a little smile back and climbed his bed, while he got backward and left her some space to lay down. She laid with her back turned to him, with some centimeters between them.

Amphars just gazed at her back for a while. Still, it was dark, and he could barely see her light blue scales reflecting some light. He then snapped off his thoughts and asked with a small giggle.

"So...err...do you need me to keep you warm?"

"Could you? I would not complain." She cheerfully replied, smiling to herself.

He got closer to her back until his underside touched her back, taking care to do not lay over her folded wing, and put a front paw and a wing over her side.

"Better?" He asked her.

She just murmured agreeing. "Thank you Amp."

"It's the least I can do for you." He chuckled.

She just smiled to herself and got more comfortable on the bed, purposely rubbing her back lightly against him. He smiled too, held her a little more tightly. For the first time, they weren't sleeping alone like they were used to. And for the first time they had someone they liked and trusted, close as possible. They closed their eyes, and prepared to sleep, while enjoyed the warmth and the presence of each other.

* * *

**Another day rose...**

Cynder and Ember woke up at almost the same time. Both still very worried and saddened with Spyro and Flames' miss. However they tried to don't worry about it and gone to the mess hall to have their breakfast.

At the otherwise, Grace woke up feeling very good. Sleeping alongside Amphars made her feel comfortable, secure and more confident of herself. Alone in the world, Grace really needed someone she could trust. When she woke up, Amphars was still sleeping. She stayed some time more like that before get hungry, and get off under his wing. She knew that he was tired, and left him to sleep while got off to have her breakfast.

Ember and Cynder were already there, eating their meals. Grace took her and approached them to sat down.

"Good morning Grace, how are you going?" Ember asked, taking a break on her meal.

"I'm pretty good now..." She replied and smiled, taking her seat.

"Where's Amp? He won't come?" Ember continued.

"Well, when I left the infirmary, he hadn't woke up yet." Grace explained.

"I see. Is he alright?"

"Yes, but he worried me yesterday. I think he puked blood, and he was complaining about the pain he felt."

"Oh my..."

"Yes, but I took care of that and he told me the pain is gone. Still, I'm happy to see him finally resting again."

"Yes, he isn't used to pass through this things. We aren't, in fact."

"I know..."

"At least he is alright now. One something less to worry about. It's so hard to stay here knowing that Flame and Spyro need our help." Ember said, visibly disappointed.

"That's sad..." Grace hang her head a little.

Cynder just stayed quiet to whole time.

They finished their meals, without talking much more. Later, Grace headed back to see if Amphars was already awake, while Cynder and Ember headed to the guardians, to see if they have discovered anything.

Once Cynder and Ember reached the Guardians' chamber, they noticed that just Terrador was there.

"Ah Cynder... You must be looking for Volteer and Cyril."

"That's it." She replied.

"They are already in the library. I recommend you to see them there."

"We will, thanks Terrador."

He just nodded his head back.

Once there, they found Volteer and Cyril, reading scrolls, searching for anything that could help find Spyro.

"Guardians, did you find anything?" Cynder asked them.

"Oh Hi Cynder and Ember. I didn't notice you here. Unfortunately we didn't find anything yet." Volteer replied.

"I see." Cynder sighed, then something came to her mind. "Volteer, do we have a pool of visions here? Like we had in the old temple?"

"Yes! We have." He replied. "You can reach there by the main Guardians' chamber."

"I'll stay there for a while, maybe I see him, to the way to him."

"Fair enough Cynder, we'll continue our search here."

Cynder just nodded her head, then looked to Ember, at her side.

"Ember, I need to be alone there, so you can stay with them and try to help in something, right?"

"Okay Cynder, I'll." She nodded her head.

Cynder then parted to the pool, hoping that would give her the answer she needed to find Spyro.

* * *

When Grace got back, the healer was already there again. He congratulated her for saving him, and told her that he was already awake. She thanked him, and headed to see him.

He was almost at the same position she left him, but his head was over where she had laid. He could still feel her smell there.

"Amp? You slept again?" She asked entering the room.

He then opened his eyes and raised his head a little. "No, just relaxing a little more. Good morning."

She just smiled back. "How do you feel?" She asked approaching him.

"Well, relaxed. I feel good again. Thank you for that." He said, smiling and stretching his body in bed.

She just diverted her gaze from him briefly, smiling shyly. "You're quite welcome."

"Did you slept well?" He asked her, laying his head on his pillow again.

"Yes...Much better than usual, in fact, thanks."

"It's nothing." He replied smiling.

"And about you?"

"Same thing." He replied keeping his smile. She just smiled back.

They then stayed quiet for some time, not knowing exactly what to do or to say. Until Grace break the silence. "So..." She began and got his gaze. "...Are you hungry?" She asked tilting her head a little.

"I'm, but the healer said he would bring me a platter of food soon." He replied.

"Ah, okay then..." She nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks. Just stay around here, could you?"

"I'll." She smiled.

"You want to... lay down here again? I'll stay here and relax for a little more time."

"Yes..." She chuckled and climbed the bed again. This time she laid chest-to-chest to him. She got close to him, until her chest touched his and put her head under his jaws, touching her nostrils against his throat, breathing his smell. He then put a paw and a wing over her chest.

"You looks sad, Amphy." She said caressing his side a little.

He sighed, and then replied. "I was thinking about Flame, Grace. We are worried about him and Spyro."

"I know Amp, I still remember that night you ran after him and ended in my doorstep."

"At least something good happened that night." He replied with a small smile.

"Thanks." She smiled to herself, while continued caressing his chest gently, and both just relaxed for some time.

* * *

******Don't forget to review! I love reading them!**


	19. Going to the rescue

After some time, in the same day, somewhere else...

"Flame, Night, it's done! I have the power of the purple dragon in my hands!"

"Great! I thought this would never end!" Flame growled.

"You did a fine work Flame, keep that up."

"And my prize?" He asked and smirked.

"It's yours."

"Finally!" He kept his smirk and gazed at Night, at his side.

Night wasn't as happy as him, because she noticed that he was a better servant than herself, and suddenly her only utility for her Master was to serve like a prize to Flame, and he had taken her place. Night wouldn't leave things like that.

"Now you will get rid off him. Without his powers, he's just an ordinary dragon."

"What? Why? We could use him, like Flame!" Night said, raising her tone.

"I'm not being used!" Flame angrily shouted to her.

"Since when you question my orders, Night?"

She just hung her head sadly and stayed quiet.

"I'll explain this to you. If Cynder found you once, in your "hiding place", then she can someway track him. So you get rid of him, and don't throw away our localization."

"Can't we kill him?" Flame asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You have your orders." He replied, gazing at Flame in the corner of his eyes.

"Fine, at least he will suffer alone." Flame replied with an annoyed face.

"To where should I take him, Master?" Night respectfully asked.

"Anywhere distant. The more time they spend with him, the more time I have to continue my plans. Just don't get him killed, or you will ruin everything."

She just nodded her head, then headed to where Spyro was being held, unconscious again. But before teleporting to a distant place with him, she wanted to do something. Night had a guess of what would her master do with Spyro's power, and even if she was loyal to him, she didn't want that to happen.

She looked over her shoulder, trying to see if she was being watched and saw nothing, so she quickly ran to her place of rest and took her diary. That was the only thing she took with her when she left the fortress, fleeing from Cynder. Her Master didn't know the existence of that diary, or at least that was what she thought.

She took that with her and got to where Spyro was again, then used her dark teleportation to teleport to a distant place, a desert. Once there, she laid him in the sand, and put her diary close to him. She just gave a look around, and a last gaze at him, before teleport back to her base.

There she reported to her master, and he dismissed her, and she got to her place to rest. But to her surprise, she saw two white eyes, entering in the darkness of her room when she was about to lay down.

"Flame?" She gasped.

He just smirked.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned

"Oh Night...after all that time provoking me, I thought you wanted to see me."

Night didn't reply this time.

"I waited a lot for this..." He slowly said, still with a big smirk and getting closer of her.

"You don't want me Flame, I'm just a distraction for you. You are so easy to fool!" She replied.

His smirk just vanished. "What are you talking about?" He asked, somewhat angry and raising an eyebrow.

"You are here trying to make yourself believe you don't want Ember any longer, but you can't fool yourself forever, Flame!"

"I don't care about her anymore!" He growled.

"Do you have sure? What should you do if you find she's dead?" She smirked.

Suddenly, his rage depleted, and he got back in his posture. "W-What?" He gasped.

"You are only doing this because of the dark energy within you, you know that. You are being driven to believe in a lie while it can use you like a puppet!"

"Th-thats not true!" Flame just got back a little.

"Spyro tried to warn you, now I'm doing this. Fight it before it controls you completely."

* * *

Cynder was still in the pool of visions, concentrating, and trying to see anything that could help her finding Spyro. Suddenly, and image formed on the pool, she saw a glimpse of where he was. A desert-like place, tossed in the sand, alone.

"Spyro!" She gasped when the image disappeared. She then ran off the room and met Terrador again.

"Terrador!" She called urgently. "I saw Spyro in the pool!"

"Good news!" He replied.

"Yes, he was in a desert or something like that!"

"Hm...You should talk with Volteer about..." Cynder don't even left Terrador finish and ran off the room to met Volteer.

"Err...okay, I guess." Terrador finished to himself after seeing Cynder flashing away to the library.

She ran fast as she could thought the corridors, until she reached her destination.

"Ember! Guardians! I found him!" She yelled and panted while entered the library.

"Good! Do you know the way?"

"No! All I just saw a desert!"

"Cyril! Give me that map you got!" Volteer urged and prepared to search the place.

"Ember! Go after Amphars and Grace while we found the place here!" Cynder exclaimed. Ember nodded her head and headed back to the infirmary.

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary, Amphars was just finishing his lunch. Grace was lying over her paws near him, waiting him to finish and wanting to lay down and snuggle a little longer with him. When he finished gave her another gaze, and she smiled back and took the opportunity to talk a little more.

"So, was it good?"

"Yes..." He replied with chuckle, then licked his lips clean, causing her to laugh lightly.

"Look...thanks for sticking with me Grace, I appreciate that, really."

"You're welcome!" She cheerfully replied.

He just smiled and averted his gaze to the ground briefly, somehow shyly, before gazing at her again and continuing.

"So...when should I leave here?"

"When you feel better." She replied just as cheerfully again, and sat down.

"Well, I feel good already!" He replied happily.

"Already? You sure?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, of course! You did quite a job, doctor!" He teased, laughing a little. She laughed too, and then he approached her a little.

"So...do you want to do something? I would like to spend more time with you..." He said, when already close to her.

"I do..." She replied softly and tilting her had lightly.

He kept his smile and raised a paw, to caress her on her under-jaw lightly, with the back of it. She just closed her eyes and tossed her head back lightly, showing him that she was really enjoying that.

Eventually, he stopped, turned his paw and got a small hold of her jaw, while she opened her eyes again to gaze him. She understood what he wanted, and grabbed his under-jaw too, and pushed him lightly to finally kiss him for the first time.

Suddenly, a yell was heard calling Amphars, and both stopped exactly where they were, and he let loose an annoyed sigh, and Grace just giggled to his reaction. Right before, Ember entered the room, and saw what she had just interrupted.

"Oh...Sorry...I didn't knew..."

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Ember." Amphars sharply replied, and they released each other.

"I said I'm sorry! Look... Cynder finally found Spyro!"

"Oh..." He gasped, and came to understand her rush. "...Good!" He replied, regretting being so sharp at her.

"She's waiting for us. Let's go!" Ember said and got turned to get back to Cynder. Amphars and Grace just gazed briefly at each other before running after her. Even if Amphars actually didn't kiss Grace, that "almost" was enough to raise his own moral, and to tell both what they actually felt for each other. Now he knew he could ask her.

While they made their way back to Cynder, Ember called him closer.

"Hey, I'm sorry for that." She said, ashamed.

"It's okay..." He replied.

"Well, you will have time to do that later, and I'm sure Grace won't complain..." She laughed a little.

He couldn't help but smile.

Soon enough they reached Cynder, who already knew the direction to go. She was waiting for them at the library's entrance.

"Cynder!" Ember called sighting her. "We are good to go!"

"Good!" Cynder replied. "I know the place!"

Ember then stopped right in front of her, panting a little.

"And where's it?" She asked.

"In a desert, far from here. It will be quite a flight. But we may be able to do it before...tomorrow. If we flight quickly..."

"Then we have no time to lose..." Amphars replied.

"That's it. We are departing now! Follow me!" Cynder said taking the lead. The others ran after her.

They departed then, to the unknown. No one had the slightest idea of where they were going, but they trusted Cynder for that. It was a long, silent flight, for everyone. Sometimes Amphars even forgot that Grace was flying just aside him. Cynder concentrated in looking forward, trying to sight the desert she saw before, while the others mostly looked around. Eventually, they felt the wind became hotter, dryer, and that was enough to confirm they were in the right path. They changed their course to against the wind, and closer to the massive volcano at the center of the continent, and after a little more flying Cynder finally sighted the desert they were looking for.

"Look! It has to be there!" She warned the others, who gazed forward too.

The desert itself wasn't so big, and she had more 3 pairs of dragons eyes to help her finding him.

"Never saw a place like this, neither I got so close to this volcanoes." Amphars said.

"Neither I... And it's very awkward being here after all." Grace replied.

They continued their fly over the desert, searching for anything that wasn't sand or rocks. Many times they thought they have found him, but it was just a weird pile of rocks.

But in the last time while they approached, a purple point could be sighted in the sand.

"It must to be him!" Cynder exclaimed, and they increased their speed towards it.

Her eyes weren't lying after all, there was Spyro, unconscious and tossed on the hot sands of the desert like a corpse. The sand was already beginning to cover him

Cynder was leading the pack and was the first to reach him. She pulled him out of the sand and searched for any injuries.

"Oh Spyro what did they done to you?" She sadly exclaimed and whimpered. The others also approached her, but stayed quiet and left her with him.

Cynder didn't find any injury at him after all, and noticed his breath.

"He's still alive!" She exclaimed to them. "But we have to get him out of here now!"

"Back to Warfang?" Ember asked.

"I don't think so...We flew for hours to get here, and flying carrying Spyro will be much more difficult. It will get dark soon." Amphars replied. "Maybe we should make a camp in a better place and get him stable before getting back to Warfang."

Grace however sighted something unusual on the sand, close to Spyro. While the others were chatting, she approached it, and pulled it from the sand. It was a book. Soon when she pulled it, the others just looked at it curiously. Why is there a book in the middle of the desert?

"It was half burrowed in the sand." Grace said noticing the others' curious gaze at it.

"See if it can help us." Cynder said, and then looked back to Amphars and Ember.

"Do you think he'll get better in a camp?" Cynder worriedly asked him.

Grace then put the book away and took the question.

"He isn't so bad, not wounded after all. If we are able to get him to a better place, and give him water and food, I think we'll survive. After all we don't have anything more than this at Warfang. But we can't stay here at anyway."

"Good enough!" Cynder replied. "We need to fly away from the volcano. We won't find any life close to it." Cynder said and held Spyro by his chest with her front paws.

"Need help to fly him Cynder?"

"Maybe later. Let's go!" She said while began to take air carrying him. It was not an easy task to stay in flight with him, but she put all her effort in it.

"I'll go ahead and try to find something." Amphars said and prepared took air ahead.

"You better not get lost Amphars, we don't know here, and we already have Spyro to worry about." Grace said, not approving his idea.

"I know, I'll be careful." He said.

"Sure you can do the way back? The wind can trick you!" Grace replied, more worriedly this time.

"Grace..." He replied with a smile and approached her a little. "...don't worry, I will be fine." He continued giving her a small rub on the under chin with his paw, getting a smile from her.

He then turned and flew ahead.

"Wow, I never had seen Amphars like that..." Ember replied. Grace just smiled to her, and then picked the book with her jaws.

When flying ahead, Amphars noticed that all around the desert was arid terrain with small plants and bushes only. He kept going on, flying quickly until the terrain became less arid and desertic, and the air less dry and hot. With a little more flying we sighted trees in the distance, and then a forest. That was what they wanted. With that he stopped, and tried to do the same way back to warn the others.

Meanwhile, Ember and Grace helped Cynder carrying Spyro sometimes, and with effort and some time they made it out of the desert. Still, all around the desert was arid terrain, and they needed to fly even more.

But Cynder needed to land for a second, Spyro was slipping trough her paws, and she knew a better way to carry him.

"Girls, I need to land for a moment." She said.

"What's it Cynder?" Ember asked her.

"I can't get a good grip of him." She replied.

Cynder cautiously dived and landed softly as she could.

"Help me put him over my back. It will be much easier to carry." She said.

Grace and Ember then put the unconscious dragon over her back.

Meanwhile this, Amphars was able to see them. He was very distant from his original route, but in the dry lands was easy to see the others, even if the day was already becoming dark.

When he approached then they had already taken flight again.

"Good, you are back!" Ember said.

"Yes! And there's a forest ahead, it's a better place to stay and maybe we can find something to eat." He happily replied.

"Good news at least!" Cynder replied.

Amphars took his place at Grace's side again, and teased her.

"So, how good is this book?"

She just gave him an ironic laugh, muffled by the book, while cheerfully narrowed her eyes to him.

They them continued their flight, now going to where he had come.

Some time later, for their happiness, they sighted and approached the forest.

"This is a dense forest, where should we rest, exactly?" Amphars asked.

"I don't know... A cave, a clearing, or a grass land. Most important is to get some food and water for us and for Spyro. Then we can all rest and expect him to wake again."

"There!" Ember pointed. "There's a large space between the trees there, looks like a clearing!"

Amphars flew ahead to it, while the others followed him. He saw that wasn't a clearing, but a small lake inside the forest.

"That's good!" He said to himself.

"It's a lake!" He shouted to the others.

"Good!" Cynder replied. "Finally..."

Cynder then made her last stand, and carried Spyro until the lake. Once there Grace helped her to get Spyro from her back and put him on the ground.

"Good, we made it out." Amphars said, gazing at Cynder while Grace put Spyro on the ground.

"Yes, but we need the camp, and the food now."

"Ember, can you get some sticks and do a fireplace? I will try to hunt something."

"Yes I can." She replied.

"Good enough. Grace, do you need something to help him?"

Grace was just putting the book in her jaws on the ground, together with Spyro. "Nothing specific, but bring anything you find that could help him." She replied him.

Amphars just nodded his head, and after that he and Ember got away to do their duties.

"You must be terribly tired, Cynder." Grace said to her.

"Yes..." She replied. She was already laid down, before Spyro. "Can you do something to help him?"

"Sure, I'll try." Grace replied and approached Spyro. Later she put both front paws over his side, and concentrated in healing him like she did before. A while later she opened her eyes, and gazed at Cynder.

"I think he's not wounded after all, just tired. Do you know what could cause this?"

"I don't know of anything Grace, not even how could he be on that desert." Cynder replied.

"I see." Grace replied.

Suddenly, something came to Cynder's mind. "What did you read in that book?" She asked.

"Oh I didn't have time to read, and now it's already dark."

Cynder just sighed. "What do you think it is?"

"Don't have the slightest idea." Grace shook her head.

Cynder just laid her head over Spyro's side again.

Grace just walked some steps back from Spyro and laid down over her paws on the ground.

Ember was the first to get back. She brought some sticks wrapped in a dry leaf in her jaws, and some wood in her claws.

"That may be enough for a small fire." She said, when put everything on the ground.

"You know how to build a fireplace, don't you?"

"Hm...Not entirely. But I'm a fire dragoness after all." She replied, with a giggle.

Some time later Amphars appeared, carrying two medium animals he found within his claws and jaws.

He tossed that on the ground close to then and landed.

"Well, that's not the finest thing to eat, but I think it will do it. I can bring more if we need."

Ember was trying to make the fireplace, but she never had done that before, so she gave up.

"Oh, I know an easier way..." She said and spit her fire in the wooden logs and sticks. The fire started to burn quickly, so that fireplace wouldn't last much longer.

After that, they started to eat with Ember helping to cook the animals, and drank some water from the lake before laying down to rest. It was a tiring day, so they easily fell asleep.

* * *

**Hi again,**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I also wanted to say that I still working on Grace's drawing, trying to improve it, and if you want to, you can follow me on twitter: PedroSantana762**

**I don't know if any other ficwritters post their twitter, or if is something wrong with it. If it's then pardon me.**

**Thank you and don't forget to review!**


	20. A day to rest, and to discover

**Guys, there's somethings I would like to see in the reviews for this chap:**

**What rate do you give to Spyro and Cynder's personalities closeness to their original personalities in the game?**

**Do you miss "Sparx's" appearances in the fanfic? Or do you want him to have a slow death and then burn in hell for the rest of his afterlife (eternity)? O.o**

**And what rate do you give to the humor scenes in this fanfic? Or are they so bad that you even didn't notice that were humor scenes in this fanfic?**

**Remember to say anything more you may want to!**

**And as one last thing I wanted to say that I worked a little more on Grace drawing, so she will be updated on deviant art soon!**

**Now enough talking and enjoy chapter twenty-one!**

* * *

Cynder was the first one to wake up in to following morning, it was some hours to mid day. Soon she woke up she checked on Spyro. He wasn't awake yet, but already looked back than the past day. After checking him she gazed to the others, they were all sleeping yet, and the just ashes lasted in the fireplace. Before awaking the others, Cynder tried to wake up Spyro. She knew that he could use more rest, but she wanted to know how was he.

"Spyro...are you awake?" She whispered close to his ear, but with no response.

"Spyro, you have to wake up!" She insisted, pulling him against her chest and shaking him lightly.

Finally, he grunted something, moved a bit and twitched his eyes.

"Spyro?" She asked, already hopefully while gazed at his face.

Spyro then sleepily opened his eyes. "Cynder?" He asked, but very sleepily.

Cynder then just hugged him tightly, and nuzzled his cheek with her muzzle. "Oh Spyro, we found you!"

"What happened?" He asked while gazed the surroundings confusedly.

"You were in a desert, unconscious! I saw you in the pool of visions and we ran after you!"

"A desert?" He gasped. "Did you saw me on the pool?"

"Yes, I'll explain that later... What do you feel?"

"I'm dizzy, hungry and thirsty. And I have a headache." He said putting a paw over his head.

"Oh my Spyro, you are dehydrated!" She gasped. "Come on, I'll help you to get up!" She got up and started to help him to get up to. The margin of the lake was just some steps from them.

Ember woke up while they talked, hearing Spyro's voice once again, talking to Cynder.

After some steps with Cynder, she laid him on the margin where he could easily drink from the lake.

"Thanks Cyn..." He said somewhat hardly.

"It's nothing Spy..." She said and got a little more calm by seeing him drinking. "I'll get something for you to eat."

Spyro just pointed his claw to the other side of the lake, and when Cynder looked to it sighted a deer, also drinking from it. She looked back to him and he just gave her a small smile while drank from the lake.

Cynder then walked away from Spyro, and prepared to hunt it.

She tried to get closer as she could to the animal, without harming it. Spyro just watched from some distance, while drank some water, Cynder approaching it. Showing ability, she leaped from behind and got its neck, killing it right before. Once killed, she brought the animal close to him and began to prepare it to be eaten.

Spyro took some time drinking. His mouth was more than dry, and his thirst looked like wasn't wanting to go away.

Soon when Cynder began to prepare the animal, Ember decided to get up and help her.

After saciating his thirsty, Spyro got back a little from the lake, and laid down over his side in the ground again. Cynder was preparing the deer just in front of him. After removing the furs and some skin, Cynder asked to Ember to burn that a little, and she did. Cynder then ripped a chunk of meat with her jaws, and offered it to Spyro. He smiled and took the chunk to eat. She kept feeding him until he was satisfied, and just then she started eating.

Grace also woke up while this. She checked the surroundings and saw Spyro resting, while Cynder and Ember were eating, and Amphars sleeping, so took to her the task to wake him. After getting up, stretching herself and greeting the others, she headed for him, who was laid over his side, and poked him with a paw in the chest.

"Hey, time to get up." She softly said close to him.

Amphars just mumbled and moved but did not open his eyes.

"Amphy...?" She called again.

This time he slowly opened his eyes and faced her, who was just ahead of him.

"Oh, hi Grace." He sleepily smiled.

"Hi sleeper." She teased and smiled back.

He just gave a small laugh and asked.

"Is everyone awake already?"

"Yes, I had to wake you up." She replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept better some nights ago." He replied remembering the night they slept in the infirmary, and stretched himself while said.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled and gazed away.

Amphars started to get up then.

"Ah, did Spyro wake up?" He asked gazing at him, and then at the deer.

"Yes, I guess." She replied gazing at him, Cynder and Ember.

Amphars then took some steps to Ember and Cynder, and Grace followed him.

"Hi Ember, Cynder." He greeted, and they nodded their heads.

"Is Spyro better?" He asked.

"I'm now..." Spyro replied, raising her head from the ground.

"Oh, good to see you awake again!" Amphars smiled and gazed to Spyro.

"Thanks" Spyro giggled. "Now I just need some rest..." Spyro said and closed his eyes again.

Amphars just nodded his head, and gazed back to the deer.

"Oh Ember, you just ate the best part of it!"

She just laughed.

After a small while, everyone already had their meals, and not much left of the unlucky deer.

"So, what do we do now?" Amphars asked the others.

Cynder just stopped to think for a moment, and the other stayed quiet. Suddenly, Cynder remembered something.

"Grace, where's that book you found?"

"Oh, it's right there." She pointed to the place she slept. The book was still there.

"Could you have a check on it?" Cynder asked again.

"Yes, sure!" She replied and got up to take the book. She took it, and brought back them, then opened and started reading. Soon when she read the first page, she gazed at Cynder and said. "Oh, there's something wrong."

"What?" Cynder raised an eyebrow. "What's written?"

"Well, I can't read this, that's the problem." Grace replied.

"Where did you find this book?" Spyro curiously asked.

"It was with you when we found you in the desert." Grace said.

"While I was being held... I saw somethings. I saw a black dragoness, named "Night" reporting for an ape who she called master."

"So, she has a master..." Ember said.

"Do you think they left this book with you?" Grace asked.

"Could be." Spyro replied. "I also saw Flame, I talked to him, but he's still in a dark form. He didn't listen to me. And by what I heard, Night was like a reward or something for him."

"Oh...That girl is his prize? I would just flee from there if I were him."

Amphars and Grace just chuckled.

"And why did they take you after all?" Cynder questioned.

"I think they drained my powers Cynder... I saw a black crystal and it looked like was sucking my powers from me. It was all I saw, I think I passed more time asleep than awake."

"You past days there Spyro..." Cynder replied.

Spyro just opened his eyes wide, surprised.

Grace was still trying to read the book, flipping through it.

"Any success Grace?" Cynder asked.

"Not at all. I don't understand this...language."

"Let me see it." Cynder asked and raised a paw.

Grace just pulled it to her, and she started reading it.

"Yes, I also don't know this. That just great!"

"The guardians may know how to read this, I guess." Spyro replied.

"Then we need to take this back to Warfang." Cynder concluded.

Spyro just started to get up.

"Spyro, don't... I said we need to get this to Warfang, not that we need to take this there right now."

Spyro just nodded and laid down again.

"So...we...stay here and wait? I mean, we all?" Amphars asked.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Cynder raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Spyro heard something. It looked to be something moving in the bushes close to them. He raised his head from the ground and started hearing the silence, waiting for the noise to come again. Amphars also heard that, he raised a paw to Cynder and started gazing the bushes around. The others soon noticed that they have heard something and stayed quiet. Without losing time Amphars headed to the direction where he thought have heard the noise, paying attention to the bushes and to the noises. Soon he also started sniffing the air and he did felt a familiar smell, but at the same time unknown. He approached the bushes cautiously, but he noticed that something just ran from its cover.

"Hey!" He shouted and burst running after it, fast as he could.

The others gasped, and Grace ran after him, leaving Ember, Cynder and Spyro.

Whatever it was, was trying to lose Amphars very hard, but he got it's tail, even if he could barely see what it was. Finally, when he had an opportunity he tackled, and pinned it to the ground.

When he did so, he noticed that he had just pinned nothing less than a dragoness, a little older than him in age and in size, and totally unknown. And not just a dragoness, she was a pure lightning dragoness. Her eyes where a bright yellow.

"A dragoness?" He gasped, getting a little ashamed to pinning her to the ground like that.

"What are you doing? Get off me!" She growled and tried to shake him off her, not looking directly at him.

"Hey wait up a little. I'm trying to talk to you! Why did you ran from us?" He asked, trying to calm her but not releasing his grasp over her. When he said this, she stopped resisting and gazed at his face, and stayed quiet for a sec. She noticed that he really didn't want to hurt her.

Before she could think in an answer though, a shout was heard, and Amphars nearly froze. "Get of my sister!"

When he looked to it, saw a male dragon charging to him, younger than himself in age, and he just had enough time to think "Crap..."

The dragon rammed his ribs, making him lose his grasp on the dragoness and fall at his other side on the ground away from both.

"Liz! Are you okay?" He asked her, and she started getting up.

"Yes, I'm." She replied. "There was no need for that, I guess."

The headbutt on his side also made Amphars lost his breath for a small while. However he tried to get up, and don't show it.

"I wasn't going to hurt her!" He exclaimed defensively, panting lightly.

"What do you want?" He asked him.

"I wanted to talk to her, but she had to run away from me." He replied, getting a little angry.

"We don't know you... What are you doing here?" He continued.

"My friends are camping near here. We are from Warfang!"

Grace heard Amphars voice, and made her way between the trees to him. Finally she found him, panting a little, and the others at some distance, in a defensive instance.

"Amphars what happened?" She gazed at the others and worriedly asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes... Our friend here just rammed me because he thought I was going to hurt his sister."

The male on was going to say something, but his sister silenced him with a paw over his lips. "Enough, Flake."

Grace gazed Amphars's body, and saw no wound at all.

"Should we take them to the camp?" Grace asked him.

"Yes, I guess." He replied her, then looked to them. "Look, sorry for tackling you like that, but you didn't stop running from me. I didn't want to hurt you."

"It's okay." She nodded her head.

"We came from the city of Warfang, to rescue a friend in need. He's the why we are here. You should come with us."

"Why?" She questioned him.

"Because we are going back to the city. If you prefer living alone in the wilderness, then you can stay." Amphars replied, and turned to get back to the camp. Grace followed him right behind.

"We'll follow!" She called them.

Amphars then turned to gaze her. "Good, let's go then."

"I don't trust him!" Her brother whispered, not liking her idea very much.

She just ignored him, and followed Amphars and Grace. He followed her right behind.

A small while later and Amphars did the way back to the camp. Cynder and Ember sighted him getting out of the bushes, and Grace right behind him. When Ember was about to ask, the two others stepped out too.

Amphars approached his group, and called the two others.

The dragoness shyly stepped ahead, with her smaller brother at her side.

"Well, you don't have to fear us, we aren't apes." He teased.

"Yes." Ember giggled. "I'm Ember, nice to meet you."

"I'm Amphars, and she's Grace. There are Cynder and her mate Spyro." He pointed.

"I'm Liz, and he's my little brother Flake. Nice to meet you all." She said.

"Nice to meet you too." Amphars said and the others nodded. "I know we had not a good first impression, but we can still be friends." He teased again and she chuckled.

"That remember me something." Grace giggled.

"Yeah, me too." He smiled to her.

"Where are you from?" Cynder curiously asked.

"Oh, we live near here for some time now."

"In an underground cave?" Amphars asked with a smile.

"How did you knew?" She raised an eyebrow to him.

He gave a small laugh and replied. "Because I lived in one."

"I see." She smiled, then curiously gazed at Spyro. "Is he a purple dragon?"

"Yes, I'm." He smiled.

"I've heard about purple dragons before. You must be powerful." She continued.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "But I fear I'm without my powers right now." He replied laying his head back in the soft grass.

Cynder just gave him a small caress on his ribs.

"We have to deal with that Cynder. We can't stay here while they can be doing something bad, and Flame is still with them!"

"Yep, and there goes my good mood." Amphars sighed.

"I know Spyro, but you aren't in shape to do anything more than rest now." Cynder replied and continued caressing him.

He just gave a saddened sigh.

"Are you getting better?" She asked him.

"Yes, I guess." He replied.

Cynder then gazed to the dragoness and her brother.

"When Spyro feels better we'll move back to the dragon city. We have matters to solve after that, but you two can stay and live in the temple, and be trained by the guardians. It's much better than stay in the wilderness."

The dragons them started thinking about he offer, but without knowing Warfang, they felt insecure about taking the decision right now.

"We need to head back home, but we'll think about this. If we decide to go with you then we'll be back tomorrow morning, ready to go."

"Right. See you then."

They nodded their heads and parted.

* * *

When already in flight, heading back home, Flake asked his sister. "Are you really thinking in going with them, Liz?"

But she didn't reply, just kept looking forward, distracted.

"Sister?" He asked again and poked her. She snapped of her thoughts and looked back to him.

"What?"

"Do you want to go with them?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We can't stay here forever brother... We need to... live around other dragons, and... we could use some training." She replied while looking forward.

He just looked forward again, and didn't reply.

* * *

Back at the camp, the dragons prepared to wait a day for Spyro to get better. They passed part of the day talking about lesser things, and knowing better each other. It was a calm, and a little tedious afternoon. When it got later night, they made another fireplace, and hunted again to have dinner.

Cynder was the first one to lie down to sleep, together with Spyro. Ember laid alone, close to the fire, and Amphars could not ignore his eagerness to lie with Grace again. When he approached her she just gave him a smile and got more comfortable in the grass, and he laid down hugging her back closely and putting a wing over her body.

* * *

"**Vegeta, what's this fanfic's view level?"**

"**It's over nine-thousand!"**

**Yes! "Peace at last" has more than 9500 views! Actually I don't know if it's a high number, but I'm happy anyway!**

**Thanks you all people!**


	21. Retaliation

**Hello readers!**

**I have something good to tell you all: **

**In this meantime I took to make this chapter I also revised all previous chapters. Spelling errors were corrected, and the some dialogues or phases improved grammatically.**

**Chap 3 and 4 are now just one chapter, so the fanfic has now one less chapter, and the reviews got bugged. (Chap 21 is now chap 20 but its reviews still on chap 21.)**

**Chap 1 has been remastered, and you could have a look at it and tell me if you liked this new one or if you prefer the old one.**

**And thanks for those who answered my questions, and helped to make this fanfic better!**

**Now, as ever, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The following day...

Spyro woke up feeling rested, but he felt that his magic powers hadn't returned yet. He noticed that Cynder was still sleeping, but when he made a little move ended waking her up.

"Spyro?" She sleepily asked, opening her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." He replied with a low voice.

"How do you feel?" She worriedly asked gazing back to him.

"Better already, but I'm still without my powers." He sadly replied.

"Don't worry about that now Spyro, what's important is that you are here and well again." She gave him a small smile.

He just smiled, and nuzzled her nose with his. "Good morning." He said while did this.

"Good morning." She smiled back. "Are you ready to go back Spyro?" Cynder asked him.

"I guess I'm now Cynder. When are we going?"

"As soon as possible. We need to get that book Grace found with you to the guardians, and talk with then about your powers and what should we do."

"So what are we waiting for? Even that new dragoness is waiting for us." Spyro pointed.

"What?" Cynder asked and looked forward, sighting Liz and her brother, both lay down on the grass, but Liz was awake already.

"Oh good... We can go then." Cynder said and started to get up. Spyro also got up.

"I'll talk to her, wake up the others, will you?" She yawned while stretched herself.

"Sure Cyn." He smiled. She just smiled back and took some steps to Liz. Spyro gazed at Amphars and Grace, who where close to him. Soon when he approached a little more, Grace sleepily opened her eyes.

"Good morning you two, we are going back soon." Spyro said with a low tone.

"Okay Spyro." Grace said twitching her eyes, and then yawned, unconsciously showing her teeth and fangs to him. Grace then moved a little, and noticed that Amphars was still sleeping, embracing her. Suddenly she got a little ashamed of Spyro seeing that. He noticed, and just giggled. "It's okay."

Grace just gave him a half embarrassed smile and gazed at Amphars at her back.

"Amp, are you awake?" She asked. He just moved a bit and to her surprise he pulled her a little more against him.

She just gave a shy chuckle before continuing. "Spyro is here, time to get up and go back to Warfang."

Amphars then opened an eye, and when saw Spyro gazing at them. He felt embarrassed too, and a little bad for keeping him waiting.

"Oh sorry Spyro..." He sleepily said.

"Not a problem." Spyro raised a paw and smiled. "No need to be rushy, I'll give you some time to get up."

"Thanks." They said together. Spyro only nodded his head and headed to Ember.

Soon when he left, Grace looked behind again.

"Good morning, Amphy." She affectionately said.

"Morning Grace. Slept well?" He smiled and asked.

"Of course I did!" She smiled.

"I can say the same." He replied.

Grace then just gave him a small caress under the chin with her nose, getting another smile from him, and a caress over her ribs.

Grace enjoyed every second she passed alongside Amphars, so much that sometimes she even forget the problems they were passing through, and why they were at that camp. She wanted very much to tell him what she was feeling for him, and most important, to ask him as her boyfriend, but she knew that the situation was not the best. Didn't pass through her mind that he was thinking exactly the same.

Meanwhile, Cynder went to talk to Liz, and her still sleeping brother.

"Hi... err..." She started to greet but forgot Cynder's name.

"...Cynder." Cynder completed.

"Yes, sorry, I forgot." She giggled. "Well, my brother and I, mainly I, decided to go with you to the dragon city you said. We are all ready to go."

"Good, it's a little far from here but we can make it still today, with no rush."

"You are sure we can live there, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. Since Warfang was nearly destroyed, we don't have much dragons there, and the guardians want many new dragons to come as possible. And don't worry, the city is being rebuilt already. It's a good city for us to live in."

"Okay then." She nodded her head.

Spyro didn't had any problems waking Ember up, them headed to Cynder. She and Liz had finished their talk already, and waiting for the others to get up.

"So, is she coming with us?" He asked.

"Yes, she's. I think she may live in the temple with us, like the others when they arrived there." Cynder replied.

"Good. The guardians will be pleased." He said and looked to Liz. She just replied with a small smile.

Liz gazed and analyzed the dragons she just met. She didn't know Spyro or Cynder, but she knew that Spyro was somewhat strong because of his color. Ember made her curious, since she never had seen a dragoness with such a different scale coloring. Amphars also got her attention, for his different tone of yellow, but mainly for his silver belly. Still, she could guess that he were an electric dragon like her, but she didn't have the slightest idea of what kind of dragoness Ember was.

Amphars and Grace had just get up, and Ember was still getting up. By seeing her getting up Liz snapped back of her thoughts, and poked the brother twice.

"Time to go, get up Flake!"

A small while later, they finally departed. Spyro looked much better than the last day already, but while in flight Cynder noticed that he was still tired. To restore the days he passed in that pitiful situation, he would need much more than a day of rest.

But a problem was still existing for them. When they turned from the desert to the forest they lost the way to Warfang.

"Spyro..." Cynder called him. He was flying at her side.

"Yes?" He gazed at her.

"Do you know the way?" She asked.

"Er... I was just following you." He confusedly replied.

"I'm the one following you!" She gasped.

"Great!" Spyro laughed.

"What do we do now?" Cynder worriedly asked.

"Well...we can go back to where you found me, then do the reverse way."

"That's the problem, I can't see the direction of it." She said while gazing around. Spyro also gazed around. The only things in sight were trees, and small clearings. The volcano at the center of the continent also could be seen.

"Well, we know that volcano is the center of the continent." Spyro pointed. "Maybe if we go to it, we can recognize some area in the distance, like Avalar, or maybe Warfang itself."

"That our best bet." She replied. Spyro just smiled.

* * *

Night had been called by her master, to his chambers. Soon she entered it, saw her master and Flame. She didn't know that Flame would be there too, and now she suspected that her master had discovered something. That gave her a freeze in the spine.

After talking with Night in the last day, Flame started to think about his last days. He noticed that the dark magic was confusing him, don't letting him think about it, trying to control what he was thinking, and he started to get mad and fight it. After a long fight against himself, Flame could get his own mind back. He noticed how much Ember was still meaning for him, and he felt an idiot when remembered that he had fled from her, two times. Why was him obeying that ape? Why was him working against himself?

The dark magic began to get weaker and weaker on him, and his mind even more clearer. The more he thought, the more he regretted everything he had done.

But their master noticed this, and he just got mad.

Night approached him, sat right in front of, aside Flame, and bowed her head in respect.

The ape gazed at her, while she did this, and soon he locked his unsatisfied gaze at Flame. Both Flame and Night were frightened now.

"Flame, what's wrong with you? I gave you all this power and you are giving it away now?" He angrily said, looking very unhappy.

Flame looked up to him, and cleared this throat. "They brought me nothing good, nothing I wanted. I just wanted to be with Ember, and now I'm more distant than ever from her." He sadly said.

"Night!" He shouted, and she almost jumped in fear. Seeing that, he got even more angry and continued. "What did you do to him? What did you say?" He questioned her, shouting.

"I did nothing!" She stammered, and took a step backwards.

The ape didn't take the lie, and coldly got her by her neck, lifting her from the ground. Night just grunted and struggled to breathe, her eyes got wet from sadness and despair.

"I know that's your fault... You'll pay for betraying me!" He shouted to her.

"Leave her!" Flame shouted, angrily.

The ape just looked to Flame, enraged. Flame also was getting mad, and the dark energy could be seen getting stronger again.

The ape then released Night, and she fell to the ground again. She groaned when hit the ground, and took some steps behind, fearfully.

"You don't deserve you dark powers any longer..." He said, gazing at Flame. Flame just hung his head.

The ape extended his hand to Flame, and began to suck the dark magic from him, for himself. Flame just grunted for a small while, while he did this, and soon he was back at his normal form.

"And for that disappointment, you will punish him Night, or I'll do it myself!" He shouted to her. Night just hung her head too, and them looked to Flame. He looked totally frightened.

"Now!" The ape shouted.

Night knew that she had no better choice than fighting Flame, so she did it. He took some steps back, away from her, but she ran for him, leaped on him, and started beating him, with everything she had.

The ape just watched she beating him, while he did almost nothing to defend himself.

At last, Flame felt to the ground, with several wounds, gashes, and claw marks, all over his body. Part of him just wanted to pass away now, and leave everything he did wrongly behind.

"Stop now, I don't need him dead." The master said. "Don't disappoint me again, or you will be the next!" He menaced shouting to her.

Night just hang her head, submissively.

"Get him locked, now!" The ape ordered.

Night walked to Flame, then pulled him by his tail, and shackled his paws, to the stone wall.

The ape just watched while she did this.

When she finished, looked back to him. He said nothing, just left the hall.

Seeing that, Night gazed to Flame again, looking his wounds that she had just caused.

"Flame...I'm sorry..." She said, hanging her had sadly. "I didn't want this to happen."

"Night, you saw what he did to you...He's a monster! You don't have to obey him forever!" Flame said, panting, and groaning a little from pain.

Night only raised her gaze at Flame. Her eyes were wet again.

"Go to Warfang, and talk to the guardians, that's our only chance... We can stop this, Night! Please!"

* * *

Spyro and the others flew a long distance, for what seemed hours. They were silent all the way, sometimes fighting against the wind.

Finally, they sighted Warfang in the distance.

"We can see the city! Lets go!" Spyro said to the others, and they started to beat their wings faster.

With a little more time, they reached the city's temple, and landed. Without losing time, Spyro and Cynder guided them through the temple, to the guardians' place.

When approaching the guardians chamber, Spyro and Cynder heard a voice, coming from there. This voice was familiar, but they didn't know who was talking.

Once they entered it, they gasped in total surprise.

"Night!" Spyro shouted, surprised.

Without losing any time, Cynder ran towards her, ready to fight her. Ember followed Cynder quickly. Amphars and Grace got in combat instance and waited her to make a move. Liz and her brother didn't know what to do, so Liz got ahead of him, protecting him, also ready to fight if necessary.

Night quickly gazed at them, and froze in place with fear.

"Stop!" Terrador shouted, and got in Cynder and Ember's way. His deep shout reverberated in the room.

"Terrador!" Cynder shouted. "She's one of them!"

"She kidnapped Flame!" Ember shouted too. "I'll kill her!"

"Let me talk!" Terrador shouted again, and stroke a paw over the ground. Everyone gone quiet.

"This dragoness is asking for help, and giving up her master. We know who is her and what she did already."

"How can we know if she saying the truth?!" Cynder exclaimed.

"We don't know, but we have to hear her."

"We can't trust her at any way!" Ember exclaimed.

"Calm down..." Terrador said. "She told us about her master, and she wants to help you to find Flame, and defeating her master."

Before Cynder could say something, Terrador raised a paw and continued.

"I know that it could looks like a trap or something like that, but it's everything we have now. Or do you trust her, or go to find him without her help."

Night them took a step towards Cynder. Cynder was in combat position, and narrowed her eyes angrily.

"I know everything I done, and I regret everything. I should have left him before, but now he has Flame locked. That's my fault, and you all have the right to hate me." She said in a sad voice and look.

"And why should we trust you?" Cynder growled.

"Because I know the way, because my master is a monster, and because he has the purple dragon's power and Flame." She replied. Cynder didn't like the answer.

Night then gazed to the others, and saw her diary on Grace's paws.

"You brought my diary!" She gasped gazing at Grace.

Grace looked to the book on her paws, then looked back to Night.

"This book? I found it with Spyro, in the desert."

"Yes, I left it with him." Night replied and took some steps to Grace, cautiously.

"And why?" She curiously asked.

"Because I wanted him to read, and understand my reasons."

"Your reasons? You work for them!" Ember sharply replied.

Night said nothing, and took the book from Grace. She gave the book to Terrador then.

"It's my diary, you will found there everything I said to you, and more." She said.

Terrador picked the book and gave it to Cyril, who started reading.

"Look, we don't have much time. If we delay to stop him, he will use the purple dragon's power to some of dark ritual."

"And where's Flame?" Ember asked.

"My master has him locked. He's wounded, but he will survive." She said, somewhat sadly.

"Oh my dear ancestors!" Ember gasped.

"And where is the place?" Cynder asked.

"It's on my book. I have to go, before he notices that I fled." She replied.

"Yes, it's everything here." Cyril said, closing the book.

"What? Wont you go with us?" Ember asked.

"There's no time! I have to go back now..." Night replied, and disappeared in shadows.

"I can't believe this! Ember growled.

"Calm down Ember..." Terrador calmly said.

"Cyril, did you found the place on the book?" Terrador asked.

"Yes, I did." He replied.

"Good." Terrador said and gazed to the youngsters then. "Now, I'll live it up to you trust her or not."

"I really don't like this. Spyro isn't even ready to fight again!" Cynder said.

"But we have to be fast Cynder. They have Spyro's powers, and Flame." Ember said.

"It's true, Spyro's magic can't fall on wrong hands, or the world will be doomed again." Terrador finished.

"So, what do we do? Trust her and take the risk of walking into a trap?" Cynder asked him.

"That's the best we have now Cynder...That or you can stay and wait." He replied.

Cynder just gave a loud sigh. "Where's the place?"


End file.
